Harry Potter e as verdades escondidas
by Tixa- chan
Summary: um verão diferentes e muitas revelações. aviso que não tem nada haver com o original aqui ate o Snape a a tia Petunia entram à baila mas ta muito bom. leiam e dêem opiniões!
1. A surpresa

**Aviso: As personagens da J.K não são meus, Mas a historia é!**

Harry Potter e as verdades escondidas…

1º capitulo

A surpresa.

"Porquê? Porque penso tanto nela?" – era isto que Harry pensava deitado na sua cama. Durante todo o verão tinha-se apanhado a pensar em Hermione, mas não percebia porquê!

No meio destes pensamentos adormeceu sem dar por isso.

-Acorda rapazinho idiota, tens muito que fazer! - Gritava a tia Petunia.

E lá foi ele preparando-se para mais um dia cheio de tarefas e mais tarefas… Mas quando estavam a tomar o pequeno-almoço tocam à porta e a sua tia vai atender, mal abre a porta dá um grito tão alto que, Harry instintivamente saca da varinha e prepara-se para ir ter com ela, mas quando chega à porta da cozinha ouve:

-Guarda isso Harry só te viemos fazer uma visita!

-Professor Lupin! Que surpresa! O que aconteceu para o senhor estar aqui? – Perguntou ele curioso.

-Para nós estarmos aqui! Nada apenas eu e mais três pessoas estávamos com saudades tuas! – Replicou Lupin com o olhar maroto e misterioso.

-Mais três? Mas quem? Deve estar a falar do Ron e da Hermione mas quem é o terceiro? – Perguntou Harry começando a ficar confuso.

- Bem quase acertaste nos dois primeiros mas apenas na parte da Hermione, porque o segundo não é o Ron… – disse Lupin naquele ar de gozo.

- Não? Mas porque é que só veio a Hermione? E quem são os outros dois? – Pergunta ele cada vez mais confuso.

Até que se ouve uma gargalhada suave seguida de um:

- Realmente Harry, és muito ingénuo, ainda não adivinhaste pelo menos o segundo? – Perguntou uma voz que ele conhecia muito bem.

- Professor Dumbledor! O senhor aqui? Mas aconteceu alguma coisa? O que é que o Voldemort fez desta vez? – pergunta ele ficando muito aflito.

- Calma meu rapaz. Nós apenas encontramos alguém que te quer ver e que por mera casualidade estava na casa da Hermione. Mas vou deixar que ela própria te explique – disse Dumbledor com um olhar divertido.

Harry cada vez mais confuso vê Hermione correr para abraçado e ainda inquieta começou a falar:

- Bem Harry pode te parecer estranho mas ele materializou-se dentro do meu quarto der repente, como eu sabia que só o pessoal da ordem podia fazê-lo acalmei-me e fui ao pé dele, primeiro pensei que fosse um fantasma mas os fantasmas não se podem materializar, por isso quando cheguei ao pé dele ele abraçou e começou a murmurar: " pensei que nunca mais vos ia ver! Ai obrigado meu Merlim!" pedi para que se calmasse e me contasse a sua historia e mal ele tinha acabado o professor Lupin apareceu e pediu para eu fazer as malas que ele iria falar com os meus pais. Arrumei tudo e depois fomos ter com o professor Dumbledor e de la viemos ter aqui. – disse falando muito depressa.

- Pois, que historia. Mas quem era esse homem afinal? E como é que ele nos conhece? – Perguntou ainda sem entender muita coisa.

Os três deram uma valente gargalhada até que se ouve um latido… um som bastante comum para todos naquela rua mas não para Harry. Ele reconhecia aquele ladrar até no fim do mundo. Mas era impossível ele estava morto… mas espera lá… a historia da Hermione… os sorrisos de Remus… sim isso queria dizer que…

- SIRIUS! – Gritou ele der repente.

Um garnde cão negro jogou-se nos braços de harry… mas ele lembrou-se de rompante…

- Entrem, venham para dentro antes que os meus tios acordem do estado de choque e comecem a gritar… – disse ele parecendo recompor-se do susto. Olhando uns para os outros todos entraram seguindo a cauda alegre do cão negro………………………………………………

Continua……………………………

Tixa-chan

Bom é só um capítulo porque agora não tenho tempo de postar mais mas já tenho mais 3 capítulos em marcha. Bjx e espero que gostem!


	2. A qualidade de Albus Dumbledor

Aviso: as personagens não são minhas e sim da JK mas a historia é totalmente original!

Harry Potter e as verdades escondidas.

Capitulo 2.

Uma qualidade de Albus Dumbledor.

Depois de estarem confortavelmente instalados na sala de estar, Dumbledor cortou qualquer hipótese que Harry tinha para fazer perguntas dizendo:

- Eu sei que estás cheio de perguntas para fazer mas aqui não é um lugar seguro para isso, por isso vais fazer como a Hermione e vais fazer as tuas malas. Partiremos quando estiveres despachado.

Harry mais que depressa foi arrumar as suas coisas.

- Eu vou ajuda-lo. Com licença. – Disse Hermione corando um pouco.

Albus, Remus e Sírius olharam entre si e sorriram. Não tiveram de esperar muito pois passado pouco tempo lá estavam eles conversando alegremente enquanto desciam o malão escada abaixo.

- Já está! – Disseram eles em coro.

Dumbledor virou-se para os seus tios que até agora estavam parados olhando para tudo.

- Petunia e Vernon, eu sei que o Harry passou convosco muito tempo mas penso que chegou a hora de a verdade ser dita e por isso se eu não me engano no próximo verão ele já não virá para aqui. – Disse Dumbledor olhando directamente para Petunia.

- Você não pode. A protecção dele está no meu lado da família e você sabe muito bem disso. Por isso não vale a pena revelar nada de nada. Você sabe disso e foi por isso que o deixou aqui. – Disse Petunia desorientada.

- Será que nunca mais vais aprender a dar importância aos detalhes do que te ensino? – Perguntou Albus suspirando.

- Sei muito bem o que digo. Afinal foi ensinada pelo melhor não é Albus? – Perguntou a tia Petunia com um ton de gozo na voz.

- Ora Oetunia não sabia que ainda tinhas tanto jeito para me enfrentares… será que os teus feitiços também estão tão bem? – Pergunta Albus divertido

- Podes ter a certeza. Afinal esconder uma pensadeira dá trabalho, sabias? – Pergunta ela divertida.

- Ora, ora quem diria. Ainda guardas as coisas que te dava? Pensei que tivesse tudo ido para o lixo quando casas-te contra a vontade de todos nós, lembras-te? – Perguntou Albus

- Sim lembro-me, mas era apenas para escapar à guerra e tu sabes disso melhor do que ninguém. E também sabes porque ainda estou casada com isto. – Disse apontando o dedo ao seu tio.

- Pois sei. E acabo de descobrir que ainda tenho muito jeito para fazer uma coisa. Sabes qual é? – Pergunta Albus muito divertido

- Ai sim, e o que se… espera ai… o sitio onde estamos… Harry… Sirius… Remus… ALBUS DUMBLEDOR! SEU… SEU… SEU… – diz a sua tia a tremer de raiva.

- Sim minha querida, queres dizer-me alguma coisa a mim ou à nossa plateia? Acho que temos dois curiosos e outros dois prontos a abraçar uma amiga que pensavam ter perdido à muito tempo. – Disse ele suavemente.

E com isto Petunia virou-se para encarar o grupo de feiticeiros ali presente e ignorando o grito do seu marido atirou-se nos braços de Sirius e de Remus. Ainda a chorar de felicidade começa a tentar falar sendo interrompida por eles.

- Petunia Evans se tu não te explicares agora és uma mulher morta! – Exclamaram eles em coro.

- Ora meus amigos. Podem ir tentando, afinal não é fácil matar a segunda marota! – Disse ela divertida.

Olhando uns para os outros eles desataram a rir. E para Harry foi a primeira vez que ouviu a sua tia rir verdadeiramente e foi algo maravilhoso mas antes que tivesse tempo de dizer alma coisa o director de Hogwarts falou.

- Faz-te falta mais alguma coisa, Petunia? – Perguntou ele apontando para um baú com roupas de feiticeira e outras coisas.

- Penso que seria aconselhável chamar a Mia não? – Perguntou ela.

- Mia? – Perguntaram eles em coro.

- Sim a Mia. Ou vão me dizer que já não se lembram dela? Olha que ela lembra-se de vocês e está cheia de saudades. – Disse a sua tia entre a incrédula e a divertida.

- Claro que nos lembramos…… – começou Albus.

- Mas pensamos que já não estava contigo…… – continuo Remus.

- Principalmente depois de te teres casado com isto. – Terminou Sirius apontando para o tio Vernon.

- Pois mas enganaram-se. Mas afinal chamo-a ou não? - Perguntou a tia Petunia.

- Acho melhor não. Chamas depois do castelo pode ser? – Respondeu Albus.

- Por mim. Mas quem disse que eu ia para o castelo? Afinal foste tu que acabaste com o meu papel de mãe querida e exemplar muggle. – Disse ela fazendo drama.

- Perdoai-me doce dama. Mas como disse há pouco já não és precisa aqui e eu vim buscar a minha professora de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas. – Disse Albus animado.

- Ai sim? E onde é que ela está? Olha que a minha mãe já está muito velha para estas coisas apesar de ainda ser uma excelente feiticeira. - Disse ela divertida.

- Pois está bem. Mas falamos disso mais tarde. Importas-te de levar o teu malão enquanto eu levo o do Harry? Quero ver como andas. – Disse Albus.

- Por mim. – Disse enquanto sacava da varinha. – **Wingardium Leviosa!** – Exclamou ela calmamente.

E lá foi ela conduzindo o seu malão até lá fora seguida pelo malão do Harry e pelos resto das pessoas que estavam dentro de casa. Quando tudo estava arrumando Albus falou.

- bom o carro agora não chega para todos. Vejamos… Remus leva os dursleys pelo pó de flu e aproveita e leva também o sirius. O resto vem comigo de carro. – disse ele entrando no carro.

Quando iam no caminho ele voltou a falar:

- eu sei que queres fazer muitas perguntas Harry, e também sei que aqui a minha amiga está desejosa para te as responder mas tenham ambos calma. Quando chegarmos a Hogwarts tudo será resolvido. – falou ele suave mas firmemente.

E assim foi…………………

Continua…………………………

Tixa-chan

Pronto eu sei que não é muito grande mas eu acho que ficou bom. Já tenho mais um capitulo pronto a sair só tenho de arranjar tempo para o passar para o computador. Espero que gostem e deixem opiniões!

† Salira † – Ainda bem que gostou. E espero que também gostes deste capítulo. Espero que continues a acompanhar a história porque vais ser bem "diferente" das que eu já li. Bjx tixa!


	3. O juramento

Aviso: as personagens não são minhas! São da JK!

HARRY POTTER E AS VERDADES ESCONDIDAS!

Capitulo 3

O juramento.

Já estavam todos na sala de Albus Dumbledor e todos instalados em poltronas e sofás havia pouco tempo conjurados, quando Albus levantou a voz para começar a contar a historia…

- Bem acho que vou começar a contar e peço ajuda a ti Petunia e a vocês Sirius e Remus. – Todos assentiram. – Muito bem. Vou começar pela tua infância não Petunia? Bom o que tu sempre ouviste dizer foi que a tua mãe e a tua tia sempre se deram mal, tal como sempre ouviste dizer que a Lilly era a única bruxa da parte materna da família. Mas a verdade não é esta. Há muitos anos, durante a infância da tua mãe ela foi sempre uma menina bonita, simpática e bastante comunicativa e alem de tudo isto tinha uma encantadora irmã mais velha. Esta chamava-se Petunia e era tão bonita como a Lilly e tinham personalidades muito parecidas tinham apenas duas coisas diferentes, a Petunia era muito menos comunicativa e era mais maldosa, mas este defeito foi-se perdendo ao longo do tempo. E as discussões entre elas tornaram-se nenhumas. Mas havida 44 coisas mais que elas tinham em comum. Eram ambas teimosas, inseguras, corajosas e tinham o mesmo padrinho. Que por curiosidade era um exótico tia que raramente aparecia em casa. Isto é até ao 11º aniversário de Petunia. Eu tinha a esperança de telas aqui comigo mas nesse ano a Petunia não demonstrou ser bruxa acabando assim por não vir para este castelo. Mas eu ainda tinha esperanças na Lilly mas fui perdendo-as porque ela parecia seguir o caminho da irmã. Isto foi assim até ao dia de anos da Lilly, depois da festa estavam ambas muito cansadas e estavam sentadas de mãos dadas e de olhos fechados, quando der repente elas começam a chorar. Á medida que o choro aumentava tudo o que tinha vidro na casa se partia. Quando elas viram o que tinham feito murmuraram alguma coisa do género: " desculpem, nós voltamos a por tudo normal." Depois deterem dito isto os vidros foram se arranjando e tudo voltou ao normal. Mas eu sabia, elas finalmente viriam para aqui. E mais que depressa fui tirar isso a limpo. E assim foi, elas entraram ao mesmo tempo e para o mesmo ano. Aqui conheceram os seus amigos e viveram as suas paixões. Mas daqui para à frente pouco posso contar. Nos 3 primeiros anos elas fizeram alguns amigos mas nada de muito especial. Porque mesmo sendo raparigas eram muito dadas à brincadeira e ás partidas o que não era agradável para as suas outras colegas. Por isso elas foram-se unindo cada vez mais. Alem delas havia outro grupo assim mas eram rapazes e por mis parecidos que fossem eles nunca se conseguiram dar bem. Bom e agora passo a palavra ao que foi, infelizmente, um dia um grupo de amigos. Petunia Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin. E os que faltam: Lilly Evans, James Potter e mais um que embora vivo não pode, infelizmente, estar aqui connosco Disse Albus antes de ser interrompido pelo barulho da sua porta a abrir que trouxe também uma voz muito conhecida por todos.

- e porque não dizer, que não estava aqui presente não é senhor director? – Disse a voz. – e talvez devêssemos elucidar o nosso pequeno Potter, que o maroto que falta nesta historia, espero eu não estar enganado, chama-se… - começou ele.

- Severus Snape! – Disseram os marotos em coro. E por mais incrível que possa parecer eram vozes bastante animadas.

- Snape? – Perguntaram harry e hermione.

- Sim Harry. Severus. Mas porquê o espanto? Embora nunca tu tenham dito não acredito que ele nunca tenha mostrado afecto por ti! – Respondeu a tia petunia.

Der repente o ambiente ficou pesado e de súbito ela voltou a falar.

- Severus Snape! Posso saber que bosta é que o senhor andou a fazer enquanto eu estive aqui? – Perguntou a sua tia num tom nada amistoso.

- Bem… eu… tive… quer dizer…- começou ele sem saber o que dizer.

- O que acontece minha querida amiga é que parece que aqui o velho Severus fez o mesmo papel que tu. – Disse um Lupin muito divertido.

- O quê? Mas porquê? Ele estava no mundo mágico e como maroto que é tinha de atender ao seu juramento! Tal como eu fiz selando o feitiço protector que a Lilly lançou e prometendo proteger o Harry com a minha vida! Como foi que te escapaste ao juramente? Embora todos zangados naquela noite, os que morreram sabiam que havíamos de ser amigos até depois da morte! – Exclamou a sua tia muito revoltada.

Mas sem dar hipótese a Severus de responder Harry começou a fazer perguntas.

- Juramento? Que juramento? E porque é que estavam todos zangados? E desde quando é que o Snape é um maroto? E a senhora? – Disse harry muito depressa.

- Bom o difícil de responder de todas essas perguntas é a parte do juramento. Mas acho que se o mapa salteador ainda existir vamos conseguir explicar. – Disse petunia pensativa.

Harry mais do que depressa tirou o mapa do malão e entregou-o à tia. Ela pegando no mapa virou-se para o resto dos marotos e perguntou:

- Então meninos ainda sabem fazer aparecer o juramento?

- É claro que sikm. Mas só tu e a lilly tinhama senha para faze-lo lembras-te? – Respondeu Severus.

- Pois é! – Reforçaram Sirius e Remus.

- **Amizade da Fénix.** – Exclamou ela apontando a varinha à varinha dos seus amigos. – Pronto o resto já vocês sabem de cor.

Depois de um curto e breve: juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom. O mapa foi aberto e as varinhas apontadas ao seu centro.

- **Pelo que juramos antes de nos terem separado prometemos agora cumprir este juramento até ao fim dos nossos dias. E para que não o esqueçamos pedimos-te ó mapa que nos mostres o nosso juramento**. – Bradaram eles todos juntos.

Para falarem depois um de cada vez.

**- Pela coragem e vivacidade que tenho dentro do meu ser eu te peço mapa salteador que me mostres o juramento feito há tantos anos. Palavra de Sirius Black.**

**- Pela destreza, audácia e força de vontade em mim investidos eu te peço mapa salteador que me mostres o juramento feito há tantos anos. Palavra de Severus Snape. **

**- Pela impulsividade madura e inteligência em situações criticas eu te peço mapa salteador que me mostres o juramento feito há tantos anos. Palavra de Remus Lupin. **

**- Pela calma, doçura e manha em nós investidas nós te pedimos mapa salteador que nos mostres o juramento há tantos anos feito. Palavra de Lilly e Petunia Evans.**

Fizeram uma pausa para voltarem a falar agora pela ordem inversa.

**- Pela doçura, calma e manha perdidas eu te rogo mapa salteador….**

**- Pela impulsividade madura e inteligência em situações criticas eu te peço mapa salteador…**

**- Pela destreza, audácia e força de vontade perdidas eu te aclamo mapa salteador…**

**- Pela coragem e vivacidade perdidas eu te rogo mapa salteador…**

Fizeram outra pausa para voltarem a gritar todos juntos.

- **Por todas estas qualidades perdidas quando nos separaram e quando alguns de nós morreram nós te pedimos ó mapa salteador que nos lembres do nosso juramente magico para que o puçamos cumprir até ao fim dos nossos dias!** – Clamaram eles.

Pouco tempo depois um juramento apareceu escrito no mapa.

" _Juramento da amizade da Fénix…._

_Nós somos os marotos, um grupo formado por 2 raparigas e 4 rapazes. Todos nós somos amigos acima de tudo e aprendemos muita coisa uns com os outros. Para que num momento de aflição a nossa amizade predomine nós resolvemos fazer este juramento. Lilly, Petunia, James, Sirius, Remus e Sevrus. Estes são os nossos nomes os verdadeiros nomes do grupo mais famoso de Hogwarts. Depois de jurado este juramento é impossível de quebrar. Por isso estamos unidos até à eternidade! _

_Os marotos tem uma amizade como a fénix pois tal como elas a nossa amizade renasce e à de sempre renascer das cinzas! _

_Os marotos #_

_As marotas _ "

CONTINUA…….

Tixa-chan

Mais um capitulo e mais uma historia. Quer dizer, é apenas um bocado da história porque o Harry ainda vai fazer muitas perguntas! Já tenho mais dois capítulos prontos sé me falta passar para o computador! Bjx tixa.

Salira- espero que gostes e que continues a acompanhar a historia. Ainda vais ter muitas surpresas! Bjx tixa!

annette fowl- espero que gostes deste capitulo tambem. Tenho mais dois prontos e espero conseguir pólos no computar no máximo em dois três dias! Continua a acompanhar a história! Bjx tixa


	4. Uma explicação a uma das perguntas…

AVISO: as personagens não são minhas mas a historia é. Vocês sabem mas convêm dizer né?lol

HARRY POTTER E AS VERDADES ESCONDIDAS

Capitulo 4

Uma explicação a uma das perguntas….

Choque…. Era apenas isso que Harry sentia, mas der repente, ele começou a pensar… será que os marotos apenas gostavam dela por causa do juramento? E lembrou-se do Snape que apesar de o salvar afirmava odiá-lo… e de como a sua tia tinha sido má para ele… mas antes de puder falar alguma coisa a tia Petunia recomeçou a falar…

- Bom, este foi o juramento. Agora vamos ás outras perguntas. Porque estávamos todos zangados? Bom, eu estava afastada da família por causa do meu casamento, o Remus e o Sirius porque o Sirius desconfiava do Remus, a Lilly e o James com o Sirius pela mudança de ultima hora e penso que o Severus se tenha afastado por minha causa. Já deves ter percebido, não já? Mas podes ter certeza que acima de tudo nós éramos amigos e sofremos todos calados e afastados… agora as outras perguntas vais receber a resposta ao longo da historia. – Disse fazendo uma pausa. – Por isso vamos retoma-la e peço ajudas a todos vocês, marotos. Bom mas como o Albus disse, nós somos o que resta dos marotos. Mas nem sempre foi assim, no início eram apenas 3, mas valiam por 12. Sirius, Remus e James. Os rapazes que mais tendência para arranjar sarilhos na escola. Eles tinham muitas brincadeiras e, infelizmente, muitas delas eram feitas com o Severus. Mas passado um tempo isso teve de mudar, porque ambas de nós entramos no grupo. A Lilly por ser namorada do James, eu por ser irmã dele e ambas de nós por sermos tão "marotas". Mas não era só a lilly que tinha namorado eu também tinha namorado. Namorava com Severus Snape. A única pessoa que sabia era a Lilly, naturalmente, mas com o temo a relação foi ficando mais forte e nós decidimos começar a aparecer em publico. Mas digo-te, nessa altura eu tive medo de deixar de ser uma marota mas, aqui estes dois pinga amores – disse apontando para Remus e Sirius que sorriam inocentemente. – Viera falar comigo e depois de muito conversar, consegui convence-los a aceitar o Severus. E depois de muitas confusões e muitas conversas os marotos ficaram completos. A Lilly, eu, o Sirius, o James e o Severus. Apesar de só 3 de nós aparecerem no mapa tudo ficou bem e continuamos amigos até mesmo fora de Hogwarts. Mas a guerra é implacável. Eu e a Lilly éramos muito inseguras mas o seu namorado não era um espião e não corria o perigo que o meu corria. Eu fiquei com medo e tentei afastar-me de tudo o que fosse do meu mundo. E para isso casei-me com o Vernone fui para o mundo muggle. Mandei uma carta a cada maroto e uma a dizer a verdade a Dumbledor. E vivi no mundo do meu marido mas tinha a noção de que se o nosso juramento fosse activado teria de deixar tudo o que tivesse conseguido neste casamento para traz. Mesmo assim casei-me mas só houve uma coisa que ninguém nunca soube, o meu casamento nunca chegou a ser consumado. E agora vocês perguntam-se de onde veio o Dudley? Bem este porco do meu marido foi à procura do que não tinha em casa e nove meses depois apareceu-me com esta prenda. Criei-o mesmo sabendo da verdade. Mas este foi o meu menor tormento. Pelo menos depois de ver o Harry embrulhado num lençol na porta da minha casa. Junto com ele vinham uma carta do meu tio. Selei o encantamento da minha irmã e jurei que o protegeria com a minha vida. Durante todos estes anos em que fui fria eu só queria ser a melhor substituta de mãe mas não pudia. Não vivendo com Vernon. Mas se não ficasse ali onde ficaria já tinha lançado encantamento e tu precisavas de um lar onde eu estivesse. Por isso punha todas as memórias na pensadeira e esperava pelo próximo dia. Mas agora desculpa-me Harry mas também quero a resposta à minha pergunta. O que foi que andaste a fazer na minha ausência Severus? E nem adianta mentir que eu descubro sempre. Por isso fala! – Disse a sua tia olhando nos olhos de Severus.

- Bom, digamos que fiquei passado quando tu te foste casar. Pus as culpa no que o James dizia e passei-me completamente. Mas eu jamais quebrei o meu juramento e foi sempre salvando ou pelo menos tentando salvar o Harry. Sinto que apenas me descontrolei no 3º ano quando o Sirius apareceu. Não o quis ouvir estava demasiado zangado com ele para isso. Mas isso já foi resolvido no ano passado. Falta agora o Harry saber de toda a verdade ou faltava. - Disse Severus pensativo.

E todos olharam para Harry como que esperando uma resposta. Harry que ainda estava a tentar absorver todas as informações pegou na mão de Hermione e apertou-a pedindo ajuda.

- E se antes de bombardearem o Harry cuidassem dos seus familiares? – Disse Hermione atrapalhadamente.

Depois de tudo tratado resolveram ir todos dormir afinal tinha sido um dia cansativo e de muitas resposta e perguntas. Mas o Harry demorou muito tempo a dormir estava com a cabeça cheia de perguntas a fazer mas decidiu dormir e esperar pelo amanha….

Continua…………

Tixa-chan

Olá! Mais um capítulo embora seja muito pequeno. Desculpem a demora não tenho tido tempo pa actualizar mas já tenho mais um capitulo escrito só tenho de passar ara o pc! Bjx e espero k gostem!

Salira – mais um capitulo e espero que gostes, embora esteja muito pequeno acho que eram revelações de mais para por muitas mais coisas. O próximo já tem mais revelações e vão ser muitos assim. Bjx e espero k acompanhes a historia.

Annette fowl – mais um capítulo mas este é muito pequeno, o próximo espera conseguir fazer maior. Mas espero que gostes na mesma. Bjx e espero k acompanhes a historia.


	5. na manhã seguinte

AVISO: as personagens não são minhas e eu não vou ganhar nada com esta história. Mas a historia é podem ler!

HARRY POTTER E AS VERDADES ESCONDIDAS

Capitulo 5

Na manhã seguinte….

Um sonho, só pode ter sido um sonho, a minha tia não é bruxa e o Snape nunca foi amigo dos meus pais e muito menos andou com a minha tia... – era isto que Harry pensava, ainda de olhos fechados, na sua cama.

Mas quando inspirou ele sentiu o cheiro de Hogwarts e abriu os olhos. Harry olhou em volta e viu que estava no seu dormitório mas este estava vazio. Der repente Hermione entrou pelo dormitório e foi ter com ele. Ela ainda estava de camisa de dormir e não tinha roube. " E que bela vista." – Pensou Harry. O que não deixava de ser verdade pois a camisola era branca e curta e dava para ver muito bem o seu corpo por baixo dela… mas para não pensar nestas coisas começou a falar.

- Bom dia Mione. O que aconteceu?

- Bom dia Harry. Nada mas pensei que poderias querer falar… - disse ela meio incerta.

- Quero, mas simplesmente não sei o que pensar. Mas sei que tenho mais perguntas a fazer. – Disse ele

- Mais perguntas? O que queres tu saber mais? – Perguntou Hermione espantada.

- Porque é que ninguém nunca me disse nada? O que é que a minha tia queria dizer com " o meu tio" e "a minha mãe"? Como é que o Sirius voltou para nós? As razoes do Snape? Tanta coisa…. – Disse ele cada vez mais confuso.

Impedindo Hermione de dizer fosse o que fosse faz-se ouvir uma voz.

- Pois é. Mas acho que nós te pudemos ajudar a resolver algumas dessa perguntas – disse a dita voz.

Harry olhou para a porta do dormitório e viu todos os marotos. A tia Petunia, Sirius Black, Severus Snape e Remus Lupin. Hermione olhando para si mesma assusta-se e enfia-se na cama com Harry ficando muito vermelha. Mas esqueceu-se de que Harry também lá estava dentro o que causou que ele ficasse muito vermelho também. Os marotos olharam uns para os outros partiram-se a rir. Mas logo a tia Petunia recuperando-se disse.

- Calminha meninos. Nós já vimos esta cena antes só que a personagem tinha olhos verdes! – Exclamou a sua tia muito divertida.

- Ok, ok. Pronto Hermione não precisas de ficar assim, se quiseres nós conjuramos-te um roube, ou queres ficar ai debaixo? – Disse Remus tentando ficar sério.

- Não é preciso eu empresto o meu. – Disse Harry tentando acabar com a risota.

Dando o seu roube a Hermione, debaixo dos olhares divertidos de todos eles, Harry virou-se para a sua tia.

- O que queria dizer à bocado? – Pergunta ele cheio de esperanças.

- Que vamos tirar-te algumas duvidas que tenhas. Por isso podes começar a perguntar. – Respondeu ela.

- Sei lá, são tantas. Porque é que ninguém nunca me disse nada? – Perguntou ele tentando começar por algum lado.

- Eu nunca te contei por medo. Afinal eu tinha perdido tudo na guerra. A minha irmã, o meu cunhado e graças ao meu casamento os meus amigos e o meu namorado. A única pessoa que me restava eras tu. Por isso contentei-me a criar-te mesmo que friamente. Eu não queria ser descoberta, se fosse seria posta na rua e provavelmente tu também. Eu não podia deixar isso acontecer afinal tu precisavas de protecção, e isso eu só te podia dar tendo uma casa onde eu vivesse para a protecção da Lilly ficar completa. Eu pensei montes de vezes em pegar em ti e ir ter com o meu tio ou com a minha mãe, mas Albus queria que tu crescesses longe do mundo mágico onde era adorado desde bebé. Eu acho que ele não queria que ficasses convencido ou arrogante, e mesmo com os meus maus-tratos ficaste muito parecido com a Lilly e com o James e deve admitir comigo também. Eu percebi isso e pelas enrascadas em que te metias eu ia tentando arranjar informações sobre o que te acontecia na escola. Nem imaginas como fiquei preocupada no teu segundo ano, só me apetecia era mandar um gritador. Quando falaste do Sirius eu fiquei sem saber o que pensar mas depois de tanto ouvir falar nele percebi que ele era inocente. Mas no ano passado ias-me matando de susto. Dementors em território muggle. E tu soubeste defender-te deles sozinho, nessa noite fiquei muito orgulhosa. Mas quando o Vernon tentou te por para fora de casa fiquei muito preocupada. O que seria de ti? Mas vi a desculpa perfeita no gritador de Albus e fazendo aquela farsa toda consegui que ele te deixa-se ficar. Deixei também que tu te fosses embora sem eu estar em casa. Mas eu sabia que um dos marotos ia fazer parte da tua escolta. Mas tu já deves ter percebido pelo menos a minha parte. – Disse a sua tia à beira das lágrimas.

Harry assentiu e esperou pela próxima explicação. O próximo foi Sirius.

- Bom, eu estive 12 anos em Azkaban. Quando voltei já eras um homem, depois de libertado por ti fui-me informar e descobri a história inventada. Não concordei mas lembrei-me da carta que a Pety tinha escrito e acreditei que agora ela estava apenas a cumprir o juramento deixei estar. E bem... no ano passa eu "morri" né? – Disse ele simplificando.

- Como assim, "morres-te"? - Perguntou a sua tia confusa.

- Isso é outra pergunta que eu acho que ele vai fazer, por isso tem paciência Pety. – Disse Sirius piscando o olho a Petunia.

- Pety? – Perguntou Harry curioso.

- Bom, todos nós tínhamos apelidos não é? Então arranjamos alguns aos novos marotos. – Disse Remus. – Mas agora explico-me eu. A minha história é quase igual à do Sirius mas eu nunca acreditei que a Pety já não gostasse de nós. E ao longo dos tempos fui tentando contactar-me com ela mas ela nunca respondeu. Por isso acabei por desistir. – Disse ele dando de ombros.

Todos olharam para Severus. Este respirou fundo e começou a falar.

- Potter…

- Harry! – Disseram eles.

- Pot-Harry, eu sei que é difícil acreditar que eu fui amigo dos seus pais e que sou amigo do Sirius e de Remus e ainda mais ex-namorado da tua tia. Mas houve muita coisa que mudou em mim no momento em que a tua tia me abandonou. Mas eu vou começar pelo princípio, ou seja Hogwarts. Aqui neste castelo eu conheci o teu pai e como sabes durante vários anos odiamo-nos mutuamente, mas isso não aconteceu com a tua mãe e com a tua tia. Embora tivesse chamado coisas horríveis à Lilly de início fui-me habituando a tê-la a ajudar-me e foi a partir dela que conheci a tua tia. Passado pouco tempo de eu começar a me dar bem com a Lilly, ela começou a sair com o teu pai. Ai pensei que ia voltar tudo ao mesmo e que ela me iria ignorar. Mas não foi nada disso que aconteceu, ela continuou a ser minha amiga e começou a trazer alguém com ela quando estava comigo. Eu sabia o seu nome. Era a mais actual namorada de Sirius Black, o melhor amigo de James Potter. Ela quase não falava e ao contrario da lilly ela muito tímida e pouco comunicativa. De certa forma, muito parecida comigo mesmo, o que me fez tentar me aproximar dela. Mas a Lilly depois de me ver tentar umas quantas vezes resolveu apresentar-nos. " Petunia Evans, a minha querida irmã mais velha." – Disse ela. A partir desse dia a nossa aproximação foi mais fácil e ficamos muito bons amigos em muito pouco tempo. Passado um mês espalhou-se a noticia que o maior garanhão de Hogwarts estava de novo livre. Fiquei confuso porque a Pety não me tinha dito nada. Nesse mesmo dia ela veio falar comigo e disse-me que tinha sido ela a acabar o namoro. Fiquei confuso mas não fiz perguntas. As minhas respostas vieram pouco tempo depois, com um "empurrãozinho" à Lilly nós entendemo-nos e começamos a namorar. No começo apenas a Lilly sabia, mas as coisas tiveram de mudar. A tua tia queria, puder dizer aos amigos e eu queria para de inventar desculpa para ir namorar. Por isso decidimos começar a mostrarmo-nos em publico e em breve todos sabiam. Só que agora tínhamos outro problema os marotos dos quais a tua tia fazia parte, não queriam que nós namorasse mos. E depois de muitas confusões comecei a tentar ganhar a confiança dos marotos. Mas tivemos um contratempo. Os meus amigos e a minha namorada desapareciam uma vez por mês e nunca em diziam para onde ou o que faziam. E eu comecei a segui-los e numa bela noite de lua cheia descobri o porquê de tanto mistério. Como Albus te deve ter contado eu segui-os até a cabana dos gritos e o teu pai salvou-me a vida mas ele esqueceu-se de contar todos os animais que estavam dentro da cabana. Um grande cão negro, cortesia do teu padrinho. Um belo cervo, cortesia do teu pai. Um rato, cortesia do Peter. Uma loba branca e uma cinzenta, cortesia da tua mãe e da tua tia. E como é óbvio o Remus transformado. Logo percebi o que estava a acontecer mas já era tarde. O cervo e a loba branca tentaram domar o Remus enquanto o cão e a loba cinzenta me trouxeram para fora. O cão logo voltou para dentou e a loba fez-me sinais para eu voltar para o castelo, mas eu estava em estado de choque. E os teus pais não tinham conseguido domar o Remus. Logo ele tinha saído da árvore e estava pronto para me atacar. E foi aqui que o teu pai me salvou, ajudado pelas lobas. E logo o lobisomem estava domado novamente. Depois disso, Sirius levou me ate ao castelo e voltou para traz. Mas como deves adivinhar, eu próprio sou animago e mais que depressa me transformei, num belo lobo negro, e fui ter com eles. A princípio não me reconheceram, mas a tua tia rapidamente viu que era eu e meu ajudou a habituar ao lobisomem. A partir desse dia transformei-me num verdadeiro maroto. Substituindo o Peter por alguém mais inteligente e porque não dizer mais "maroto". Depois de Hogwarts continuamos amigo e encontrávamo-nos pelo menos uma vez por mês. Mas quando a caça aos "Potter" foi decretada eu tive de me revelar. Eu era o espião da ordem entre os começais sendo eu um deles. James ficou furioso e chamou-me coisas horríveis e a tua tia deixou-me, eu acabei por pôr as culpa no teu pai e afastei-me dos marotos. A guerra pôs-nos todos uns contra os outros. Mas a verdadeira amizade nunca acaba. A última vez que nos vimos foi no funeral dos teus pais. Estávamos todos, mas todos muito magoados por isso cada um segui-o o seu rumo sem mais contactos. Mas no ano passado, ao contrário de que tu pensas, eu e o Sirius entendemo-nos e passado pouco tempo aconteceu o mesmo com o Remus. Depois disso faltava apenas a Pety para o que resta dos marotos estar de novo junto. – Disse Severus muito solenemente.

Mas Harry rapidamente voltou à carga.

- Então o ódio que dizia sentir era só porque achava que a culpa era do meu pai? – Perguntou Harry desnorteado.

- Não. Eu nunca te consegui odiar. Aquilo era apenas para cumprir com o papel que Albus me deu. – Confessou Severus.

- E porque é que o professor Dumbledor nunca me disse nada? – Perguntou Harry

Os marotos olharam-se sem saber o que responder. Até que se ouviu a voz de Dumbledor.

- Isso posso eu responder. Mas primeiro podem dizer-me porque estão a ter esta conversa aqui enquanto eu esperava por vocês no meu gabinete? – Perguntou Albus um pouco aborrecido.

Os marotos sorriram culpados.

- Desculpa Albus, mas se tivesses visto a cena que nós vimos também terias ficado. – Disse a sua tia tentando e desculpar.

- Ai sim? Bom depois contas, mas agora vamos responder ás perguntas do Harry. Mas tomando o pequeno-almoço que eu começo a ficar com fome. – Disse Albus.

Depois de um elfo trazer tudo o que tinham pedido ele foram falando enquanto comiam.

- a minha razão é muito simples. A carta da tua tia pedindo que eu arranja-se maneira de ela não ser descoberta e a " raiva" de Severus fez-me inventar tudo isto. Mas acho que deves ter mais perguntas, não? – Disse Albus calmamente.

- Bem sim, tenho. Embora a explicação do…. Ham…. Do…. Professor Snape me tenha esclarecido muita coisa. – Disse ele atrapalhado.

- Podes faze-las. Mas primeiro vamos combinar os tratamentos. A mim podes chamar Albus ou tio Albus. Á Pety pode chamar tia Pety. Ao Sirius tu já chamas de Sirius, mas acho melhor parares de chamar professor ao Remus e passa-lo a chama-lo pelo primeiro nome. A mesma coisa para o Severus mas, como é óbvio, nas aulas vai ter de lhe chamar professor. Todos de acordo? – Perguntou ele.

- Sim. – Responderam eles.

- Bom, isto também vale para ti Hermione. Mas vamos lá responder ás perguntas do nosso amigo Harry. – Disse Albus respirando fundo como que para ganhar coragem.

- O que é que o senhor quer dizer com "tio"? E o que a minha tia quer dizer com "mãe"? – Perguntou ele.

- Ah, isso! Pois eu sou irmão da mãe da tua mãe, sendo então tio da Petunia e da tua mãe, o que me faz teu tio avo. E quanto à tua avó, tu conheces mas apenas não sabes que ela é tua avó. Tu conheces por Arabela Figg mas o seu nome de solteira é Arabela Dumbledor e o nome de casada é Arabela Dumbledor Evans. – Respondeu Albus.

- A senhora Figg é minha avó? – Perguntou ele incrédulo.

- Sim, e vais ter muito tempo para falar com ela. Agora queres fazer mais alguma pergunta. – Respondeu Albus calmamente.

- Sim. Sirius. Como foi que ele voltou para nós? E porque é que a minha tia não sabia que ele tinha morrido? – Perguntou ele.

Desta vez quem respondeu foi o Sirius.

- Bom, eu não "morri". Porque tu me chamas-te e me deste força para eu lutar contra o arco. Depois de dias a fio a lutar consegui derrota-lo mas não pude escolher onde o arco ia me por. Ele deve ter pensado que pondo-me no meio de muggles eu ia ficar pior mas pôs-me exactamente na casa da Hermione. Remus sentiu a minha força voltar ao juramento e veio procurar-me. A Pety também deve ter sentido. Mas não deve ter percebido o que sentiu já que à muito tempo eu não esta connosco. Sabes que quando se faz um juramento com um grupo estamos ligado pela nossa magia e sentimos quando um de nós morre e pelos visto também quando volta à vida. – Disse Sirius calmamente.

- Ah! Então foi isso que eu senti. Eu apenas não associei porque o Harry nunca nos disse que o padrinho tinha morrido. Então por isso os pesadelos e a técnica de "espanta maluquices" da Lilly a virem ao de cima. Fiquei tão preocupada que mandei a Mia velar o sono dele e isso acalmou-o e passado um tempo ela já não precisava de cantar bastava ficar empoleirada na sua cama, o que me deixou muito aliviada. – Disse a sua tia.

- Tia, já agora… se conhecia o Sirius, o Remus e o tio Albus porque é que gritou daquela maneira? – Perguntou Harry.

- Porque desde de que me casei que não os via. Eu sabia que eles iam lá a casa mas o meu tio dava sempre um jeito de eu não estar em casa. E tu é que não ouviste as exclamações do Remus e os latidos de Sirius, porque foram abafados pelo meu grito. – Explicou a sua tia.

- Ah! E já agora quem é a Mia? – Perguntou mais uma vez ele

- A Mia é a razão pela qual a nossa senha é "_amizade da Fénix_". A Mia é a nossa Fénix. Foi por causa dela que sempre conseguimos curar o Remus. Ela sempre cuidou de nós. E é fiel não só a mim como a todos os marotos. Ele é a irmã da Fawkes. Só que ela é cinza e prateada. Enquanto eu morava com o teu tio ela desaparecia de dia e só voltava de noite. – Explicou a sua tia.

Ah! Ok. – Disse ele sem se lembrar do que poderia dizer.

Cortando o silencio que se formou Albus falou.

- Bom, acho que é melhor nós irmos almoçar para depois falarmos de outra coisas. Vamos até ao meu gabinete onde iremos almoçar. – Disse Albus.

- Eu ainda tenho de me ir vestir. – Disse Hary.

- Professor Dumbledor? – Chamou Hermione

- É Albus, Hermione. Diz. – Respondeu albus.

- Está bem… Albus. Bom, eu queria saber onde vou almoçar? Já que a escola ainda está vazia… – disse Hermione muito envergonhada.

- Connosco, como é óbvio. Vais perceber que tu e o Harry vão ter de andar ainda mais juntos este ano. – Esclareceu Albus. – Agora vamos!

E assim foi…….

Continua……….

Tixa-chan

Mais um capitulo e graças a deus este foi um bocado maior que o anterior. Desculpem os erros e as falas grandes. Espero que gostem. Bjx

Salira- espero que gostes deste capitulo tb. E se quiseres dar ideias eu não me importo. Eu só quero opiniões! Bjx Tixa.


	6. Um pósalmoço muito engraçado…

AVISO: as personagens não são minhas e eu não estou a ganhar dinheiro com isto. É apenas para me divertir!

HARRY POTTER E AS VERDADES ESCONDIDAS.

Capitulo 6

Um pós-almoço muito engraçado…

Todos se retiraram deixando Harry e Hermione sozinhos no dormitório.

- Bom, devíamos ir nos vestir, não é? – Sugeriu Hermione.

- Pois é. Olha lá o que achas que o Albus queria dizer com quilo de " estamos mais próximos do que o habitual"? – Perguntou Harry.

- Não sei Harry. Mas acho que é disso que vamos falar durante e depois do almoço. Vamos juntos para lá, né? – Respondeu Hermione.

- Claro que sim. – Disse ele.

- Bem então vamos nos vestir. Quem se despachar primeiro fica à espera do outro na sala comum, pode ser? – Sugeriu ela.

- Ok. Até já. – Respondeu ele.

Hermione retirou-se deixando Harry a vestir-se e foi para o seu dormitório a pensar… "O que será que o Albus queria dizer com aquilo? E porque nós os dois e não nos os três? Isto ta muito estranho………" perdida nos seu pensamentos chegou ao seu dormitório e olhou para o seu malão. "O que vou vestir eu?" – pensava ela. Depois de escolher resolveu vestir uma saia de ganga um pouco acima do joelho e um pouco rodada com um tomara cai-cai de ganga com detalhes rosa e prateado. Olhou para o seu cabelo, estava bem grande e como estava muito calor optou por fazer o que sempre fazia nas ferias, fez duas tranças. "Ok agora falta os sapatos." Decidiu calçar uns sapatos rosa com detalhes prateados. Olhou-se no espelho e pensou no que faltava, ah sim, a maquilhagem. Ela não usava muito por isso, optou por pôr um simples brilho rosado nos lábios. Olhou-se no espelho. "Ok está bom." – Pensou ela quando viu o resultado. Desceu e foi para a sala comum ver se o Harry lá estava.

------------------------------------- / -----------------------------

No seu dormitório Harry olhava para o seu malão. Ele comprara roupas novas com o dinheiro que tinha no banco, pois estava farto de andar com as do seu primo. Depois de pensar um pouco vestiu umas jeans, uns ténis azuis e uma t-shirt creme. De há uns tempos ele tinha parado de tentar domar o seu cabelo, e por isso deu apenas um jeitinho e foi para a sala comum. Lá ele esperou pela Hermione, mas não muito tempo pois passado algum tempo ele a vê descer. Estava sem palavras e depois de respirar fundo fala.

- UAU! Estás óptima Mione. E principalmente nunca te tinha visto com isto. – Disse ele pegando numa das tranças e puxando um pouco.

- Para de implicar. Isso é o meu cabelo e dói ta bem? Mas não gostas das tranças, é? – Perguntou ela.

- Não, é claro que gosto. Fica-te bem. Bom, mas vamos indo que já devem estar a nossa espera. – Disse Harry começando a ficar vermelho.

E lá foram eles…

--------------------------------- / ---------------------------------

Enquanto isso na sala do director…

- Eles estão a demorar tanto! – Disse Petunia.

- Calma. Afinal temos uma rapariga implicada que ainda se tem de vestir, não é? E se tu não te lembras, eu lembro, vocês, as mulheres demoram imenso tempo para se arranjar. – Disse Sirius descontraidamente.

- Oras, não te queixes. Que podia ela fazer de especial para demorar tanto tempo. É só um almoço! – Exclamou a Petunia.

- Pois é Pety. Mas pelo que nós percebemos a Mione este ano vai andar sempre nos trinques. – Disse por sua vez Remus.

- Ah então vocês também já repararam? – Perguntou Severus.

- Nós e qualquer pessoa que se ponha a observar. – Replicou Albus.

- Lá isso é verdade. Mas acho que nem ele percebe o que sente. Mas percebe que sente alguma coisa diferente. – Replicou Severus. – Acho que vais ter muito trabalho este ano, Sirius. – Terminou ele divertido.

- Eu ou qualquer um de nós. Quer dizer talvez tirando a Pety. Porque ele vai aprender a confiar em todos nós. Isso eu pude perceber. Somos amigos dos pais dele, somos amigos dele. Ele confia no que o pai decidiu na juventude e vai passar a confiar em todos nós! – Replicou Sirius.

- Sim isso é verdade. Mas porquê não eu? – Perguntou revoltada a Pety.

- Simples. És mulher e ele não vai falar contigo. Agora a Hermione… – disse Remus.

- Pois é. Eu ouço a rapariga e vocês o rapaz. Vamos lá ver se é assim. – Disse Petunia.

Mal ela acamou de falar ouvem bater na porta da sala.

- Entre. – Respondeu Albus.

- Com licença professor. – Disseram eles ao mesmo tempo, e entrando de seguida.

- É Albus, Albus meu meninos. – Disse ele novamente.

- Então, vamos lá ver porque é que nós tivemos de esperar tanto por vocês. – Disse Sirius puxando Hermione de traz de Harry.

- UAU! – Exclamaram todos eles.

A Hermione que estava à frente deles, não podia ser a mesma Hermione mandona e estudiosa. Á frente deles estava uma rapariga com uma saia rodada de ganga até um pouco acima do joelho, com um tomara cai-cai de ganga com detalhes rosa e prateado. Calçava uns sapatos rosa e prateado. Tinha o cabelo preso por duas grossas tranças mas tinha algumas madeixas a emoldurarem-lhe o rosto. A simples maquilhagem dava-lhe um ar doce e até um pouco angelical.

Estavam todos sem fala mas rapidamente Petunia recupera-se.

- Bom pelos visto valeu a pena esperar, não acham meninos? – Perguntou a tia Petunia.

- Sem duvida. – Responderam todos eles.

Hermione estava cada vez mais vermelha e mais envergonhada. Afinal ela tinha ficado contente com o resultado das compras que tinha feito. Ela sabia que estava mais feminina mas nunca tinha pensado que o resultado ia ser este.

Harry por sua vez começava a ficar nervoso. Sabia que Hermione estava muito bonita e muito mais feminina. Mas precisavam ser tão exagerados? Ela estava a ponto de explodir de tão vermelha. Até que se farta e pega na mão dela puxando-a para se sentarem num sofá. A sua atitude foi um pouco brusca e assustou um pouco Hermione mas não os outros. Eles tinham esperado por isto desde o princípio. Mas resolveram se concentrar em outra coisa. Como resultado disso a sua tia reparou numa coisa.

- Harry onde foi que arranjaste essas roupas? Foi isso que você foi comprar e não disse nada ao Vernon? – Perguntou ela.

- Bem, sim. Eu tinha de arranjar alguma coisa para vestir, afinal aquilo estava enorme em mim. – Respondeu ele.

- Sim eu sei. Mas você realmente ficou muito bonito, e muito parecido com o James. – Disse a sua tia.

- Bom mas vamos acabar com esta conversa todo e vamos almoçar. Ouvi alguém dizer que estavam cheios de fome ainda há pouco. – Disse Albus.

Dirigiram-se para um mesa já posta num dos anexos da sala principal e chamaram um elfo para lhes trazer a comida. Enquanto comiam a conversa era banal e muitas vezes paralela. Depois de terem terminado de comer o ambiente tornou-se mais sério e mais propício a conversas. E Albus falou.

- Agora que já comemos temos de acertar algumas coisas. Primeiro quero a confirmação que vais ficar no castelo e ser a minha professora de defesa contra artes das trevas Petunia? – Começou Albus.

- É claro que sim. Afinal tenho formação de auror e como tal tenho de saber tanto, artes como defesa. – Disse a tia Petunia.

-bom. Muito bom. Remus acho que também vou precisar de ti. O nosso zelador vai-se reformar e como acho que vocês precisam de voltar a ficar juntos vou fazer tudo para arranjar trabalho para todos. Alem do que acho que os alunos sentem a falta do "professor Lupin". – Disse Albus virando-se para Remus.

- Com prazer. Mas acho que vai haver algumas noites sem patrulhamento. – Disse ele fazendo graça.

- Disso tratamos depois. E vão ser mais noites do que tu imaginas. Sirius, tu és sem duvida o caso mais difícil. Há gente que te vai reconhecer se andares por ai. E não queremos isso. Embora o ministério te tenha considerado inocente não te posso mostrar à escola. – Disse Albus pensando.

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Pelo menos os adultos pois Harry e Hermione pensaram e olharam um para o outro e assentiram. Por isso falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Professor. – Exclamaram eles. Olharam-se e sorriram. Harry continuou. – Professor, o que o senhor quer dizer com isso? Afinal o único que poderia reconhecer o Sirius seria o Ron e esse vai saber de todas as maneiras. – Hermione continuou. – Não vai? Afinal ele também conhece o Sirius. E embora o Malfoy tem conseguido perceber quem o Sirius é nunca poderá dizer nada. Porque já não tem a protecção do pai. – Finalizou Hermione.

- Realmente. Mas o problema é exactamente esse. O Malfoy não pode dizer mas o Ron descobrirá. E nós não queremos isso. – Esclareceu ele.

- Não? Mas não vai contar? – Perguntaram eles ao mesmo tempo.

- Não. E vocês já vão perceber porquê. Mas tem alguma ideia? – Perguntou Albus.

Todos ficaram em silêncio quando der repente Hermione teve uma ideia. Ela chamou a atenção do Harry e começou a sussurrar.

- Harry, nós sabemos que o Ron é muito distraído, certo? – Começou ela.

- Sim e depois? Ele vai ter uma prova bem grande, negra e peluda para não se distrair. – Replicou ele também aos sussurros.

- Sim e também vai reparar que andas muito mais contente. Mas e se ele tiver algo que prove o contrario. Alguma outra coisa. – Respondeu Hermione.

- Sim, ta bem. Outra coisa. Fiquei na mesma. Que outra coisa. – Provocou ele.

Sem se terem apercebido tinham parado de sussurrar e falavam agora em voz alta e tinham a atenção dos outros virada para eles.

- Ai, ai. Ás vezes parece que não pensas. Sei lá, tens de arranjar alguma coisa que te ponha alegre. Alguma coisa que conseguiste. E isso vai deixar de lado a parte do triste. Agora a parte do cão… hum… é relativamente simples. – Respondeu Hermione.

- Ai sim senhora sabichona. E como é que faz? Dizes ao Ron que comprei um cão, queres ver? – Perguntou ele gozando.

- Bem para falar a verdade é exactamente isso que podes fazer. – Respondeu Hermione simplesmente.

Todos olharam para ela como se tivesse ficado louca.

- Oh vá lá. É uma boa ideia. Pensa lá comigo. Ele é distraído. Se tu disseres que o Remus te deu o cão para não te sentires sozinho e porque te lembra o Sirius, ele não vai desconfiar. Tu sabes disso. – Replicou ela.

- Bom, isso é verdade. Mas será que ele é tão distraído? Ele afinal vai ver que eu vou ficar muito contente. Alem do que não sei se, se pode ter cães em Hogwarts. – Disse ele.

- Bem poder, até podes. Vais é ficar com dois animais de estimação. Mas tu sabes que ele nunca acreditou na história do arco e do véu. Ficou sempre na defensiva. Talvez ele nunca tenha perdido ninguém importante e por isso não ouvia nada. Mas tu sabes o que ouviste e sabes que o podes convencer. – Disse fazendo uma pausa. – Quanto ao andares feliz é fácil de se resolver. Vais ter de arranjar uma namorada. Ou conquistares a Cho. – Disse ela simplesmente.

- COMO? – Perguntou ele atordoado.

- Oh por amor de deus. Tu sabes bem que ele sabe da tua queda pela Cho. E eu ainda não dei para burra, sabias? - Disse ela sentindo-se ofendida.

- Pois não. Mas parece que tas a dar agora. Onde, diz me, onde é que eu vou arranjar uma rapariga disposta a isso. Pelo amor de deus Hermione! – Exclamou ele.

- Sei lá. Orienta te. Não és tu que és rapaz? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Sim. Mas temos a ordem. E eu quero estar com o Sirius não com uma rapariga que eu vou ter de aprender a gostar para me safar. – Disse ele revoltado.

- Então escolhe uma que gostes! – Disse ela irritada.

Antes que se, forma-se uma discussão Albus interrompeu.

- Bem é uma boa ideia. Mas vamos ter de alterar esse plano um pouco. Afinal vocês os dois vão ter muito que fazer este ano. Tu gostavas de ajudar o Harry, não é Hermione? – Disse Albus.

- No que eu puder. Mas porquê? – Respondeu ela.

- Porque quem vai ser a sua namorada vais ser tu! – Respondeu simplesmente Albus…

- COMO? O QUE É QUE O SENHOR DISSE?

Continua……………

Tixa-chan

Olá. Espero que gostem deste capítulo. Eu sei que parou num momento muito cómico. Afinal a reacção deles fica em suspanse. Vejam e deixem opiniões e se quiserem sugestões! Bjx e espero que gostem.

Salira- olha este capitulo ta maior do que o habitual mas eu espero que gostes na mesma. E espera pelo próximo para saberes como é que o casal vai reagir ás próximas revelações. Bjx tixa.

Annette- olha não tens deixado comentários mas eu deixo um nota. Espero que gostes do capítulo e que acompanhes a historia. Se quiseres deixa sugestões! Bjx tixa.,

Mila- fiquei muito contente com a teu comentário. Espero que gostes deste capítulo também e que deixes mais opiniões. Se quiseres dá alguma sugestão. Bjx tixa.


	7. O namoro

AVISO: as personagens não são minhas e eu não estou a ganhar dinheiro com isto. É apenas para me divertir!

HARRY POTTER E AS VERDADES ESCONDIDAS.

Capitulo 7

O namoro…………

- COMO? O QUE É QUE O SENHOR DISSE? – Gritou ela em resposta à afirmação.

- Calma Hermione, muita calma. Olha, pensa comigo. Ele vai poder se escapar da sala comum para ver o Sirius e tu também. Alem do que vocês vão fazer muitas coisas ao longo do ano. – Disse Albus tentando acalma-la.

- Ai sim? E tais como? E porque é que eu preciso ser a namorada dele? Afinal o Ron vai lhe dar uma coisa e não ficar distraído. Nós somos **_melhores amigos_**. Diz vos alguma coisa? – Replicou Hermione.

- Diz. E acima de tudo tu queres ajuda-lo. Olha eu não vou pedir para vocês andarem sempre aos beijos nem nada disso. Alem do que ambos são tímidos por isso podem muito bem disfarçar essa parte. Um beijinho aqui outro ali chega muito bem. E depois vocês vão "desaparecer" durante algumas horas durante todos os dias. Não para namorar mas é isso que vão dizer. – Explicou Albus.

- Esta bem. O Harry tem de receber algum treino. Mas o que é que eu vou fazer enquanto isso? Olho para as paredes? – Respondeu Hermione.

- Quem disse que só o Harry ia receber um treino? Eu já percebi que vocês se comunicam muito bem, mesmo sem palavras. E isso é muito bom. Por isso decidi fazer algo com vocês. Mas calma que já lá vamos. Agora temos de resolver a situação do Sirius. Aceitas fazê-lo Hermione? – Perguntou Albus.

Hermione estava dividida. Ela queria isto mais que tudo na vida. E por isso tinha medo de se envolver. Mas por outro lado eles eram amigos muito próximos e ia ser super simples passar por namorados. Alguns beijos, umas escapadas da sala comum, andar de mãos dadas e esse tipo de coisa era muito simples de fazer. Mas e ele? Será que ele concordava? Hermione não sabia e por isso olhou para Harry. E ali viu tudo o que precisava para dizer, o sim. Carinho, companheirismo, compreensão, devoção e acima de tudo amizade. E ela falou.

- Sim. Eu faço.

Harry olhava para ela com admiração. Tinha a perfeita noção de ser um livro aberto naquele momento, mas também sabia que já o era à muito tempo para Hermione. Ele prometeu a si mesmo que aquele "namoro" ia dar certo. E eles continuariam assim naquele momento mágico mas Albus teve de o cortar par continuar a falar.

- Bom, suponho que queiram saber o que vão fazer, não é? - Perguntou Albus.

- Sim. – Responderam eles.

Primeiro quero te perguntar uma coisa Hermione. O Harry falou-vos da profecia? Disse a algum de vocês o que ela dizia? – Perguntou Albus.

- Não. Nós perguntamos muitas vezes. Principalmente o Ron. Eu não tive coragem ele estava de rastos por causa do Sirius e com isso acabei por calar o Ron. Mas porquê? – Respondeu Hermione

Porque está na altura de tu a saberes. Tu e todos vocês. – Disse ele calmamente.

- COMO? Desculpe mas não pode fazer isso. Eles vão correr perigo! E profecia é o que o Voldemort mais quer e você está a dize-la a um grupo de possíveis alvos! – Disse ele revoltado.

- Calma. Tem calma. Tu sabes muito bem que a profecia é um peso alto demais para tu pagares sozinho. Depois de fazer duas coisas que estão programadas Voldemort já não pudera fazer nada contra nenhum deles. E já agora volta a tratar-me por tu se faz favor. - Respondeu Albus.

- Como quiseres. – Replicou ele.

- Bom a profecia é esta. – Disse ele. Fazendo um encanamento trouxe a pensadeira para o centro da mesa e mexeu lá com a varinha até sair de lá uma mulher embrulhada em xailes. E ela dizia num voz rouca e seca:

-" _Aquele que tem o puder para derrotar o senhor das trevas aproxima-se... nascido daqueles que três vezes o desafiaram, nascido quando o sétimo mês finda... e o senhor das trevas vai marca-lo como igual, mas ele desconhece... e um terá de morrer ás mãos do outro, pois nenhum pode viver enquanto o outro sobreviver... aquele que detém o puder para derrotar o senhor das trevas vai nascer quando o sétimo mês findar... "_

- Esta é a profecia. A profecia que liga Tom Riddle a Harry Potter. – Disse Albus depois de um silêncio se formar.

Harry estava petrificado. Nunca tinha pensado que teria de ouvir aquilo outra vez. Teve a vaga noção de que a sua tia e Hermione o estavam a abraçar. E agarrou-se a elas como se a sua vida dependesse disso. Porque tinha de ouvir quilo outra vez. Tinha de se acalmar afinal ainda tinha muito que conversar. Respirou fundo e começou a falar.

- Bom disse que tínhamos coisas a fazer. E quais seriam essas tio Albus? – Perguntou Harry.

- Bom, tu e a Hermione tem um contacto mental muito bom e por isso vão estudar juntos fora das aulas. Acho que a única consequência é que a Hermione vai passar a ter um concorrente nas melhores notas do ano! – Disse brincando. Mas logo voltou a falar. – vão ter aulas de oclumâcia e legimencia comigo, poções com Severus e com a tua tia, defesa com todos nós, vão também ter treino físico onde iram fazer artes marciais e ganhar flexibilidade e resistência. Tu Hermione vais ter aulas de voo e vais ter de saber voar tão bem como o Harry no final do ano. Também vão ter feitiços com o Sirius, Remus e o Severus, terão aulas de duelos com espadas comigo, com a tua tia e com o Remus. Vou fazer algo que depois de feito eu nunca tive conhecimento, vou tornar-vos animagos. Nisso vamos todos ajudar. Agora vai demorar muito menos tempo. Mas eu vou explicar uma coisa. Os marotos vão acabar na geração do teu pai porque não puderam ter todos filho por isso cabe-vos a vocês continuarem esse grupo de amigo percebem. – Disse Albus.

- Sim. Mas como fazemos isso? Afinal o Ron não sabe de nada disto! Ele teria de fazer parte do grupo ou não? – Replicou Harry.

- Não obrigatoriamente. Sabes porque é que os marotos eram tão unidos? – Perguntou Albus.

- Porque confiavam uns nos outros e acima de tudo queriam que a sua amizade fosse verdadeira sem segredos nem mentiras. Sendo assim amigos para todo o sempre. – Responderam Harry e Hermione em perfeita sintonia.

- Exactamente. E porque tal como vocês eles estavam em total sintonia. E é por isso que vocês têm de procurar novas amizades. Claro que o Ron também deve ter sintonia com vocês mas tu e a Hermione são como irmãos siameses. Sentem, ouvem e pensam as mesmas coisas ao mesmo tempo. E isso é uma vantagem. Com a ajuda das aulas vocês vão se tornar imbatíveis. Mas temos de começar é pela parte da animagia. Isto é simples com o poder de tantos magos para ajudar. Primeiro tem de fazer como os marotos fizeram. Pensem nas vossas a características. – Disse Albus.

- Características? Eu sempre ouvi dizer que somos maus juízes de nós próprios. – Replicou Hermione.

- Não deixa de ser verdade. Mas eu acho que vocês vão-se encaixar não características dos antigos ou melhor dos marotos mais velhos. – Disse Albus.

- Sim. O do Harry provavelmente vai dar com o do pai. Mas eu não tenho familiares marotos. Não sei onde me vou encaixar. – Disse Hermione.

- Tu não podes saber se és ou não parecida com pessoas que nunca conheceste. Não achas? – Replicou Petunia.

- Sim. Pensando por ai nós só conhecemos as vossas características e não as dos pais do Harry. Mas se ele coincide com o pai eu vou coincidir com a mãe? – Perguntou Hermione baralhada.

- Sim. Mas tu ouviste-me no juramento? Eu falo pelas duas porque pelas nossas personalidades o mapa só abre com as duas. Mas para termos a certeza vamos experimentar. O que acham meninos? – Perguntou a sua tia.

- Sim é possível. E se for assim o resto dos marotos terão de ocupar as nossas personalidades, não é? – Replicou Severus.

- Sim se der certo. Vamos a isso. – Disse Petunia.

- Esperem eles não sabem o quer fazer ou dizer. – Lembrou Remus.

- É verdade já me esquecia. Bom Harry as tuas palavras são: em conjunto connosco vais dizer: **Pelo que juramos antes de nos terem separado prometemos agora cumprir este juramento até ao fim dos nossos dias. E para que não o esqueçamos pedimos-te ó mapa que nos mostres o nosso juramento**.

Depois vais dizer sozinho:** pela agilidade, bravura e companheirismo em mim investidos eu te peço mapa salteador que me mostres o juramento feito há tantos anos. Palavra de James e Harry Potter. **Dizes isto antes do Sirius.

Depois voltas a falar sozinho: **pela a agilidade, bravura e companheirismo em mim investidos eu te peço mapa salteador…**Dizes isto depois do Sirius.

Depois dizes connosco: **Por todas estas qualidades perdidas quando nos separaram e quando alguns de nós morreram nós te pedimos ó mapa salteador que nos lembres do nosso juramente magico para que o puçamos cumprir até ao fim dos nossos dias.**

E concentraste no mapa e em nós. Vais sentir um correr de energia. Porque vais ligar a tua à nossa.- Disse ela fazendo uma pausa. – Tu dizes tudo em sintonia comigo. E a nossa frase é: **Pela calma, doçura e manha em nós investidas nós te pedimos mapa salteador que nos mostres o juramento há tantos anos feito. Palavra de Petunia Evans e Hermione Granger. **

E a nossa que vem depois é: **Pela doçura, calma e manha perdidas eu te rogo mapa salteador….**

Já sabes primeiro somos as últimas e depois as primeiras. Todos prontos? Vamos a isso. **Amizade da Fénix**. – Disse apontando a varinha à dos outros.

Varinhas apontadas ao centro do mapa e eles começam a falar.

**- Pelo que juramos antes de nos terem separado prometemos agora cumprir este juramento até ao fim dos nossos dias. E para que não o esqueçamos pedimos-te ó mapa que nos mostres o nosso juramento. **– Bradaram eles todos juntos

Para falarem depois um de cada vez.

**-Pela agilidade, bravura e companheirismo em mim investidos, eu te peço mapa salteador que me mostres o juramento feito há tantos anos. Palavra de James e Harry Potter**.

**- Pela coragem e vivacidade que tenho dentro do meu ser eu te peço mapa salteador que me mostres o juramento feito há tantos anos. Palavra de Sirius Black.**

**- Pela destreza, audácia e força de vontade em mim investidos eu te peço mapa salteador que me mostres o juramento feito há tantos anos. Palavra de Severus Snape. **

**- Pela impulsividade madura e inteligência em situações criticas eu te peço mapa salteador que me mostres o juramento feito há tantos anos. Palavra de Remus Lupin. **

**- Pela calma, doçura e manha em nós investidas nós te pedimos mapa salteador que nos mostres o juramento há tantos anos feito. Palavra de Petunia Evans e Hermione Granger. **

Fizeram uma pausa para voltarem a falar agora pela ordem inversa.

**- Pela doçura, calma e manha perdidas eu te rogo mapa salteador….**

**- Pela impulsividade madura e inteligência em situações criticas eu te peço mapa salteador…**

**- Pela destreza, audácia e força de vontade perdidas eu te aclamo mapa salteador…**

**- Pela coragem e vivacidade perdidas eu te rogo mapa salteador…**

**- Pela agilidade, bravura e companheirismo perdidos eu te peço mapa salteador…**

Fizeram outra pausa para voltarem a gritar todos juntos.

- **Por todas estas qualidades perdidas quando nos separaram e quando alguns de nós morreram nós te pedimos ó mapa salteador que nos lembres do nosso juramente magico para que o puçamos cumprir até ao fim dos nossos dias!** – Clamaram eles.

Pouco tempo depois um juramento apareceu escrito no mapa.

- Conseguimos! – Exclamou Hermione super feliz.

- Sim é verdade. Mas a tua energia é diferente da, da Lilly. Não te vás conseguir transformar numa loba branca. Mas eu sei de alguém que vai. – Respondeu a tia Petunia.

- o quê? A tia está a dizer-me que eu tenho a energia da minha mãe? E que me vou transformar numa loba branca? – Disse Harry incrédulo.

- Quase isso. Só em vez de uma loba vai ser um lobo, né? – Retorquiu a sua tia.

- Sim, mas porque não um cervo como o meu pai? – Perguntou ele.

- Porque a parte do teu pai está no teu patrono. Se o teu patrono fosse um lobo transformavas-te em cervo. Mas é melhor assim. A tua energia fica branca e imaculada. Mas ficamos com uma questão, no que é que a Hermione se vai transformar. Um animal calmo, carinhoso e manhoso…. - Pensava Remus em voz alta.

JÁ SEI! – Grita Sirius der repente.

- Calma rapaz que assim assustas toda a gente! – Exclama Severus.

- Ah não sejas assim. Mas sabes, eu conheci um animal assim. Foi aqui no castelo no terceiro ano. – Começou Sirius.

- Já sei. O bichento! É muito calmo se não lhe fizerem mal nem a ele nem ás pessoas que ele gosta… – começou Harry.

- É bem manhoso já que é capaz de perceberas coisas facilmente e tira partido delas… – continuou Remus.

- E é carinhoso sem dúvida. É isso. Eu transformo-me numa gata! – Terminou Hermione.

- Pois é. E nós acertamos no apelido Mione. – Disse Harry meio a brincar.

- É, pode parecer piada mas acertaram mesmo! – Disse Sirius rindo.

Todos estavam contentes e riam muito da coincidência até que Harry se lembra.

- Tio Albus? E agora? Você disse que era fácil se nós soubéssemos o animal e agora o que temos de fazer? – Perguntou Harry.

- Existe um poção que se faz em duas horas que nos premite nos transformar em animagos. É um poção pouco utilizada já que é preciso saber prepara-la devidamente. Mas para isso quem melhor se não o nosso amigo Severus? – Respondeu Albus.

- Por nós tudo bem! O professor faz essa poção? – Respondeu Hermione.

- Faço. Mas com uma condição. Façam como o Albus disse e me chamem de Severus se não fica muito estranho. Pode ser? – Respondeu Severus.

- Sim Severus! – Responderam os dois em coro.

- Bom Albus, eu vou fazer a poção. Alguém quer vir ajudar? – Pergunta ele.

- É melhor eu ir. Afinal se forem alguns destes dois ainda temos alguma desgraça em vez de animagos. Vamos Severus. – Disse a tia Petunia.

E lá foram eles a rir da cara dos seus amigos.

- Bom eu suponho que tens muita conversa para por em dia, tanto com a Mione como com o Sirius. Mas acho que é melhor tu e a Mione se irem resolver enquanto eu, Sirius e Remus acertamos alguns detalhes. – Disse Albus.

- Tudo bem! – Responderam eles.

E saíram da sala do director e foram rumo ao lago.

Continua……………

Tixa-chan

Mais um capitulo e consegui fazer maiorzinho. Este tem menos revelações mas acho que ficou bom na mesma. Epero que gostem. Bjx tixa.

Salira- olha eu sei k disseste que não devia meter tudo de seguida mas as ideias não param de vir eu começo a escrever e nunca mais paro. Espero que gostes. Bjx

Annette- oi este capitulo ficou maiorzinho e espero que gostes e deixes opiniões! Bjx

Mila- olha é outro capitulo e acho que vai dar um cheirinho de como vai ser gira a historia. Aqui começam a formar-se casais. Espero que gostes e que deixes opiniões! bjx


	8. A poção

AVISO: as personagens ano são minhas e eu não tenho lucro co estas historias. Divirta-se.

HARRY POTTER E AS VERDADES ESCONDIDAS.

Capitulo 8

A poção…….

Enquanto eles iam no caminho do lago Hermione começou a pensar… " será que ele ficou chateado de eu ter aceitado aquele acordo maluco?... Será que ele se importa de nós nos termos de beijar de vez em quando? Será q…" estava ela a pensar quando Harry toma coragem e fala.

- Mione. Eu estou confuso com tudo isto. Primeiro aquela ideia mirabolante, depois a ideia do meu tio. E agora esta história de sermos animagos… – disse ele tentando expor as suas ideias.

- Eu sei Harry. E temos muito que falar. Mas primeiro a historia da ideia do deu tio… nós temos de fazer isto resultar. É pelo Sirius. – Disse ela confiante.

- Eu sei. Por isso vamos fazer o nosso melhor. Mas vamos falar de outra coisa. O que achas disto dos treinos e de termos de formar os novos marotos? – Respondeu Harry.

- Bom, eu não sei. Por um lado esta história de esconder do Ron não me cheira bem. E por outro lado até acho que vamos passar o ano à procura de pessoas para os novos marotos. – Replicou Mione.

- É verdade. E esta historia de treino. Parece coisa de auror não é? – Ponderou Harry.

- Sim isso é verdade. Mas o que eu tenho haver com isso, ainda não percebi. Mas tudo bem. Mas deixado isso de lado. O que você tem feito nas ferias? – Respondeu Hermione.

E começaram a conversar de coisas banais.

---------------------------------------------------/--------------------------------------------------------

Entretanto no escritório de Snape…

- Será que fazemos bem em entregar a eles este fardo? E ainda por cima temos de os ensinar a trabalhar com um lobisomem. Estaremos nós a fazer a coisa certa? – Perguntou Petunia.

- Não sei Pety. Mas eles tem de estar preparado e tu sabes que precisamos do círculo mágico. Ainda não percebemos o que ele traz de bom mas temos de acreditar nele. Tu sabes e sentiste como foi importante quando nos unimos todos. Eles têm de aprender por eles próprios. – Respondeu Severus.

- Sim eu sei. Mas já viste o que vamos fazer? Temos de lhes ensinar tanto quanto sabemos e eles ainda têm de continuar o nosso legado. E esse circulo… ele só pode ser completado com a Lilly e o James. Se não é apenas parte do circulo. Isto é, se ninguém morrer até lá.

- Tens toda a razão. Mas sabes, eu acho é que os equivalentes a nós não gostam muita da ideia de me ter por perto sabes? – Respondeu Severus preocupado.

- Sim, talvez. Mas espera ai. Tu sabes quem são os nossos substitutos? – Perguntou Petunia baralhada.

- Sei. E também sei. Quem vai substituir o nosso romance. Espero que acabe de maneira diferente. – Respondeu ele.

- Desculpa? Acabar? O que é que acabou que eu perdi? – Perguntou Petunia aproximando-se de Severus.

Severus fica confuso e recua um passo. A poção a esta hora já estava a repousar e eles tinham mais uma hora e meia.

- Que queres dizer? Acabou quando te casas-te, não foi? – Retorquiu ele inseguro.

- Não, não acabou. E ainda agora está a começar. – Disse ela reduzindo a distância entre ela e Severus.

Estavam a poucos milímetros de distância. Quando Severus resolveu falar.

- Então temos de aproveitar o tempo que estivemos longe um do outro. – Disse beijando-a.

A princípio foi um beijo superficial, quase infantil. Mas depois foi-se aprofundando. As memorias de tudo o que tinham vivido juntos, o amor partilhado, as saudades e as perdas que tiveram desde de então. E por fim e plenitude. O amor tão almejado que finalmente estava de volta. Com tudo isto de volta eles não se queriam separar mas foi necessário, pela falta de ar. Mas mal eles se separaram, Severus voltou a falar.

- E isto? Que significa isto? E como ficamos agora? – Perguntou ele começando a ter esperanças.

- Ficamos da mesma maneira que estávamos antes de eu me casar. Muito bem e namorando. Chega para ti? – Respondeu ela.

- Chega e sobra. – Respondeu Severus.

E voltou a beijar Petunia e ficaram assim namorando e conversando enquanto esperavam a poção ficar pronta.

---------------------------------------------------/---------------------------------------------------------

No escritório de Albus….

- Bom e agora que os casais se estão a entender vamos nós falar. – Falou albus.

- Sim. A Pety e o Sev já se devem de estar a entender e o Harry e a Mione devem estar novamente amigos. Mas o que queres falar connosco? – Respondeu Remus.

- Bom. É sobre o resto dos marotos. Eu tenho a certeza que eles vão querer por o Ron no meio disto. E o meu problema é que o único que ele se encaixa é nas características do Peter. E vocês sabem que é perigoso. – Disse Albus.

- Depende Albus. – Respondeu Remus.

- Depende do que? Do caminho que ele escolher? Pois é disso mesmo que tenho medo. – Disse Albus confuso.

- Não. Depende das características que estejas a falar. Temos as características que nós conhecemos em Hogwarts e temos as de devorador da morte. A quais te referes? – Respondeu Sirius.

- Hã? – Disse Albus confuso

- Sim. Temos o Petter simpático, afável, brincalhão, distraído, amigo do seu amigo, desastrado e talvez um pouco medroso. – Começou Remus.

- Depois temos o Petter frigido, agressivo, mesquinho, egoísta e assassino. De qual destas qualidades estas a falar? – Terminou Sirius.

- Não sabia que viam o Peter assim. Bom, eu estou a referir ao primeiro Peter. Mas tenho medo que ele se transforme num segundo Peter. Percebem? – Respondeu Albus admirado.

- Não. Ele não se vai transformar. Pelo menos não se lhe contarem a verdade. Se ele for o primeiro maroto a ser descoberto. E que tenha acesso aos treinos como todos eles. – Respondeu Remus.

- Se vocês acham… – respondeu Albus.

- Achamos. Mas tu falaste em marotos… e quem são os outros…. – Inquiriu Remus.

- Isso meus meninos é algo que vocês teram de descobrir sozinhos. Alias é essa a vossa tarefa. Ajudar o Harry e a Mione a descobrir os marotos. Foi por isso que os deixei cá ficar. Cada um de vocês vai ter de encontrar o seu substituto. E podem pedir ajuda uns aos outros mas nunca digam nada ao Harry e a Mione. Eles têm de descobrir sozinhos. – Respondeu Albus com um brilho misterioso nos seus brilhantes olhos azuis.

- Ok tu é que sabes. Mas vamos ficar onde? – Perguntou Remus.

- Por muito que me custe vou separar os casais. A Petunia vai ficar nos aposentos de professora de defesa contra as artes das trevas, Sirius vai ficar com Harry no quarto já que vai ser seu animal de estimação. Tu, Remus, vais ficar nos antigos aposentos do zelador. Severus onde sempre ficou e o mesmo para os mais novos. Mas vou deixar o Harry ir à torre feminina, vamos precisar disso ainda este ano. Com toda a certeza. – Respondeu Albus.

- Ok. Mas já agora quem vai dar aulas de resistência, flexibilidade e artes marciais ao Harry e à Mione? – Perguntou Sirius.

- Aulas de artes marciais, vais dar tu e o Remus. De flexibilidade o Severus e a Petunia. E acho que de resistência vão dar todos. Mas porquê? – Respondeu Albus.

- Sei lá. Temos de saber o que temos a fazer não acha? – Disse encolhendo os braços.

- Bom, eu concordo com o Sirius. Mas tenho uma pergunta a fazer. Quanto tempo disses-te que a poção demorava a fazer? – Perguntou Remus com um brilho malicioso nos olhos.

Eles olharam-se e de rompante começaram a rir…

------------------------------------------------/------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto isso nos jardins continuavam Harry e Hermione a falar.

- Harry, eu sei que estamos muito descontraídos mais eu quero mesmo falar sobre tudo isto. – Disse Mione der repente.

- Sim Mione, eu também quero. Esta história está a deixar-me muito intrigado. Primeiro todo este treino e depois a historia de não podermos dizer a verdade ao Ron. E ainda temos de achar os novos marotos. – Disse Harry tentando raciocinar.

- Sim. Mas a parte do treino ainda é o menos. Mas como vamos achar os novos marotos. Afinal sempre fomos um trio. Como vamos seleccionar os certos. Sei que temos de ir pelas características. Mas não sabemos mais nada. Como achas que vamos fazer? – Diz Mione preocupada.

- Relaxa. Eu acho que quem nos vai ajudar são os próprios marotos. Só que temos um problema. Quem será o que irá substituir os Severus? É desse que eu tenho medo. – Respondeu Harry

- Eu não tenho medo. Acho que vai acontecer como da primeira vez. Esse ou essa se irão apaixonar por um de nós e depois disso um de nós irá apoiar e ai traze-lo para junto de nós. Acho que nos vamos dar muito bem. E provavelmente até já nos conhecemos só não sabemos quem são as pessoas certas. – Disse Mione pensativa.

- É, tens razão. Mas é melhor voltar-mos já passou as duas horas. Vamos? – Disse ele levantando-se e estendendo a sua mão para ajuda-la.

- Vamos. – Respondeu ela pegando na mão que lhe era estendida.

E assim foram eles de mãos dadas para a sala do director para tomarem a poção que os tornaria animagos.

-------------------------------------------------------/-------------------------------------------------

Na sala de Severus a poção já estava pronta e eles estavam a pô-la em copos doseados para depois lhe juntarem algo mais. Esta poção funcionava como a polisuco. Era preciso um pouco do animal em que se iriam transformar. Mas eles não ficariam iguais nem seria só por uma hora. Cada um iria ficar como devia ser e para sempre podendo volta à forma humana sempre que quisessem. Eles já tinham tudo o que precisavam. Um pelo de lobo e outro pelo de gato. O pelo do lobo era da própria Petunia e o pelo do gato era do bichento. Severus e Petunia levaram tudo para escritório de Albus. E lá ficaram á espera de Mione e de Harry.

- Ora aqui estão vocês. Vocês só precisam de beber tudo o que está no copo e de pensarem no animal. Pensem num que já tenham visto. E concentrem-se nisso. Pensem nisso e apenas nisso. – Disse Severus.

Eles fizeram o que lhes era pedido. Depois disso ouvem um estrondo e um nuvem de fumo forma-se e por de traz dessa nuvem estavam…………

Continua………

Tixa-chan

Mais um capitulo mas este está péssimo estava meio sem imaginação mas espero que gostem na mesma. Resolvi deixar em suspenso. Era que eles conseguiram se transformar com sucesso? Esperem pelo próximo capitulo e vejam. Bjx e espero que gostem.

Salira- olá! É mais um capitulo mas tenho de admitir este não ta nada de jeito. Vou ver se consigo fazer melhor para a próxima. Mas espero que continues a acompanhar a fic. Obrigado pelas opiniões. Bjx!

Annette- olá. Nunca mais deixaste uma opinião por isso acho que vou deixar de por recado. Mas obrigado na mesma e espero que continues a acompanhar a historia! Bjx.

Mila- olá! Bom mais capitulo da historia. Mas este não ta grande coisa. Espero que deixes opiniões e que continues a acompanhar a história. Bjx!


	9. a mistriosa leoa prateada

AVISO: as personagens não são minhas e não ganho lucro algum em fazer isto. É puro divertimento!

HARRY POTTER E AS VERDADES ESCONDIDAS

Capitulo 9

A misteriosa leoa prateada.

Eles fizeram o que lhes era pedido. Depois disso ouvem um estrondo e uma nuvem de fumo forma-se e por de traz dessa nuvem estavam…………

Enquanto o fumo se ia dizimando podia-se ver duas silhuetas. Mas por mais estranho que parecesse eram praticamente do mesmo tamanho. Mas como podia isso ser? Um era um lobo e a outra uma gata. Bom, isto foi o que eles pensaram. Mas quando o fumo se dizimou o que viram foi algo diferente. Estavam em frente de um lobo branco. Este e radiava magia e tinha um aparência pura e transmitia um inocência inacreditável. Mas a outra animal era estranho. Todos olharam desconfiados. Estavam frente a frente com uma leoa. Uma leoa enorme e bela. Ao contrário do normal esta leoa de olhos castanhos e brilhantes tinha a pelagem de um cor estranha. Ela era prateada com um patrono mas tinha um tonalidade rosa no pelo. Um rosa bebé. Era uma bela leoa, a sua pelagem tenha um tom único e ao contrário do lobo esta tinha um olhar travesso como se estivesse pronto para fazer alguma coisa. Mas ao mesmo tempo era sereno e transmitia coragem e uma doçura inacreditável para se tratar de um felino. Até que der repente Remus se faz ouvir.

- James……… – sussurra ele observando o lobo e o outro animal interagirem.

- James! – Perguntaram o resto dos marotos confusos.

- Ok Remus. Faz lembrar o carinho que o James e a Lilly tinham um pelo outro agora o animal! – Disse a sua tia atordoada.

- Sim. Mas não é isso. Este é o feminino dá segunda opção de transformação que o James tinha. Tu sabes bem que ele era corajoso até ao fim. E sabes qual é o animal que simboliza isso. – Explicou ele ainda olhando para os dois animais no meio da sala.

- Mas para isso acontecer ela teria de ter a mesma energia do James. E isso é impossível. A Mione é bem conhecida por ser a mais inteligente. E pelo que sei o chapéu seleccionador quase a pôs na corovial. E isso quer dizer que ela provavelmente se teria de transformar no animal inteligente. Mas a coragem e as características da Lilly vieram ao de cima e ela viu-se fora do verdadeiro contesto. – Replicou Sirius.

- E já agora porque é que nunca nos disseste que sabias a segunda opção do James? – Perguntou Severus com curiosidade.

- Nunca disse nada porque ele me pediu. E depois da sua morte não tinha lógica, né? E depois, quanto ás características, é fácil e simples. Mas vou responder-vos com uma pergunta. Porque é que ela foi seleccionada para os Gryffindor? – Respondeu Remus.

Entretanto Albus estava a dizer a Mione a Harry como eles deviam fazer para voltar para as suas formas humanas. Mas também ele ouviu a pergunta. E no final quem a respondeu foi Harry.

- Ela foi seleccionada para os Gryffindor porque "são as nossas decisões, mais que as nossas qualidades, que determinam quem somos". – Disse Harry numa voz profunda.

- Sim é verdade. É por isso que a nossa Hermione tem a energia do james. – Aprovou remus.

- DESCULPEM LÁ! Mas podiam-me explicar esta história que eu não estou a perceber nada. E já agora posso saber como é que não em transformei numa gata? E como foi que isto aconteceu se o pelo era de gato? – Perguntou ela começando a ficar irritada.

- Primeiro porque o pelo era de gato. E tanto os gatos, como o animal em que transformas-te são da família dos felinos. Depois porque a tua energia é muito parecida com a do ames embora as tuas características sejam as da Lilly. Em outras palavras. Tu ficaste com a energia do pai e com as características da mãe. O Harry ficou com as características do pai e coma energia da mãe. São dois marotos misturados vocês os dois. – Explicou Severus.

- Ah, ok. E podes explicar-me também porque é que estão todos a olhar para mim desta maneira. Eu posso ser uma felina mas não vou atacar ninguém. – Disse ela um pouco incomodada.

- Por nada Mione. É só que o teu animal é a prova que nos faltava. – Disse Petunia muito emocionada.

- Prova? – Perguntaram Harry e Mione confusos.

- Sim prova. Agora já não vale a pena esconder nada. Sabes porque é que vocês estão trocados? Porque vocês são os únicos que podem voltar a unir o círculo e a trazer de volta quem falta. – Disse Albus calmamente.

As mesmo tem cada um disse uma coisa.

- Circulo? - Disse Mione.

Trazer de volta? – Sussurrou Harry.

- Sim Harry. Com duas gerações dos marotos reunidas teremos poder que chegue para trazer o que falta para este mundo. Com um pouco de experiência espero. – Respondeu Albus suavemente.

- O círculo dos amigos estará de novo reunido. E quando isso acontecer a maior prova de amizade será dada. Mas para que tudo corra bem terão de confiar uns nos outros. Pois se isso não acontecer. Não trarão bem nenhum, ao mundo. E como criadora deste circulo eu exijo estar presente em todos os círculos, pois assim terei poder para o puder para ou abençoar. O mal neste mundo nunca reinará. Não se depender de mim. – Disse Hermione fechando os olhos para melhor recordar as palavras. – Estas foram palavras de Romena Ravenclaw.

- Exactamente Mione. Vejo que já tens algum conhecimento acerca do círculo. Alias tu e todos os que leram _"HOGWARTS – UMA HISTORIA"_. O que foram poucos. – Disse Albus.

- Sim. Mas lá não dizia nada de que maneira se pode utilizar. Mas dizia os riscos que corremos se não formos abençoados. – Disse ela encolhendo-se.

- Sim mas tu não sabes é o que acontece se forem todos animais. O círculo é primitivo mas romena sabe muito bem que existem maneiras de corrermos menos perigos. É por isso que primeiro terão de fazer o original e depois transformarem-se em animagos. Mas primeiro temos outras coisas a fazer. Isto é apenas se conseguir-mos fazer o queremos. – Disse Albus.

-sim. E para isso precisamos de todos os marotos. E como vamos descobri-los? – Retorquiu Harry.

- Com a ajuda dos velhos marotos. Mas cada um só poderá dizer-vos o seu substituto. Mesmo que saibam o dos outros nunca o puderam saber. E para vossa informação os romances terão de ser os mesmos. Digamos que iram ser substituídos. Falta saber por quem. - Disse Albus com um bocadinho de divertimento na voz.

- Espera ai. Vamos raciocinar. Os marotos são seis. E nós temos de encontrar o resto que falta. É obrigatório serem duas raparigas e quatro rapazes? – Disse Mione raciocinando.

- Errado Mione. Os marotos são 7. E não tem de ser 2 raparigas e 5 rapazes podem de maneira diferente. Depende da energia e das características. – Esclareceu Sirius.

- 7? Mas os marotos são: tu, a Pety, o Severus, o Remus, o James e a Lilly não é? – Perguntou Mione baralhada.

- Esqueceste-te de um Mione. O Petter. Ele também era um maroto. Embora se tenha separado muito de nós quando acabamos Hogwarts. – Responde Severus.

- O quê? Nós vamos ter alguém como o Petter? Está a querer dizer que nós vamos deixar-nos ser traídos? Como é…? – Começou Harry sendo interrompido pela voz urgente da Hermione.

- Como é a pessoa que procuramos? Quais são as características? – Disse Mione. " _Não pode. Ele não é um traidor. Por deus façam com que eu esteja enganada! " _– Pensou Hermione desesperada.

Remus percebendo que a menina tinha percebido respirou fundo e começou a falar.

- As suas características eram: simpático, afável, brincalhão, distraído, amigo do seu amigo, desastrado e talvez um pouco medroso. Estas são as características que tens de procurar.

- NÃO! NÃO QUERO! NÃO É VERDADE! VOCES ESTAO A MENTIR! ELE NÃO É ASSIM! NÃO É! E EU NÃO PERMITO QUE FALEM ASSIM DELE! NUNCA! NEM VOCES NEM NIGUEM! JAMAIS! – Gritou Hermione começando a chorar.

Todos baixaram a cabeça menos Harry. Porque e que ele defendia a pessoa que iria substituir o traidor? Mas não se atreveu a perguntar. E um silêncio formou-se na sala. Apenas interrompido pelos murmúrios e soluços de Hermione………………………………………

Continua……………………………………………………

Tixa-chan

Olá pessoal. Eu sei que desta vez demorei mais do que o habitual mas estava totalmente sem ideias. Mas agora elas vieram e foi para ficar! Tou cheia de novas e ideias e já tenho o básico todo armado! Espero que gostem. Bjx

Salira- obrigado pelos comentários e também pelo encorajamento. Foi muito importante para mim. Bjx e espero que gostes.

Mila- ainda bem que gostaste do outro capitulo. Este é meio para explicar o porque de eles virarem animagos, espero que gostes. Bjx

Mione03 – Oi. Obrigado pelo comentário. Espero que também gostes deste capítulo. Bjx

MioneGrangerPotter- oilá! Obrigado pelo comentário e espero que acompanhes a fic até ao final! Bjx e espero que gostes!


	10. A aprovação e a 1ª representação……

AVISO: as personagens não são minhas e eu não tenho lucro nenhum com isto. É puro divertimento. Espero que gostem.

HARRY POTTER E AS VERDADES ESCONDIDAS

Capitulo 10

A aprovação e a 1ª representação…….

Hermione ainda soluçava, enquanto o grupo de adultos baixava a cabeça como que pedindo desculpa. Mas Harry não percebia. Porquê? Ela não podia conhecer nenhum futuro maroto. Ou pelo menos não sabia que ele iria ser maroto. E o porque é que ele estava a defender aquele que ria ser o traidor? Harry estava cada vez mais confuso quando Hermione voltou a falar num ton de voz mais controlado.

- Professor, os destinos da nova geração de marotos vai ter de seguir a linha dos anteriores? – Perguntou ela tentando controlar-se.

- Não Mione não tem. Cada geração de marotos acaba da sua maneira. – Disse suavemente Albus.

- Uff. Ainda bem. Obrigado professor. Mas se não porque estão com esse ar tão derrotado. – Perguntou Hermione depois de ter suspirado aliviada.

Todos se entreolharam e apontaram para Harry. E foi que ela se lembrou. O que iria pensar Harry. Ele tinha tanta raiva do Petter, será que iria odiar o Ron também? Deixando de fazer suposições Mione chegou perto dele e começou a explicar.

- Harry, acho que encontramos um maroto. – Disse Mione suavemente.

- Ai sim? O que substitui o Petter não é? E posso saber quem é? – Perguntou Harry com uma ponta de sarcasmo na voz.

- Ron Weasley. – Disse Hermione em alto e bom som.

E um silêncio abateu-se sobre a sala. Harry estava petrificado e os outros com medo da reacção dele. Hermione lutava contra as lágrimas. Ela não queria que Harry pensasse mal do Ron. Eles tinham de ser fortes e de saber confiar nele pois se não ele ir ia-se virar contra eles uns bons meses e sem ele a caça aos marotos ficava por fazer. De certa forma era bom poder por o Ron na situação mas por outro lado. Era horrível. Ele iria substituir o traidor. Ele iria se sentir ultrajado. E com razão. Mas primeiro tinha de fazer o Harry entender depois falavam ambos com o Ron. Depois. Agora a sua prioridade era acalmar o Harry. Ela conhecia-o bem, sabia que iria se sentir traído não só pelos marotos como por ela também. Só de pensar isso doía tanto. Mas ela tinha de ser forte. Se ela não estivesse do lado dele nunca iríamos ter o círculo completo e ele nunca iria conhecer os seus pais. E ele tinha ouvido Albus o futuro desta geração de marotos podia e devia ter um destino diferente. Mas será que ele se vai lembrar disso. Duvido. Mas decidiu falar com ele para explicar melhor.

-Harry? Tem calma. Tu ouviste o teu tio. Cada geração de marotos tem a sua história. Não precisa de seguir a história anterior. E alem do mais é o Ron. E sem ele nunca pode ria-mos trabalhar. Somos um trio lembraste? Temos de trabalhar juntos e unidos. E tu sabes que o Ron nunca faria mal a nenhum de nós. Quem quer que sejam os próximos marotos, ele nunca nos fará mal. Nem a ti, nem a mim, nem a ninguém. – Explicou Hermione suavemente.

- Eu sei Mione. Eu ouvi. Só estou a tentar processar a informação. É coisas de mais. – Disse ele com voz fraca.

Harry estava petrificado. O Ron? O seu amigo? Não podia ser, ele nunca lhes faria mal. Ele não queria acreditar. Ele queria acreditar nas palavras do seu tio mas ele não conseguia. Ele conseguia lembrar-se de ouvir a historia que o Sirius contou na cabana e ele queria acreditar que ele e só ele seria o culpado. Harry estava a ficar sem força nas pernas e sentia que iria cair no chão. Mas que importava. Mas Hermione ao ver isso foi mais rápida que todos. Ela transformou-se e amparou a queda dele. E muito cuidadosamente ela o sentou no chão. Harry olhou para ela agradecido e acariciou a leoa. Sim. Ele ainda tinha a Mione. Ele nunca o trairia. E nem o Ron. Tinha certeza disso. Um pouco mais confiante, ele também se transformou e tratou de acalmar a Mione que estava irrequieta. Depois de a acalmar os dois voltaram à forma humana para puderem continuar a conversa.

Os marotos olhavam para aquela cena estupefactos. Era inacreditável a força e a calma e Hermione trazia a Harry. Mais do que nunca ele iria precisar de todo o apoio que precisa-se.

Alheios a tudo isto os dois animais acalmavam-se mutuamente. E voltando ás suas formas humanas eles voltaram a falar.

- Bom. Eu só não percebo uma coisa. Agora que o Ron também vai entrar no marotos porque é que o Sirius se vai ter de esconder? – Perguntou Hermione muito, muito mais calma.

- Porque o Sirius não se pode mostrar. A primeira pessoa a vê-lo terá de ser o seu substituto. E por vocês, é claro. Mas vocês foram escolhidos para juntar os marotos e por isso vão ter acesso a todas a informações. – Respondeu Albus calmamente.

- Sim. Mas se o Ron também faz parte. E também vai treinar connosco não será preciso eu e o Harry "namorar-mos" , pois não? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Vai ser, vai. Porque até para o Ron vocês vão ter de fingir. Por isso vão ter de se escapar mais vezes ainda da sala comum. Vão ter de fingir muito bem. E vão precisar de fazer algumas cenas perto de alguém se não, não vão acreditar. Beijos de bom dia, andar abraçados e de mãos dadas. Esse tipo de coisa. – Respondeu Albus olhando maliciosamente para Hermione.

Ela sabia o porquê de esse olhar. Ela sabia que os outros já tinham percebido que ela gostava realmente do Harry e que não seria sacrifício nenhum fingir ser sua namorada. Mas ainda assim estava envergonhada.

E Harry na mesma situação. Ela era sua melhor amiga. Porque raio tinha de lhe beijar? Não que se importasse afinal Mione estava melhor que nunca. E estava muito mais feminina. Mas ainda assim era a sua melhor amiga. E como iria Ron reagir?

Pelos visto Mione pensava na mesma situação pois foi ela que fez a pergunta.

- Pois. Mas e o Ron? Como o vamos avisar disso? Não podemos escrever uma carta a dizer simplesmente assim. " Olá Ron. Tudo bem com vocês? Nós estamos óptimos! Sim Ron nós. Eu e o Harry estamos namorando! Você acredita. E estamos sozinhos com os professores em Hogwarts. Ouve uma mudança de planos e vamos passar aqui as ferias! Você não acha o máximo?". É pura e simplesmente ridículo. O Ron vai lhe dar uma coisa. – Perguntou hermione sarcasticamente.

- É bem. Isso é verdade mas vocês vão dizer isso em carne e osso. Porque vão traze-lo até Hogwarts e explicar o que podem. E também vamos torna-lo animago já. E traze-lo para as aulas. Vocês os três vão começar já. E os outros vão sendo ensinados por vocês até vos conseguirem acompanhar. – Respondeu Albus um pouco envergonhado pelo tom irónico da garota.

- E é isso que vamos todos fazer agora. A carta para ron. – Disse a Petunia pondo fim ao assunto.

- Sim tens razão Pety. Ora vamos lá a isso. – Disse Albus tirando um pergaminho e uma pena para eles poderem escrever.

- Humm……. Acho melhor escreveres tu Harry. Senão vai sair discussão em vez de encontro. – Disse Hermione passando o material a Harry.

- É melhor mesmo. Eu gosto muito de voes dois mas gosto ainda mais dos meus ouvidos. – Disse ele pegando nas coisas enquanto ria.

- Que gracinha. E então o que vais escrever? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Eu não sei. As novidades que quero contar, não o posso fazer. E não sei como justificar a nossa estadia em Hogwarts. Mas talvez seja melhor eu dizer as coisas por alto. Hum…… acho que já sei. – Disse ele começando a escrever. – Vê lá se está bom. – Disse passando o pergaminho e Hermione.

Ela pegou no pergaminho e leu. Lá estava escrito e seguinte.

" _Oi Ron! _

_Então tudo bem? Como estão a correr as ferias? As minhas estavam a correr exactamente da mesma maneira de sempre. Fazendo trabalhos para os trouxas e fazendo os deveres. Ah e desculpa não ter respondido ás suas cartas, mas eu precisava de um tempo sozinho. E afinal a escola só terminou há duas semanas. Bom, mas as minhas ferias mudaram desde há algum tempo, coisa que te vou contar quando estivermos juntos. Mas ontem mudaram radicalmente. Tenta lá adivinhar onde eu estou agora? Alias nem tentes não vais conseguir. Estou em Hogwarts e vou cá passar as ferias. E Hermione também está cá. E nós os dois queremos e precisamos, de que venhas ter connosco porque temos muita, muita coisa para dizer-te. Não posso contar mais porque a carta pode ser interceptada. Esperamos-te cá depois de amanha. Á hora do almoço. a tua mãe vai ser informada. O professor Dumbledor disse que iria falar com ela. Mas fala tu também. _

_A Hermione manda um beijo para ti. _

_Abraço _

_Harry."_

- É está boa. E como um curioso nato que ele é vai vir a correr. E fizeste bem em pores as coisas assim. Simples, claras e naturais. – Aprovou Hermione.

- Pois é. Mas eu não sei se depois de amanha está bom para ti, tio?

- Está óptimo. Assim vamos inicia-lo. Mas suponho que devo ir falar como a Molly. Envia a carta que vamos falar com ela pela lareira. Usa a tua coruja. – Disse albus.

Sirus entretanto tinha ido buscar a coruja de Harry. E quando chegou entregou-a a Harry que lhe disse para entregar isto a Ron. E a deixou partir. Depois voltou-se para Albus que começou a falar com eles.

- Bom, meninos. Esta vai ser a vossa primeira representação. A Molly vai ter de saber que vocês estão a namorar. Não peço beijos nem nada apenas naturalidade e que estejam de mãos dadas. Eu irei pedir à Molly que não diga nada lá em casa porque vocês querem contar. Sejam naturais e tímidos como sempre. – Disse Albus indo até a lareira.

Eles entreolharam-se como iriam fazer aquilo. Resolveram improvisar. Foram até a lareira e puseram-se lado a lado.

- Casa dos Weasley! – Disse Albus em direcção à lareira.

Depois de se esperar um pouco a cara de Molly apareceu a lareira.

- Albus? O que aconteceu? Não estava à espera de notícias tuas pela lareira. – Disse ela sentando-se num banco para ficar melhor acomodada.

- Pois é Molly. Mas nós precisamos do teu filho mais novo em Hogwarts nesta férias. O Harry e a Hermione já lhe mandaram uma carta. Também eles estão aqui. Mas nós achamos melhor dizer-te que isto tudo vem da minha pessoa. – Disse Albus suavemente.

Molly franziu a cara. Ferias em Hogwarts? Que raio se estava a passar. Mas apenas disse em voz alta.

- O Ron já recebeu a carta e já me veio mostrar. Eu sabia que isto vinha de ti. E por isso disse que tinha de falar com o Artur. E como já podes imaginar ele já está a fazer as malas. Eu realmente não percebo o porque de quando se vai pedir a opinião do pai eles ficam tão confiantes. – Disse Molly abanando a cabeça. Mas logo voltou ao assunto. – Bom. Mas voltando ao assunto. O que é que eles vão ficar ai a fazer? Afinal as ferias começaram à pouco mais de duas semanas. Não temos nada comprado nem sabemos as listas de material.

- Não te preocupes com isso. Este ano, quem paga as despesas sou eu. Afinal eu quero os três perto de mim. Eu responsabilizo-me. E alem do mais eu e nós temos muitas novidades Molly. E posso te dizer que já tenho duas delas bem perto de mim. Uma delas, que te peço segredo pois eles querem contar eles mesmos, é que o Harry e a Hermione estão a namorar não é queridos? – Disse Albus voltando-se para traz.

A senhora Weasley olhou para eles e viu com um sorriso Harry pegar na mão de Hermione entrelaçando os dedos e aperta-la. O que ela não sabia é que aquilo tinha sido feito como reflexo pois Harry estava muito nervoso, tal como Hermione. Mas esta vendo que também tinha de fazer alguma coisa levantou as mãos entrelaçados e pousou-as no seu colo começando a acariciar a mão de Harry. Eles entreolharam-se e vendo que estava a dar certo, sorriram e continuaram assim. Até que se ouve uma exclamação alegre misturada com um sorriso.

- Eu sabia. Vocês ficam também perto um do outro. Cuida bem do Harry, Hermione que ele é um menino muito especial. E tu também Harry cuida bem da Hermione e vais ter sempre um porto seguro para onde voltar. – Disse Molly à beira das lágrimas.

Mione e Harry tinham ficado muito emocionados com estas palavras e Hermione estava quase a chorar e ambos olharam-se e começaram a falar.

- Eu, aliás nós agradecemos as palavras senhora Weasley. Eu irei cuidar muito bem dela. Pode ter certeza. – Disse Harry muito emocionado.

- E eu também vou cuidar bem do Harry. Eu sei que a senhora tem o Harry como um filho e vai ver que eu vou fazê-lo muito feliz. – Disse ela quase a chorar.

Hermione estava quase a soluçar quando sente Harry abraçando pela cintura e murmurando palavras de conforto.

- Não é só a ele que eu tenho como um filho. A ti também te tenho como filha. Quero que ambos sejam muitos felizes. E agora vamos secar as lágrimas que eu acho que ainda falta uma novidade. – Disse Molly tentando por fim aquela choradeira. – E já agora meninos chamem-me de Molly por favor.

- Sim Molly. – Disseram eles em coro, enquanto Mione tratava de secar as lágrimas.

- Bom e a segunda novidade Albus? – Disse Molly.

- Essa, eu vou deixar que tu vejas por tu própria. – Disse desviando-se para ar um plano maior da sala onde a tia Pety se vinha a aproximar. Ao ver quem era a Molly ficou espantadíssima. Não tinha palavras a Petunia. Irmã da Lilly estava ali. E melhor. Tinha libertado a aura de magia tão característica daquelas duas gémeas. Nunca pensou voltar a sentir ou a vê-la.

- Pety………… Eu não acredito és mesmo tu. E em Hogwarts. Como? Porquê? O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Molly atrapalhada.

- Nada apenas o meu tio decidiu, sozinho como de costume, me ir buscar da casa onde eu estava e pareceu-lhe que era a hora da verdade. – Disse Petunia calmamente.

- Espera lá. Tu estás ai à dois dias certo? Então já te encontraste com o Severus. Ai meu deus. O que foi que aconteceu? Ele foi-se embora? Ou já andaram a gritar um com o outro? Já alguém morreu? – Disse Molly com uma preocupação que parecia genuína.

- Calma Molly. Estamos ambos bem e de boa saúde. - Disse olhando longamente para ele que assentiu com a cabeça. – Alias estamos melhor do que pensas. – Disse a sua tua.

E o que aconteceu chocou tanto Molly como os garotos. O Severus aproximou-se e sentou-se no banco ao lado de Petunia e como Harry e Hermione já tinha feito ele abraçou-a pela cintura e deu-lhe eu selinho.

Molly recuperou-se antes deles e começou a rir.

- Bem me parecia. Vocês alguma vez conseguiram estar no mesmo recinto durante um dia inteiro zangados ainda assim? – Perguntou Molly sarcasticamente.

- Acho que não. Mas conseguimos ficar mais de 18 anos afastados. Mas debaixo do mesmo teto. Acho que nunca vamos conseguir! – Respondeu Severus arrancando algumas risadas de todos os presentes.

- Eu espero que nunca consigam. Não à nada mais desesperante que te ver triste e sem brilho nos olhos, ou ver a Pety com a sua aura de magia tão pequenina e tão incolor. Vocês são o que se chama, almas gémeas. – Disse Molly.

- Ah, não digas essas coisas ao pé de mim. Almas gémeas. Eu nunca a ouvi reclamar enquanto andamos os dois. Ou quando ela andou com quase metade de Hogwarts. – Disse Sirius ironicamente.

- Sirius! – Exclamaram Severus, Petunia, Albus e Molly.

- Ora é verdade. Ela e a Lilly deviam de ser as únicas que o faziam e que tinham boa fama. São conhecidas por isso. – Disse Sirius simplesmente.

- Boa fama? Como é que se anda com metade de Hogwarts e se tem boa fama. – Perguntaram Harry e Mione.

- Simples. Ela seduzia, eles vinham a traz. Ela deixava ser seduzida e eles conseguiam alguns beijos. Queriam avançar de mais. Tinham duas opções de resposta. Ou levavam um murro ou uma estalada. Ou então um feitiço. E olha que algumas vezes elas até os deixavam escolher. – Respondeu por sua vez Remus.

- E isto eram só alguns. O resto era só jogo de sedução mesmo. Eu acho que a sério fui o primeiro namorado dela. Os outros eram todos assim. – Acrescentou Sirius.

- Ah Sirius, não reclama. Eu também fui o seu primeiro namoro com uma menina a sério. As outras nunca conseguiram a meta que eu fiz. Que apenas foi atravessada uma única vez. – Disse a sua tia orgulhosamente. – Namorei um ano e meio, sem ser traída pelo garanhão da escola. É muito mesmo. – Disse a sua tia.

- É. Passado um ano e meio de conquista ela me deu um pontapé no rabo e me mandou ir plantar batatas. – Disse bem-humorado Sirius.

- É. Em compensação ficamos todos a ganhar. - Disse ela.

- É isso mesmo. Mas vamos acabar com esta conversa fiada. Podes mandar o Ron para cá depois de amanha? – Disse Albus tentando acabar com a brincadeira.

- Sim. E já agora. Bem-vindo de volta Sirius. Eu estava espantada mas agora vejo que não era para eu saber porque ele falou sem querer. – Disse Molly divertida.

Depois destas palavras, todos ficaram muito atrapalhados. E pediram a Molly que não contasse a ninguém a não ser a Artur como é óbvio. Ela concordou e despediram-se.

- Uffa. Finalmente acabou. - Disse Harry suspirando de alívio.

- Ora, ora Harry Potter. É tão mão estar de mãos dadas comigo, senhor resmungão? – Perguntou Hermione brincando mas os outros viram que aquilo era importante para ela.

- Claro que não. Eu só me sentia estranho ao princípio, no fim já era algo natural. E eu não estava a falar disso, senhora convencida. – Replicou Harry.

Todos suspiram de alívio por dentro. E viram que realmente Harry estava a falar verdade o que agradou muito a todos.

- Ai não? Então estavas a falar de que? – Perguntou Hermione curiosa.

- Curiosa a menina. Eu estava a referir-me a parte onde o sirius começou a falar e eu dei por isso. E acho que tu também. E eu pensei que ninguém o podia ver. E também porque queria dar os parabéns aos meus tios e não podia porque tinha de fingir que já sabia. – Disse ele alterando ton de voz, primeiro para repreensão e depois para vergonha.

- Tios? – Perguntaram Petunia e Severus.

- Ora se a senhora é minha tia ele é meu tio não é? – Respondeu ele divertido.

- Sim isso é verdade. – Disseram eles.

- Bom, mas vamos deixar isso de parte e vamos jantar que já se faz tarde e estes meninos devem estar esgotados. – Disse albus pondo fim à conversa. – Ah e mais umas coisas. Hoje vão dormir no mesmo dormitório por precaução porque iram ter com certeza pesadelos por cauda das transformações e vão jantar nos dormitórios. Agora vão meninos.

E eles deram de ombros e foram para os seus dormitórios, assim poderiam falar sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Continua………………

Tixa-chan

Mais um capítulo, mais um bocado do fio que se desenrola. Acho que desta vez consegui fazer um capítulo bom e espero que vocês gostem. Bjx. Deixem opiniões!

Mila- brigado pela força. E desculpa a demora mas o ficheiro que eu tinha escrito desapareceu e eu tive de tentar escrever de novo. Acrescentei algumas coisas e tirei outras. Espero que gostes. Bjx

Salira- desta vez não comentaste, penso que fiquei pouco tempo. Mas espero que gostes deste capítulo e que deixes comentários. Bjx.

Mione03 – espero que gostes do capítulo e que comentes!


	11. depois de tudo vem o cansaço

AVISO: as personagens não são minhas e não tenho lucro nenhum com isto expto o gosto que tenho em fale-las!

HARRY POTTER E AS VERDADES ESCONDIDAS

CAPITULO 11

Depois de tudo vem o cansaço……

Eles caminharam para os dormitórios em silencio talvez porque estavam muito cansados ou talvez porque pura e simplesmente não sabiam o que pensar. Mas Hermione resolve quebrar o silêncio.

- Harry. Achas que eu preciso levar as coisas para o teu dormitório? É que depois tenho de andar de um lado para o outro para me vestir e essas coisas. Mas se calhar não é preciso já que para tomar banho tenho de andar de dormitório em dormitório. – Disse ela ponderando a situação.

- Bom, tu por acaso já tiras-te as coisas do malão? – Perguntou Harry.

- Só algumas coisas. A camisa de dormir e esta roupa. Mas porquê? – Respondeu Hermione.

- Porque eu acho que tenho a solução. Pelo menos até os alunos chegarem. Podes ficar a dormir no meu dormitório e trazer as tuas coisas. Fazemos um dormitório misto. E podes tomar banho lá e esse tipo de coisa. – Disse Harry.

- Sim é uma solução. E assim podemos falar melhor durante a noite. E se quisermos ir a algum lado é mais fácil. Bom se tu não te importares de me teres lá eu aceito. – Disse Hermione ponderando.

- Óptimo. Queres ajuda com o malão? – Perguntou Harry quando chegaram ás escadas onde separavam os dormitórios.

- É melhor. Aquilo é pesado. Anda. – Disse pegando na mão dele e guiando-o pelo dormitório até a sua cama.

Depois de arrumarem tudo e de verificarem que não tinham deixado nada para traz ambos trouxeram o malão para o dormitório masculino. Sempre a conversar até que Hermione toma coragem e pede um favor a Harry.

- Harry fazes-me um favor? – Perguntou ela.

- Claro. Se eu puder. – Respondeu ele.

- Ensinas-me a voar? Tipo, eu gostava de aprender um pouco antes de começar a ter aulas de voo. Eu me sinto uma perfeita idiota. Nem consigo voar. Ensinas? – Pediu Mione.

- Claro que sim. E é até melhor começar comigo. Assim aprendes a confiar na vassoura. É mais fácil quando é alguém que tu conheces. E eu acho que ainda vamos descobrir um talento natural. Eu nunca te vi voar. Não sei se voas mal ou bem, o que eu acho é que não gostas de voar. – Disse ele fazendo uma pausa. – Mas isso, nós pudemos mudar. Basta apenas te mostrar como pode ser divertido voar e a quantidade de coisas interessantes que podemos fazer em cima de vassouras. – Terminou confiante.

- Bom a Madame Hooch nunca me disse que eu tinha talento natural tão bom como o teu. Mas disse que se eu perdesse o medo de voar ia ser muito mais fácil descobrir se tenho ou não talento. – Disse Mione pensativa. – Mas também eu nunca gostei de voar para aperfeiçoar o pouco que sei.

- Então vamos começar amanhã. Depois de amanha vem o Ron e então ele dá-nos uma ajuda com os treinos. Isto é se o meu tio não tiver de falar nada connosco outra vez. Mas acho que agora vamos ter de esperar pelo Ron. E bom, eu vou tomar banho enquanto tu arrumas as coisas. Podes ficar na cama ao lado da minha. Era do Dean. – Disse ele dirigindo-se para o banheiro.

- Está bem Harry. – Disse ela levantando-se da cama de Harry onde estava sentada e dirigiu-se à do lado e começou a arrumar as coisas.

Em primeiro lugar pôs uma toalha rosa e a camisa de dormir em cima da cama para depois ir tomar banho. Depois começou e organizar as suas roupas para puder se vestir. E começou a pensar no que iria vestir amanhã. Tinha de levar um saco com roupa para se mudar. E essa seria a de hoje. Mas o que vestiria para voar? Começou a vasculhar no malão e achou algo bom. Eram uns calções de ganga bem curtinhos. Sim isto servia e a camisola? Hum… Decidiu-se por um tope rosa claro de atar ao pescoço. Assim não teria problemas durante o voo. Decidiu levar uns ténis azul-bebé. Depois lembrou-se de ter ido assim para a praia com a madrinha dela e que levou uma blusa enorme que ia até um pouco acima dos joelhos. A sua madrinha dizia que dava um certo ar misterioso. Pôs também essa camisola de lado. Depois de escolher a roupa decidiu arrumar tudo o que faltava. Deixou a roupa organizada no baú, pôs os acessórios para o cabelo e os brincos e colares dentro de uma gaveta na mesa-de-cabeceira. Pôs a escova para o cabelo noutra e também nessa pôs o seu estojo de higiene. A maquilhagem e esse tipo de coisa ficaram na última gaveta. E agora sim estava tudo arrumado. Excepto os livros. Aqueles livros que ela tinha trazido de casa para ir lendo. Deixou dois no baú e pôs um em cima da mesa-de-cabeceira. Depois de tudo arrumado começou a vaguear pelo quarto e parou na cama de Harry. Ela deitou-se ali e recostou a cabeça na almofada. E embora só ali tivesse passado uma noite tinha o cheiro do Harry. Tratou de afastar esses pensamentos e olhou para o seu relógio de pulso, o Harry devia de estar a sair a qualquer momento. E mal tinha acabado de pensar e Harry entrou no quarto. Vinha com o pijama vestido. Uma blusa de manga cava branca e uns calções azuis. Hermione começou a implicar com ele.

- Então estás bem? Pensava que a banheira te tinha comido! Tanto tempo. Deu tempo de eu arrumar tudo. E olha que eu costumo demorar minimamente uns vinte minutos. – Disse Hermione gozando dele.

- O objectivo era mesmo esse. Dar-te tempo. Assim vais já tomar banho para depois de nos virem trazer o jantar podermos conversar. Agora vai lá e não demores uma hora ta bem? – Disse Harry brincando com ela.

- Não te preocupes não vou demorar mais que o necessário. – Disse ela pegando nas coisas que tinha separado.

Harry depois que ela se foi embora parou para analisar a cama de Hermione. Tudo muito arrumado como o dele. Ah, ela iria ver a diferença quando Ron chegasse. Mas reparou num livro que estava na mesa-de-cabeceira e nos outros dois que estavam no baú. E houve um que lhe chamou a atenção. Romeu e Julieta. Era um clássico muito conhecido. Pegou no livro e começou a ler.

Passado pouco tempo Hermione saiu da casa de banho com um toalha na cabeça e as roupas no braço tal como Harry e arrumou tudo dentro de um saco com mais algumas coisas. Depois pegou na toalha que tinha na cabeça e começou a secar o cabelo. Depois pegou na varinha apontou-a para os cabelos e recitou dois feitiços. Em poucos segundos tinha ficado com os cabelos secos e lisos. Depois pegou em dois elásticos brancos e fez um rabo-de-cavalo no alto da cabeça. Depois pegou no rabo-de-cavalo e entrançou o cabelo. Ficando apenas com algumas madeixas de cabelo a emoldurarem-lhe a cara. Depois pegou em alguns cremes e começou a passa-los. Um nas pernas, braços e peito. Outro na cara. Harry a esta altura tinha de fazer um grande esforço para continuar a ler pois mesmo que sem querer Hermione fazia movimentos muito sensuais. Fechou o livro e ficou a olha-la. Quando ela acabou guardou todos os cremes e pôs algumas roupas em cima da cadeira. Depois levantou-se e sentou-se na cama de Harry para puderem conversar. E foi ela quem começou a falar.

- Pronto já está. Então gostas-te do livro? Podes continuar a ler que depois eu empresto-te alguns outros que trouxe. Agora estou a ler outro. E então quando vem o jantar? – Perguntou ela brincando com a ponta da trança.

- Vem já. Entretanto podemos continuar com a conversa das aulas de voo. Olha aviso já que nada de trazeres sais para voar, como é óbvio. Leva antes umas bermudas ou uns calções. E blusas que não tenham a tendência a cair ou as alças a cair porque tens de começar com as duas mãos na vassoura. Não sei como preferes mas leva um elástico no pulso para o caso de os cabelos te fazerem impressão a voar. – Disse ele enumerando as coisas que ela devia trazer.

- Já tenho tudo isso separado. E também levo um saco onde tenho outra muda de roupa e as coisas de banho para tomar banho depois. Achas bem? – Disse ela.

- Acho óptimo. Ia sugerir isso mesmo. E bom. Agora vou te dar alguma noções teóricas…… - e começaram a falar e continuaram assim mesmo durante o jantar.

Quando o jantar acabou ambos estavam muito cansados. Eles tinham-se sentado lado a lado na cama de Harry. Hermione por dentro das cobertas e ele por fora. Quando tinham acabado de jantar tinham sem perceber escorregado e ficado deitados na cama e acabaram por adormecer assim. Na mesma cama e abraçados. Nenhum deles acordou durante a noite. E um elfo que foi buscar os pratos pôs Harry dentro dos lençóis da cama para ficar tapado também. E assim eles adormeceram tranquilos.

------------------------------------------------/------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto eles jantavam no dormitório os adultos jantavam no escritório de Albus.

- Albus achas que eles vão descobrir os outros marotos? E pior aceitar os substitutos de mim e do Sev? Afinal vai ser um romance de choque como começou na nossa altura. Embora ainda não saiba os componentes. E o pior é que só vão provavelmente descobrir a minha substituta quando virem um romance entre rivais. O que é uma pena…. – Disse a tia Pety com pena na voz.

- Ou não Pety. Ou não. Tem paciência. Os dois mudaram muito e estão mais maduros e acho que já não terão complicações desta vez. Mas não sei qual será o segundo maroto a ser descoberto. Isso vai depender do raciocínio que eles seguirem. E do que vocês ajudarem. – Disse Albus.

- Sim tens razão Albus. Mas o que eu quero é ver a cara dos alunos de toda a Hogwarts quando eu e o Harry começar-mos a dar bem. E quando eu começar a deixar de pressionado e deixa-lo fazer as poções descansadamente para lhe poder dar a devida nota. – Disse Severus divertido.

- O que queres dizer com isso? Que ele tem talento para fazer poções? – Disse Remus surpreendido.

- Muito mais que a Lilly ou o James. Mas eu nunca o deixei demonstrar isso. Acho que ele próprio vai ficar espantado com os progressos que vai fazer este ano. E os colegas dele também. Só o Longbotton é que na tem solução. É um acidente ambulante. – Disse ele simplesmente.

- Bom a conversa está muito agradável mas vocês vão dormir porque amanhã vamos ter um dia cheio. E já agora meninos onde vão dormir? – Disse Albus calmamente.

- Casais. – Disseram eles em coro. Voltando-se para sair calmamente.

- É. Está tudo igual mesmo. – Disse Albus para si mesmo antes de se retirar e ir dormir.

Mas enquanto ele ia dormir os outros iriam fazer tudo menos isso. Dois quartos de casal. Uma mulher e 3 homens. Uma noite inteira pela frente…….

Continua…….

Tixa-chan

Pequenino. Mas depois destas ultimas frases espero que leiam o próximo também.

Desculpem algum erro. Mas quando fiz este capítulo estava um bocado ensonada! Bjx e espero que gostem e deixem comentarmos.

Mila- obrigado pela força. E espero que gostes do capítulo.bjx

Salira- por favor comenta. Não me deixa sem saber a sua opinião! Por favor.bjx

Mione03- comenta por favor. Sinto falta dos vossos comentários! bjx


	12. O trauma……

AVISO: as personagens não são minhas mas a historia e enrredo são da minha autoria. Não tenho lucros a fazer isto a não ser o prazer de escrever. Bjx!

HARRY POTTER E AS VERDADES ESCONDIDAS

Capitulo 12

O trauma……

Dois quartos de casal. Uma mulher e 3 homens. Uma noite inteira pela frente…….

Os marotos para os seus quartos. E todos em casais. Era isto que tinham ganhado quando Petunia e Sirius se tinham separado. Novos amores, novos objectivos, novos horizontes. E esperavam poder continuar assim. Mas ainda tinham de contar aos novos marotos e isto seria um grande choque. Mas agora eles queriam aproveitar. E aproveitaram. Foi a melhor noite de todos ele em 16 anos.

---------------------------/---------------------------------------

Harry e Hermione acordaram ao mesmo tempo. Durante a noite Mione tinha se virado de costas para Harry e este tinha ficado colado ao corpo dela abraçando-a pela cintura. Estranhado a presenças de outra pessoa na cama, eles acordaram cedo. Por volta de umas 7:30. Hermione vira-se para Harry se espreguiça e abre os olhos. Dá de caras com dois olhos verdes esmeralda olhando para ela. Der repente se dá conta de onde está e fala.

- É. Parece que adormecemos aqui mesmo, né Harry? – Disse ela ainda ensonada.

- É parece que sim. Mas e se fossemos aproveitar a manha para começar-mos a voar? – Disse ele se aconchegando nela, debaixo das cobertas.

- É, pode ser. Mas primeiro vamos falar com o seu tio, ele já deve estar acordado, espero. – Disse ela se aconchegando também….

- É. Bom eu vou me vestir e você? – Disse ele ao se aperceber que não queria sair daquele abraço tão cedo.

- É vamos. Hum… está tão bom aqui debaixo. Bom, mas vamos lá. – Disse ela se destapando e indo para a sua cama fechando o pano em volta dela para puder se vestir.

Harry também se levantou. Primeiro foi no banheiro lavar o rosto e depois se vestir. Escolheu levar uma t-shirt preta com umas jeans escuras. Depois pegou num tubo de gel e desarrumou o cabelo. E calçou uns ténis azuis-escuros. Depois foi fazer o saco para levar. Uma toalha, uma muda de roupa, o gel para o cabelo e estava tudo pronto.

Hermione por seu lado estava a mudar de roupa também. Vestiu os calções jeans curtos, a blusa de atar no pescoço e esticou a blusa grande em cima da cama. Depois foi nu banheiro e lavou o rosto, passou um creme e soltou os cabelos. Estavam bem do jeito que ela queria. Mas Harry só os iria ver aqui a algum tempo. Voltou a prender o cabelo desta vez em uma trança em cima do ombro esquerdo dela. E pôs um gancho a prender a franja. Saiu do banheiro e calçou os ténis azul-bebé. Depois vestiu a blusa grande por cima e abriu os cortinados da cama. Harry estava fazendo a sua mala e ela foi verificar tudo na sua. Olhou lá para dentro e teve um ataque, devia estar com muito sono tinha posto a mesma roupa. Tratou de tirar e ir procurar outra. Resolveu levar uma saia até ao joelho, rodada, rosa. Um top tomara cai-cai branco com o rebordo rosa. Umas sandálias de atar à perna brancas. Uns brincos com a forma de flor de cerejeira rosas claros, e um fio com o pingente da forma de uma pétala de flor de cerejeira também rosa. Um batom rosa e uma sombra para os olhos. Era isto que tinha de levar, mais as coisas que já lá estavam.

Os dois acabaram de arrumar tudo e meteram os sacos nos ombros e dirigiram-se para o escritório do tio de Harry, deixaram as malas à porta da ante sala e bateram à porta.

- Entre. – Disse Albus.

- Bom dia meus meninos. De pé tão cedo? Pensei que iriam dormir até tare depois de ontem. Alem do mais hoje não temos nada de especial para fazer o pouco que falta falar será falado de noite antes e depois do jantar. O que fazem por aqui? – Disse Albus amavelmente.

- Bom tio, a Hermione pediu-me para eu lhe ensinar a voar antes das aulas e eu aceitei, queria-mos saber se pudemos ir voar e se tem uma vassoura para ela. – Disse Harry.

- Tenho. Alias foi isso mesmo que eu fui encomendar ainda há pouco e que já chegou uma vassoura para Hermione. E uma Firebolt. Vocês já podem ir voar. Afinal você iria ser mesmo o treinador dela. Aproveitem agora para começar que se der tempo, que eu acho que vai dar. Nós vamos lá ter. Mas tomem o pequeno-almoço primeiro crianças. Vão à cozinha que os elfos servem vocês. Bom treino. – Disse Albus alegremente.

Eles saíram alegremente da sala, pegaram nos sacos e foram na direcção da cozinha. Na sozinha pediram um pequeno-almoço e alguns doces e frutas para levarem. Depois de tomarem o pequeno-almoço foram para o campo de quidditch para puderem voar. Primeiro Harry relembrou-a teoria que tinha ensinado na noite anterior. Depois ele próprio levantou voo e começou a voar baixo e em manobras fáceis para Hermione ver como era na Firebolt. Depois começou a treinar a pouco mais de 2 metros Hermione e viu que ela não voava tão mal. Depois tentou leva-la mais alto e ela começou a ficar com medo e desequilibrou-se da vassoura, nesta altura os outros tinham chegado para assistir e ficaram assustados, mas Harry foi mais rápido e apanhou Mione no ar. Aterrando com ela, e ele viu os outros a correrem na sua direcção e praticamente se chutou mentalmente por ser tão descuidado. Depois se acalmou e foi verificar se ela tinha aleijado.

- Tudo bem hermione? Peço desculpa, mas eu acho que percebi o que a madame hooch queria dizer. Tu sabes voar, sabes aterrar, sabes fazer manobras e tudo mais. Mas falta-te uma coisa. Ou melhor tens outra coisa. Medo das alturas, ou medo de cair. Porque se a dois metros voas optimamente a partir dos 4 ficas super nervosa e aos 5 cais. O que para se voar de nada serve. – Disse Harry olhando preocupado para ela.

- Eu tenho medo de cair da vassoura. Eu sei disso. Eu me lembro cada vez que tenho e andar de avião os meus pais me dopam para eu não ir acordada. É horrível. É que uma vez caiu um avião perto de mim. E eu vi os corpos das pessoas. Eu era pequena, tinha tanto medo. A partir desse momento eu deixei de acreditar que conseguiria voar e é disso que eu tenho medo. – Disse ela começando a chorar.

Os outros tinham chegado e ficaram a ver a cena de perto. Mione no chão chorando e dizendo essas coisas, Harry semi-ajoelhado e de cabeça baixa. Petunia chega perto dela e abraça. Mas quando a vai levantar sente uma mão no braço. Olha para cima e vê Severus que olhava para Harry. Severus a levanta e deixa Mione lá sozinha.

Petunia não percebe a reacção mas olha para Harry e percebe. Ele estava olhando de uma forma esquisita para Hermione. E ele reconheceu esse olhar. Lilly também tinha medo de voar e quando ela admitiu isso perto dele ele tinha tido uma reacção escandalosa.

Harry olhou para Hermione sem nenhuma expressão, tinha o rosto como se não estivesse ali. Der repente abre uma mão e mesmo sem varinha chama as duas vassouras para o pé dele. Depois pega na mão de Hermione e a levanta. Deixando ela ali ele levanta voo. Mas dá meia volta ao campo e pega Mione no colo e a pousa à sua frente na vassoura. Depois começa a fazer a rapariga subir no ar ficando a 10 metros do chão. Começa a fazer manobras suaves no ar tentando fazer Hermione ver que estava segura. Depois olha para ela e a vê de olhos abertos. Ela olhava tudo o que estava à sua volta com os olhos a brilhar. Daquela altura tinha-se uma linda visão do castelo que tinha o sol por cima dele mostrando todo o seu esplendor. Harry pega na blusa grande e larga de Hermione e a tira suavemente. Sempre em cima da vassoura. Depois se afasta de Hermione, a vassoura começa a oscilar e ele toca no braço de Hermione dando força. Ela aperta as mãos na vassoura e consegue controla-la. Vendo isso, Harry se afasta mais e monta Hermione bem na vassoura, que até agora estava sentada de lado. Depois ele próprio se senta de lado, olha para Hermione e sussurra: "bom voo!" depois ele salta da vassoura e por incrível que pareça se deixa cair para o chão, sempre sorrindo e dando força pelo olhar. Hermione olha estática a cena, Harry estava se deixando planar e indo para o chão de forma a amortece der a queda, mas ela sabia que não chegaria. Então ela lembra de Dumbledor e olha para baixo e vê que ele não consegue parar o voo estava nervoso demais. E todos olham para ela. Mas ela não sabia voar quanto mais apanhar Harry. Mas ela sabia que podia tentar. E foi isso que fez. Partindo a toda a velocidade para baixo e a um 5 metros do chão ela apanha Harry. Ele sorri e agradece baixinho. Eles aterram suavemente. Hermione estava tremendo, mas ao contrário do que todos, menos Harry, estavam esperando era de raiva. Ela não era burra, mas estava sobre pressão. Ele apenas fizera aquilo para ela aprender a voar sem se importar com as consequências. Ela avança sobre ele lhe dando estalos que ele recebe sorrindo.

- Seu anormal! Podia ter morrido. Porque você fez isso? Aliás, não responde a isso se não eu te mato mesmo. Ainda assim você pensou que não tinha outra solução. E que ideia foi aquela de me dar segurança para eu planar e depois ter de fazer tudo sozinha? E se eu não conseguisse? Morrias? Era isso que querias? Seu anormal! Responde! – Gritava Hermione dando bofetadas nele.

- Eu te dei o remédio que a sua consciência e seu coração queriam. Dei uma réplica da situação e desta vez você tinha os meios para salvar as pessoas e tinha os motivos, faltava saber se tinha a coragem. E eu te dei essa coragem. Foi apenas isso que eu fiz, alem é claro de saciar a minha curiosidade de saber o que estava por baixo disto. – Disse ele balançando a blusa comprida dela.

- Ah, eu não acredito. Eu falando da sua vida e você brincando com isso. Mas pêra ai, como você tem isso ai? Você me despir isso durante o voo? Mas nós dois tiramos as mãos da vassoura e ela nem sequer oscilou? Como isso é possível? – Disse ela pasma.

- Sua força de vontade e a calma e a descontracção que você adquiriu ao ver a escola lá de cima. Era isso que eu queria te ensinar. Voar não é uma necessidade é um prazer. Foi por isso que eu te despi a blusa tal como agora vou fazer outra coisa para você aproveitar. – Disse Harry chegando perto dela.

Ele chegou perto dela e tirou o gancho da franja de Hermione depois tirou o elástico e com toda a paciência do mundo ele desfez a traça do cabelo dela. Apesar de estar meio húmido o cabelo dela estava maravilhoso. As tranças tinham deixado as pontas onduladas e curvas. O resto do cabelo estava liso e com pouco volume. Harry meteu as mãos debaixo do cabelo e desenleou os poucos fios baralhados. Depois olhou para hermione e viu que ela estava linda. O cabelo dela nesta altura já chegava muito depois dos ombros e a roupa que ela utilizava estava óptima nela. Pegou na mão dela e a levou até à vassoura. Ele pegou na própria vassoura e levantou voou e chamou Mione com as mãos. Ela levantou voou e sentiu o vento nos seus cabelos no seu roso. Deu algumas piruetas e viu o seu cabelo ondular em seu redor depois olhou para Harry e viu que ele a olhava orgulhoso. Foi até ele pegou na sua mão e começaram a fazer manobras. E ali estava o seu segredo natural a vir ao de cima. Parecia que tinha nascido naquele lugar e tinha encontrado alguém como ela. Ela e Harry voavam naturalmente com os outros lá em baixo a verem aquela cena.

Albus estava feliz. Harry tinha o mesmo temperamento que o pai sem sombra de duvida. Mas também a doçura da mãe. E por incrível que parecesse a ingenuidade e a teimosia que caracterizava os marotos. E ele estava feliz por ele, mais tarde teria de falar com eles dois mas este momento é deles. E só deles.

James e Lilly no seu melhor. Era isto que Petunia via e pensava. Por mais estúpido que parecesse ele, sem saber, tinha feito exactamente a mesma coisa que o pai em uma situação menos grave e um pouco diferente. Mas tinha agido da mesma forma. E isso significava que mais uma camada de mentiras e omissões teria de sumir de cena. Mas isso ficava para mais tarde. Este momento era deles e tinham do aproveitar.

Severus sabia que era isto que ia acontecer. Ele tinha reconhecido o olhar de James naquele momento. Mas também sabia que aquilo poderia ter acabado de outra forma. Mas agora também sabia que os amigos precisavam do seu apoio. Mais uma fase estava para vir.

É melhor preparado ele não podia estar, pensou Sirius. Mas ele sabia que era ele próprio que não estava preparado para ter de contar aquela antiga historia. E por muito que doesse tinha de ser hoje pois amanha viria Ron e eles passariam a ver-se menos vezes apenas nos treinos que tivesse com ele. Não é a coragem que é marca da minha casa? Pois então, tenha coragem Sirius Black. Pensou ele.

É bem filho dos James e da Lilly. Só falta saber se é em todos os sentidos. Mas ele tinha de ter coragem, pois ele teria os seus amigos do seu lado fosse qual fosse o resultado da conversa que se seguiria. E agora não se podia preocupar com isso tinha de etr coragem, coragem significa ultrapassar os medos, como Mione tinha feito, e não fugir dele. Coragem Remus Lupin.

Distantes destes pensamentos Harry e Hermione aterravam suavemente no chão. Aquelas acrobacias lhes valeram algumas palmas e Albus veio ter com eles.

- Bom, acho que a Mione se vai livrar de aulas de voo durante o resto da vida dela. Mas acho que estão a precisar de um banho depois de tanta emoção. Mas eu vou fazer uma coisa que a minha irmã me ensinou. – Disse Albus lançando três feitiços no cabelo de Hermione. – Pronto eu sei que parece o mesmo, mas quando você for tomar banho eles vão se lavar mas sem se molhar apenas tirar a sujeira é como se mesmo com o champô nada tivesse acontecido com seu cabelo antes. Assim poderemos ver esse lindo cabelo bem bonito durante o resto do dia. Bom, vão tomar banho que nós os esperamos para almoçar. Vão lá. – Terminou Albus empurrando delicadamente os garotos.

E cada um foi para seu lado. Os garotos para os balneários e ele para o escritório do director.

Continua…………………………

Mione03- obrigado pela força e como é obvio eu tinha saudades dos comentários afinal são pelas pessoas que comentam, e também pelas outras, que eu actualizo mais rápido do que é normal. Espero que gostes do capítulo e que deixes comentários!

MioneGrangerPotter- obrigado pelo comentário e eu também adoro este casal. Alem de mais alguns. Mas acho esse o máximo. Bjx e espero que gostes e que comentes.

Mila- desta vez não comentou mas se não fosse você antes eu talvez tivesse demorado muito tempo para por novos capítulos. Obrigado e espero que gostes deste capitulo também.

Salira- estou ficando preocupada. Você gostava tanto da minha fic agora não comenta mais? Foi a primeira a comentar e eu gostava que acompanhasse a historia até ao fim. Bjx e fico à espera de alguma coisa.


	13. A próxima novidade…

AVISO: as personagens não são minhas e não tenho lucros nenhuns em escrever esta fic nem nenhuma outra. É pura diversão. bjx

HARRY POTTER EAS VERDADES ESCONDIDAS

Capitulo 13

A próxima novidade……

Hermione e Harry dirigiram-se para os balneários para tomarem banho. Hermione tomou banho naturalmente e para seu espanto o cabelo secou e ficou da mesma forma que estava de manha. Depois de se secar começou a vestir-se. Uma saia rodada até aos joelhos cor-de-rosa, um top tomara cai-cai branco com o rebordo rosa. Calçou umas sandálias de meio salto brancas de atar à perna. Soltou os cabelos e fez risco ao lado. Depois pôs o foi com o pingente coma pétala de flor e os brincos do conjunto. Passou um batom rosa bebé e uma sombra da mesma tonalidade. Depois arrumou tudo na mala e saiu lá para fora.

Enquanto isso, Harry tomava o seu banho e secou-se. Vestiu a muda de roupa que tinha escolhido. Era uma t-shirt azul clara e umas bermudas brancas cheias de bolsos. Uns ténis da cor da blusa e arrumou, ou melhor desarrumou o cabelo. Depois saiu e foi esperar Hermione lá fora. Enquanto esperava ele lembrou-se do voo. Lembrou-se de tudo o que tinha feito para que a Hermione deixasse de se sentir culpada pelo que tinha visto porque era isto que acontecia. Ela não tinha medo de cair. Tinha medo de ver alguém cair. Ele lembrou-se de como os olhos dela brilhavam enquanto eles estavam lá em cima a ver o castelo, ou quando ela sentia o vento no rosto e os cabelos a balançar com a vassoura. Ele nunca tinha visto, ninguém voar tão bem não vida. Ele via-se, como Albus dizia, num frente a frente com um irmão siamês. Mas o mais importante era que Mione tivesse superado o seu trauma. E lembrou-se do leve aroma a pêssego que o cabelo e a pele dela emanavam. Mas decidiu deixar essas coisas para mais logo, logo que viu a Mione. Ela estava linda e com o cabelo a deslizar suavemente pelas costas e agora penteado ele percebia que quase lhe chegava à cintura. Com uma linda saia rodada e um tomara cai-cai que deixava o colo dela desprotegido excepto pelo cabelo e por um simples pingente em forma de pétala. Depois de observar bem as jóias ele viu que eram as que ele lhe tinha dado no seu anterior aniversario. E por incrível que pareça ficavam-se muito bem. Ele estendeu a mão a Hermione e viu, que para seu espanto, ela usava um sapto de meio salta de atar á perna que a fazia ficar apenas uns centímetros mais baixa que ele. Porque também, ele tinha crescido. Agora estava mais alto que ron quando se tinham encontrado na ultima vez. Mas esquecendo isso e de mão dada com Mione ele falou novamente.

- Estás muito bonita Mione. É o meu tio tinha razão, o teu cabelo assim fica muito bonito. Muito mesmo. Mas bom, vamos almoçar que já está tarde e com toda esta emoção estou cheio de fome e acredito que tu também.

- Sim estou. Vamos? – Respondeu Hermione.

- Claro. – Disse ele estendendo a sua mão e foram andando para o castelo.

--------------------------/------------------------------------

Entretanto no escritório de Albus…

- Meus amigos, vocês viram tal como eu que a hora de mais uma camada de mentiras se desmoronar. E vocês sabem qual é. Sirius e Remus esta na altura de ver se ele são preconceituosos. E esperemos que tenham mentalidades parecidas com a da mãe pelo amor de deus. Agora como vocês pretendem contar tudo isto? – Começou Albus.

- Com toda a sinceridade eu não faço a mais pequena ideia, mas acho que devemos abordar o assunto como que para saber o que eles acham, e primeiro com a Mione. Ela tem uma mentalidade mais aberta, penso eu. – Começou Remus.

- É ela já foi criticada por ser filha de muggles deve de entender. Não acham? – Respondeu Severus ponderando.

- Sim é verdade mas só pudemos ver isso quando eles chegarem. – Disse Petunia.

- Falando no diabo. – Disse Sirius ao ouvir bater à porta.

- Entre. – Disse Albus.

- Desculpem a demora. – Disseram eles juntos entrando.

Tudo bem. Estás linda Mione. – Disse Sirius olhando para ela.

- É mesmo. O feitiço fez com que os teus cabelos ficassem óptimos. Assim ficaram limpos e a cheirarem ao teu perfume natural na mesma mas ficaram logo como acordas-te com ele. – Disse Albus sorrindo.

- É ficou mesmo. Obrigado Albus. Mas vamos almoçar depois daquele susto, ficamos cheios de fome. – Disse ela um pouco corada pelos elogios.

- É verdade. Depois de um susto desse acredito que estejam desejosos por um bom almoço. Eu sei que não é saudável comer carne muitas vezes mas vocês os dois precisão disso nos primeiros dias depois de se transformarem a animagos. E já se transformaram hoje? – Disse Albus servindo Harry e Hermione com costeletas grelhadas e puré de batata.

- Não. Afinal passamos a manha toda a voar. Mas à tarde estava a pensar em ir dar uma volta em forma de lobo. Para ver como é. O que achas Mione? – Perguntou Harry

- Sim era bom. Afinal não sabemos muito sobre as nossas formas animagas nem sabemos os limites que temos. Mas, por tudo o que é mais sagrado, não te atires de nada outra vez, está bem Harry? – Respondeu Mione

- Vou pensar no seu caso senhorita. Mas falando nisso eu me lembro de, você Severus, ter afastado a minha tia da Mione. Porquê? – Lembrou-se Harry.

- É que há muitos anos atrás seu pai teve o mesmo olhar antes de fazer a mesma coisa que fizeste à bocado. Só que o caso era mesmo traumático. Mas sua mãe tinha medo de voar a partir de uns 15 metros. E ele queria faze-la voar até aos 25 no mínimo. Ai, ele fez o mesmo que você. Embora no caso dele tenha sido por capricho. – Respondeu Severus.

- Pois é. Seu pai tinha dois grandes defeitos. Era preconceituoso e um pouco mimado. – Disse remus.

- Preconceituoso? Com o quê? – Perguntou Hermione curiosa.

- É com o que ele era preconceituoso? – Repetiu Harry.

- Com a homossexualidade, por exemplo. – Respondeu Sirius

- Como? – Disseram Harry e Hermione.

- É seu pai não podia com casais gays. Dizia que lhe metia nojo. – Respondeu por sua vez Remus.

- e eu que admirava James Potter. Que coisa mais estúpida. Se as pessoas se gostam qual é o problema em serem do mesmo sexo? Isso para mim são apenas rótulos. E muito dispensáveis. É como sangue ruim ou menino de ouro. Nós somos o que somos não o que fizemos ou de quem somos filhos. São apenas estúpidos rótulos. – Disse Mione admirada com a opinião de James Potter.

- É. Mas eu concordo um pouco com o meu pai. Afinal eu nunca vi dois rapazes se beijando mas deve ser muito diferente. Porque eu na geral concordo com você Mione. São rótulos. E são muito dispensáveis. Mas são a partir de rótulos que cada pessoa vê o que a outra é. – Disse Harry ponderando.

- Sério Harry? Então eu vou te começar a chamar de garoto de ouro, o rapaz que sobreviveu. Você se importa? É que são só rótulos e são dispensáveis mas são por eles que eu vejo o que você é. Aquilo que você sente, diz, pensa e é são apenas rótulos! – Exclama Mione sarcasticamente.

- É obvio que eu me importo. Eu não gosto de ser tratado por um rótulo. E eu nunca disse que o que eu sentia, pensava, dizia e era eram rótulos! Você que disse. – Replicou Harry.

- Não eu apenas expressei em palavras o que você próprio disse. Porque é isso que o que você disse significa. Era isso que você queria dizer? – Rebateu Hermione.

- Claro que não. É pelos vistos, você tem razão. São só rótulos mesmo. Mas me lembra porque nós estamos falando de homossexualidade? – Confessou ele.

- Porque você tem duas pessoas que conhece que são gays. – Disse Albus calmamente.

- Quem? – Disseram eles.

- Bom, vocês sabem que existem dois casais que vocês conhecem dos marotos. Nunca acharam estranho não haver ninguém que fazia par com nenhum de nòs os dois? – Disse Remus.

- Sim eu achei estranho. Mas Sirius era garanhão na escola e você o tímido e preocupado por causa da lua cheia. Nunca pensei que se tivessem apaixonado de verdade. – Disse Hermione dando de ombros.

- Pois é. Mas ambos ganhamos uma coisa quando eu levei um fora da Pety. Remus me abriu novos horizontes e dali para a frente fomos 3 casais e não 2. – Disse Sirius.

- Isso significa exactamente o quê? – Perguntou Harry.

- Que nós os dois juntamos o útil ao agradável. E que formamos mais um casal. – Disse por sua vez Remus.

- Isso quer dizer que vocês…. - Começou Harry

- …são gays? – Terminou Hermione.

- É somos. – Disseram os dois.

- Ah! Eu fico muito feliz por vocês os dois! E desejo tudo de bom. E como eu disse à bocado isso são rótulos. Alem do mais, vocês são bissexuais não homossexuais. Já namoraram garotas também. – Disse Mione com a voz num tom malicioso.

Sirius e Remus coraram pela insinuação nada subtil da garota.

- Ah! Fica quieta Mione que eles demoraram muito tempo para se acertarem e costumam discutir por nòs fazer-mos esse jogos de palavras. E por mais incrível que pareça vocês os dois continuam batendo qualquer marca de um novo vermelho. – Disse Severus abanando a cabeça descrente.

Todos riram da observação irónica de Severus. Mas falatav uma pessoa dizer parabéns também. Falatava Harry. Hermione vendo isso vai até ale e fala com ele.

- Harry? Você não está chateado, pois não? Você acabou de dizer que eram só rótulos. E que isso não tinha importância. Isto tratasse da felicidade dos seus padrinhos. Fala alguma coisa! – Disse Mione.

Em vez de falar ele dá um passo para trás e sai correndo porta a fora. Ouvem-se dois suspiros profundos. Hermione olha para trás e vê os dois padrinhos dele suspirarem de cabeça baixa enquanto os outros dois marotos abanavam a cabeça descrente. Até que sirius rebenta.

- Ele é um perfeito filho de James Potter! Como é possível, eu ter de viver as mesmas coisas duas vezes meu Merlim! Eu nunca fiz tanto mal a ninguém para receber tal castigo! – Exclama ele se descontrolando.

- Calma Sirius. Se você já viveu isto tal como eu você sabe como vai terminar. Então se acalme. Ele ficou em estado de choque não como o pai. Não tinha… nojo no olhar dele. Apenas espanto. – Disse Remus tentando se controlar.

- É isso é verdade. Mas isso, só quer dizer que pode acabar de maneira diferente. E pelo amor de Merlim não em faça lembrar de coisas tristes come estas já acontecendo. Tenha piedade de nós, dois Remus. Esquece o olhar de James. Dói tanto em você quanto em mim. Por isso só esquece. – Disse Sirius mais calma indo perto de Remus.

- Desculpem quebrar o clima, mas podiam me explicar que historia é essa? – Pediu Hermione envergonhada de ter de interromper a cena.

- Bom, quando nós contamos ao James, a reacção dele foi quase idêntica a esta. Saiu correndo, olhando com nojo e repulsa para nòs. Harry fez a mesma coisa só que a única coisa que ele tinha no olhar era espanto. E agora o que eu queria era que você fizesse o mesmo que Lilly fez naquela época. Vá falar com ele. Você reagiu da mesma forma que ela. Faça esse favor a nós. E se eu não me engano ele deve estar na sua forma animaga. Tenta falar primeiro com ele como leoa. Por favor Mione. – Disse Remus.

- Claro que eu vou. Até já. E não se preocupem. – Disse ela rodando a maçaneta da porta e se transformando em leoa.

Continua……………………………

Tixa-chan

Mais um capitulo e desta vez. Mais umas revelações. Como será a conversa entre Mione e Harry? Será que ela vai conseguir entender porque ele fugiu? Esperem pelo próximo capítulo! Já está bem próximo. Bjx e comentem.

Salira- estou desesperada. Comenta por favor! Não quero que você deixe de comentar, foi a primeira a faze-lo! Vá lá. Diz alguma coisa. Bjx e espero que gostes do capitulo.

Mila- não faz mal. Agradeço pelos comentários. E é verdade eu adoro ter novos comentários. São eles que fazem os autores verem que as pessoas gostam ou não do rumo da sua história. Eu acho isso. Por isso espero que gostes e que comentes.

MioneGrangerPotter- espero que gostes deste capitulo e que comentes! Bjx

Mione03 – espero que gostes e deixes comentários. Se quiseres dizer alguma coisa sobre a história, sugestões e esse tipo de coisa estou aberta a opiniões! bjx


	14. me desculpe

AVISO: as personagens não são minhas e não tenho nenhum lucro com isto. É pura diversão e prazer. Aproveitem!

HARRY POTTER E AS VERDADES ESCONDIDAS

Capitulo 14

Me desculpe…………

A leoa corria pelos campos a fora. Tentando achar o lobo branco. Mas de nada servia, ela não conseguia. Até que vê uma mancha branca deitada perto do lago da lula gigante. Ela cautelosamente se aproxima e repara que era Harry. Mas ele simplesmente estava olhando o lobo com os olhos verde-esmeralda brilhando como se estivesse vendo uma cena que não essa. Ela se aproxima ficando lado a lado com o lobo e se deita da mesma forma que ele. Mas ela vira os eu focinho para ele e fica olhando-o. Ele sente esse olhar e olha de volta. Hermione vê que os olhos brilhantes pediam ajuda amparo e compreensão. Ela toca no focinho dele e lhe lá um lambidela como que uma suave carícia. O lobo se chaga para perto dela e ficam parcialmente abraçados até que ele volta á forma humana. Quando isso acontece ela fica apoiada no colo dele que lhe acaricia a cabeça e começa a falar.

- Eu sei que você deve estar muito zangada comigo Mione. E com razão eu disse que eram rótulos estúpidos e saio correndo como um cobarde. Mas eu continuo a dizer que são rótulos estúpidos e dispensáveis mas eu fiquei em estado de choque. Depois não sabia o que fazer e te vi fazendo aquela festa, os vimos ficando embaraçados como dois namorados apaixonados. Eu me senti tão mal pelo que o meu pai pensou. E pensei no que ele pode ter dito quando eles tinham contado aquilo ao meu pai. E eu jurei a mim mesmo que eu iria manter a minha opinião. Depois aqui sozinho eu pensei em tudo mais uma vez. E pensei que talvez isso possa acontecer outra vez nos próximos marotos. Pois as energias vão ter de se voltar a apaixonar. E pensei em como sei que irei aceitar isso muito melhor agora. Mas também sei que fiz muito mal ao ter fugido eles devem de estar a pensar que eu não gosto deles. E não é verdade. – Disse Harry fazendo uma pausa onde é interrompido por Hermione. Ela sem ele dar por isso tinha regressado á sua forma humana também. E agora o que ele acariciava eram os cabelos de Mione. E ela falou numa voz suave e melodiosa.

- Eles não estão a pensar nada disso de você. Numa coisa você tem razão a reacção do seu pai não foi das melhores. E se queres saber foi bem parecida à tua. Mas tinha uma diferença. Ele tinha um olhar de nojo, de repulsa. E tu não. Tu tinhas um olhar de surpresa, de choque. Mas nada de sentimentos mãos. Eles apenas querem que tu voltes para aquela sala e digas o que sentes. Não te pedem mais nada. – Disse ela começando a levantar a cabeça e se ajoelhou ao lado dele, e pegando no seu rosto ela falou olhando directamente para ele. – Eles gostam de ti e sempre gostaram e o que mais querem é que também gostes deles. Vêm comigo Harry. Pensa neles e pensa em mim também. Amanha o Ron vai chegar e nas alturas que devemos ir namorar, nós vamos puder ver o Sirius. Não queres estar chateado com ele pois não? É a coisa mais parecida de um pai que tu tens. Apenas gosta dele e aceita-o como ele é. O resto são estúpidos rótulos e não interessam. – Terminou Mione encostando o seu rosto no dele. Nesta altura já estava sussurrando.

- Eu sei Mione. E eu te agradeço por tudo e te peço mais um favor. Me ajuda a pedir desculpa, por favor? – Pediu ele sussurrando ele também.

Hermione olha para ele emocionada e sem dar por isso encosta os seus lábios nos dele e fala numa voz baixinha.

- Eu ajudo. Mas vamos embora que eles estão esperando por nós. – Diz sussurrando e se transformando em leoa.

Depois ele próprio se transforma e se dirigem para o gabinete de Albus.

----------------------------------/---------------------------------

No gabinete de Albus todos estavam mergulhados num silêncio que foi apenas interrompido pelo som de alguma coisa afiada raspar a porta do escritório. Todos se olham e Albus, tomando coragem, abre a porta. Dois animais entram pela porta e se dirigem a Sirius e a Remus. A leoa avança em primeiro lugar e salta para o colo de cada um deles lhes dando algumas lambedelas na cara e olhando ternamente para eles. Depois salta e fica aos pés de Remus e se vira para o lobo e lhe pisca o olho. O lobo por sua vez. Se pões no colo de Sirius e lhe lambe a cara também mas o seu olhar era para pedir perdão, depois faz a mesma coisa em Remus e volta para o colo de Sirius ao mesmo tempo que a leoa salta para o colo de Remus. Depois de serem abraçados e acariciados por ambos eles saem do colo e se sentam nas cadeiras voltando à forma humana.

- Me desculpem, eu apenas fiquei assustado não queria magoar ninguém. Eu adoro vocês e desejo que sejam muito felizes. Eu apenas fiquei pensando no que o meu pai teria dito e que eu realmente não penso da mesma maneira que ele. Eu peço desculpa. – Disse Harry de cabeça baixa.

Para sua surpresa ele se sente abraçado por duas pessoas. Ele olha e vê que são Sirius e Remus.

- Desde que nos aceites nada mais importa. – Começou Sirius.

- Alem do mais depois desta demonstração de carinho tudo o que nós não temos de fazer é perdoar você. Alem do mais, você não teve nojo ou repulsa de nós, ficou apenas espantado. E posso te dizer que foi mais ou menos como seus tios reagiram. – Terminou Remus.

- Bom terminado com esta choradeira, vamos todos jantar que, não sei bem a menina Hermione demorou mais tempo a encontrar o Harry que nós a conversarmos sobre isto. – Disse albus se levantando.

- Pêlo branco. Rochas brancas, compôs verdes claros e muitos buracos onde se esconder. Não tenho olho de falcão. – Replicou Hermione dando de ombros.

Os outros riram da atitude meio defensiva naquele momento e se dirigiram para a outra sala onde tinha a mesa e onde o jantar já estava servido. Enquanto Albus servia o Harry e Mione ele se lembra de uma coisa.

- Tio, é verdade, a Mione está dormindo no meu dormitório. Por causa dos sonhos. Nãos sabíamos como devíamos fazer, mas ficava chato ter de ir para outro dormitório cada vez que queria mudar de roupa ou tomar banho. Por isso ela faz tudo no meu dormitório. Ocupou a cama do Dean. – Disse harry se lembrando daquilo.

- Ah, tudo bem. É melhor assim. Pelo menos até as aulas começarem. Porque depois vocês vão continuar a dormir no mesmo dormitório. Vão ser ambos monitores-chefes e vão ter um dormitório. É só de duas camas. Cada casa tem um monitor e uma monitora chefe. Terão uma senha que iram decidir juntos e só as pessoas que vocês deixarem podem entrar ali. Acho que o Ron não vai gostar muito da ideia mas é o melhor para todos. Se bem que vocês os dois sozinhos num dormitório…. Hum… vamos ver. – Terminou ele em tom de brincadeira.

- Não se preocupe, eles são bem comportados. – Disse Petunia.

A esta altura já estavam todos a acabar de comer para depois comerem a sobremesa.

- Bom, isto é um dos assuntos. Bom, ao vosso lado vão estar a dormir o Remus e com vocês o Sirius. Se não me engano o quarto de Pety é ali na zona. Mas é apenas para saberem. – Disse Albus.

Eles já tinham acabado de comer as sobremesas e dirigia-se agora de volta à sala de estar do gabinete.

- Bom, o outro assunto tem haver com o Ron. Vocês terão algumas aulas em conjunto e outras, separados. Para que o Ron não desconfie de nada. Por isso iram trocar de pares, varias vezes. Mas na maioria serão vocês os dois juntos. Os outros pares é só uma espécie de experiência. Combinem visitas durante os treinos para saberem quando vale a pena sair da sala comum. Embora quando não vierem tem de dar um jeito de dar um sumiço senão o Ron começa a desconfiar. – Disse Albus.

- Sim. Mas e quando vamos começar os treinos? – perguntou Hermione.

- Amanha. Vão começar com uma explicação do que está a acontecer e depois vamos dizer qual é o maroto que ele vai representar. E depois vamos à poção e ao juramento. Para verificar-mos tudo. Depois do almoço vão fazer uns testes e voo. Ele vai gostar de ver a Mione a voar tão bem como agora. Depois vimos jantar e depois explicamos mais umas coisas sabre os treinamentos e essa parte é nova para todos. Bom eu acho que agora devemos ir dormir porque se não. Não se levantao cedo para receber o Ron. Mas antes vamos confirmar a hora. Eu vou falar com a Molly mas ela vai querer ver todos vocês. Portanto mais um teatrinho a sair. – Tentou brincar Albus indo em direcção da lareira.

- A toca. – Disse ele. – Molly? – Chamou ele.

- Albus? Mas aconteceu alguma coisa? – disseMolly sentando-se no banco perto da lareira.

- Não Molly. Mas queremos saber a partir de que horas vêm o Ron para sabermos quando temos de levantar os dois pombinhos. – Respondeu Albus.

- Bom por ele. Já ai estava hoje. Mas estava a pensar por volta das 9:30 da manhã. O que achas? – Respondeu Molly.

- Se ele aguentar esperar até essa hora tudo bem. Mas estaremos prontos a recebe-lo a partir das 9 horas. – Disse Albus.

- É tudo bem. E como vão os 3 casais de Hogwarts? – Já alguém se matou? – Perguntou Molly.

- Estão ambos muito bem. Hoje contamos ao Harry e à Hermione sobre o 3º casal. E correu tudo muito bem. E não ainda ninguém se matou. Mas o Harry fez uma tentativa disso hoje. – Replicou Albus que ainda estava magoado com o susto que Harry tinha dado nele.

- Como assim tentou? – Perguntou novamente Molly ficando confusa.

- Basicamente? Ele se atirou de uma vassoura a mais de 10 metros que partilhava com a Hermione para que ela perdesse o medo e voar e o apanhasse. Se ela não gostasse tanto dele e não tivesse desbloqueado a tempo ele teria morrido. É, acho que foi basicamente isto. – Disse Albus com um leve to de sarcasmo na voz.

- É bem filho de James Potter. Ai meu Merlim. E o importante é que ele está vivo e pelos visto a Hermione aprendeu a voar. – Disse Molly tentando afugentar aquele assunto. – Bom amanha a partir das 9 da manha, certo? – Disse Molly terminando a conversa.

- Sim. Adeus molly e boa noite. – Se despediram eles.

- Boa noite. – Respondeu Molly desaparecendo com um som seco da lareira.

- Bom e nós agora vamos tomar um bom banho e ir dormir. – disse Albus.

- Sim. Bom, nós vamos para o dormitório. Até amanha. – Respondeu Harry pegando na mão de Mione e indo embora.

- Nós também vamos dormir. Até amanha. – Disse Severus saindo com Petunia.

- E nós também. - Responderam Sirius e Remus.

Albus olhou em volta de si e foi dormir também, amanha seria um longo dia.

--------------------------------/---------------------------------------

Enquanto isso, Harry e Mione rumavam para o dormitório. Quando lá chegaram Mione perguntou.

- Queres ir tomar banho primeiro? Eu posso indo, separando roupas enquanto isso. – Perguntou Mione.

- É, pode ser. Eu não demoro muito. – Respondeu Harry se dirigindo na cama pegando no pijama numa toalha e levando com ele.

Ela foi até ao malão e separou as coisas do banho. Depois olhou para as roupas que tinha. Ela sabia que não podia levar nada muito chamativo por isso preferiu levar umas bermudas de ganga com muito bolsos e uma camisola de alças finas amarela clara. Pôs tudo em cima da cadeira e separou os ténis azul-claro. Maquilhagem e esse tipo de coisa veria amanhã de manha. E quando acabou Harry saiu do banho com a roupa nos braços. Ela pegou nas coisas dela e foi tomar banho. Pouco tempo depois saiu do banho e fez o mesmo da noite anterior. Passou os cremes e prendeu o cabelo. Depois se virou para Harry e viu que ele estava tão sonolento quanto ela.

- Vamos dormir Harry? Temos de acordar cedo amanhã. – Propôs ela cansada.

- É vamos. Ate amanhã Mione. – Respondeu ele se levantando e dando um breve selinho nela. Ele voltou a se deitar e ambos adormeceram imediatamente. Sem terem tempo de pensar no que tina acontecido durante o dia tal como tinha acontecido com todos os outros……………

Continua……………

Tixa-chan

Mais um capitulo e mais algumas reacções da parte deles. Agora vamos ver como Ron vai receber tantas novidades ao mesmo tempo. Bjx espero que gostem e que comentem.

Mila- pouca diferença mas espero que gostes na mesma e que comentes. Não esta muito grande mas eu acho que ficou bom. Deixa a tua opinião.

Salira- por favor deixa opinoes! Por favor.

Mione03- esperoq eu gostes e que comentes.

MioneGrangerpotter- espero que gostes e que comentes.


	15. o primeiro dia do ron parte 1

AVISO: as personagens não são minhas e não tenho lucros com isto. Apenas gosto de escrever e adoro a historia do harry potter. Espero que gostem.

HARRRY POTTER E AS VERDADES ESCONDIDAS

Capitulo 15

A vinda de Ron parte 1

Harry e Hermione acordaram cm alguém a abana-los. Harry abre os olhos e lha para cima e vê Sirius desfocado com Remus ao lado. Ele tacteia a mesa-de-cabeceira e descobre os óculos que põe na cara. Depois olha em volta e vê que a sua tia e Severus estão a acordar Mione. Ele se levanta e vai lavar o rosto. Depois volta para a cama e fecha as cortinas para se vestir. Ele escolhe levar umas bermudas pretas de ganga e uma t-shirt justa azul clara. Calçou os ténis pretos e desaromou o cabelo. Depois se virou para os padrinhos para os cumprimentar.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia. Não é que você é bem sonolento. Só quando ficou pronto que falou, eu hein. – Reclamou Sirius enquanto Remus ria.

- Se eu falo antes não acabava antes da Mione. – Respondeu Harry,

Eles se olharam e começaram a rir.

Enquanto Harry se arrumava a Hermione fazia o mesmo. Depois de Harry se estar a vestir ela foi no banheiro e lavou o rosto se penteou, passou os cremes e voltou para a cama. Fechou as cortinas e começou a se vestir. Decidiu levar a roupa que tinha escolhido, as bermudas de ganga cheia de bolsos, a blusa de alças amarela clara e os ténis azuis-claros. Depois soltou o cabelo e fez um rabo-de-cavalo antes de pentear. Depois fez uma levo sombra amarela clarinha e pôs batom de brilho. Depois pôs um bracelete amarelo e uns brincos em forma de estrelas amarelas também. Depois voltou a soltar o cabelo e deixou-o solto apenas com um gancho amarelo para pender a franja parcialmente. Depois abriu as cortinas e falou a Pety e a Severus.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia Mione. – Disseram os dois juntos.

- Está muito bonita sim senhora. – Disse Severus.

- Pois está. E foste esperta, nada de muito diferente por hoje para não assustar o Ron, não foi Mione? – Acrescentou Pety.

- Sim foi. Achei que ele já ia ter surpresas de mais por um dia. Mas não estou muito diferente, mas bermudas são meio largas mas a blusa é bem justa, ou seja não mudou muito. Apenas não vesti numa saia. – Confessou Mione.

- Bom, mas estás linda de todas as maneiras. Vamos embora? – Afirmou Remus que tinha chegado com Sirius e Harry naquele momento.

- Obrigado. Mas sim, vamos. Daqui a pouco chega o Ron e ainda temos de tomar o pequeno-almoço. – Replicou Mione.

Todos se dirigiram para a cozinha de Hogwarts, e Mione começou a repara como eles estavam vestido. A Pety tinha um manto de feiticeira em vários tons de rosa e de prateado. O cabelo solto que era encaracolado e loiro estava solto com um gancho a prender parte do cabelo na parte de trás da cabeça. O Severus vestia os habituais trajes negros e Sirius usava uns parecidos com os dele.

Remus usava vestes em tons de cremes e castanhos. Naquele momento ela apercebeu-se que eles já se vestiam assim à algum tempo mas nunca tinha reparado. Devia de ser de tanta novidade junta. – Pensou ela antes de entrar na cozinha. Depois de comerem rapidamente encaminharam-se para o escritório de Albus e bateram à porta.

- Entrem. – Respondeu Albus.

- Já aqui estamos Albus. – Disse Severus.

- E bem a tempo que a Molly já não está em casa. Vamos lá para fora esperar por eles. Sirius por favor espera aqui com a Mia e a Fawkes. Depois apresentamos aquela mirabolante história de teres sido oferecido ao Harry pelo Remus. Até já. – Disse Albus dirigindo-se para fora do castelo com o resto das pessoas. Ao lá chegarem não tiveram de esperar muito tempo. Depois de algum tempo avistaram o Ron a vir na direcção do castelo. Ele arrastava o malão e tinha uma cara pensativa, até que olha para cima a vê Harry e Mione. Estes desatam a correr na direcção dele que faz o mesmo largando o malão.

- RON! – Gritaram eles quando este os abraçou aos dois. Mione e Harry entreolharam-se, sabiam que ia ser difícil contar tudo isto ao Ron. Mas decidiram esquecer isso por momentos e aproveitar o abraço.

- Então aqui estão os meus misteriosos amigos! Estou super curioso para saber o porquê de tanto mistério. E porque é que temos de passar aqui as ferias. – Disse Ron olhando curioso para os dois amigos.

Estes sorriram sem graça e olharam para Albus. Pedindo ajuda. A Ron não passou despercebido este olhar e estranhou um pouco mas sabia que rapidamente ia saber e relaxou um pouco. E nessa altura Albus resolveu falar.

- Bom, agora que se encontraram penso que devem levá-lo ao vosso dormitório para ele arrumar as coisas dele. Depois vão lá ter ao meu escritório. Até já meninos. – disse ele tentando por fim ao questionário e ao constrangimento dos mais novos.

Albus fez sinal a Remus, Petunia e Severus, em quem Ron não tinha reparado e não reparou, para se irem embora e Harry ajudou Ron com as malas maiores enquanto Hermione levava uma pequenina. Ao chegarem ao dormitório Ron reparou que duas camas estavam ocupadas e falou.

- Qual foi o outro rapaz que veio? Pensava que éramos só nós os três. – Disse Ron olhando confuso para a cama.

- Bom, rapaz não veio mais nenhum. Aquela cama ocupa a Mione que vai dormir connosco aqui até as aulas começarem. – Disse Harry.

Ron olhou confuso para aquilo mas não fez caso. Ele começou a arrumar as coisas na sua cama enquanto Mione e harry se sentaram se mãos dadas na cama de Harry. Quando Ron se voltou vius assim e exclamou.

- Então era esta uma das surpresas! Ora já viram os dois meninos namoram, e nem me diziam nada! – Exclamou Ron. E apesar de tentar esconder via-se não gostava mesmo nada da ideia.

Tanto harry como Mione já tinham pensado em mil e uma maneiras de explicar aquilo mas não sabiam o que fazer até que mione teve uma ideia.

- Ron vai seguir-nos até ao gabinete de Albus e não te vais afastar, as gargulas já nos conhecem em todas as formas. – Disse ela dando um olhar para Harry. Este assentiu e acrescentou.

- E até nós entrarmos no gabinete vai ficar em silêncio vejas tu o que vejas. – Acrescentou ele.

- Está bem. – Assentiu ele estranhado tudo e ainda com muita raiva.

- Não te assustes nem te afastes! – Exclamaram eles antes de se transformarem nas suas formas animagas.

Diante dos olhos de Ron estavam dois animais no lugar dos seus amigos. Uma bela leoa prateada e rosa e um lobo banco. A leoa tinha olhos castanhos brilhantes e travessos. O lobo tinha olhos verde-esmeraldas puros e ingénuos. Ambos transmitiam a sensação de pura magia e bravura. Lembrando-se do que eles tinham dito ele foi atrás dos animais e era verdade, as gargulas desviavam-se logo que os viam. Subiram as escadas e eles arranharam a porta do director que lhes abriu a porta. Depois ouviu um grito, mas não conhecia a voz, por isso olhou para cima e reparou nos outros ocupantes da divisão. Era uma bruxa muito bonita e o Snape. Ele viu que tinha sido ela a dar o grito. E logo a mulher começou a falar.

- Mas vocês estão malucos? Pode se saber que raio de ideia foi essa? Está bem que temos de fazer isso mas tinham de fazer isso já, e sem nos ter ao pé de nós? Que irresponsáveis! Eu sei que já praticaram mas isso nós primeiros dias é perigoso quando nãos e tem outra energia de mago ao pé de vocês! Ou de muito bruxos. Querem me matar? Responde Harry! E já agora tu também Mione. – Começou Petunia que não parecia querer para mas Mione foi mais rápida e justificou-se.

- Pety tenha calma. Em primero lugar nós fizemos isto para evitar perguntas foi o que vocês dizem uma ideia sincronizada. E além do mais ontem o Harry não tinha nenhum mago perto dele. E depois eu me sinto maravilhosamente bem. Deixe estar o que o seu sobrinho está tão vivo quanto eu, né Harry?

- É sim tia Pety. Tenha calma. E além do mais acho que estes sermões podem ficar para mais tarde. Tendo em conta de que quando me atirei de uma vassoura não levei nenhum, isto não é nada. Alem do mais o Ron quer explicações. – Afirmou Harry.

- á mas você iria ter um belo sermão por causa disso também. Apenas não foi dado porque você conseguiu o que queria, mas pensando bem, se não conseguisse não estava aqui. Ai, vamos deixar de pensra nisso e vamos nos sentar, fazer apresentações e fazer explicações. E já agora, o que foi que o teu amigo viu para vocês terem de "fugir" de perguntas? – Perguntou Pety maliciosa.

- Deixa eles em paz Pety, daqui a pouco temos de ir chamar Madame Pomfrey porque eles vão ficar com falta de ar de tanto sangue na cara. – Disse Severus.

- Hum… obrigado Severus. – Disse Harry, onde Mione acrescentou. – Acho eu.

- Ora Harry é meu dever te ajudar. Que eu sei que a Pety tem o poder de deixar as pessoas constrangidas. – Disse ele fazendo graça da cara emburrada da tia Petunia.

- Vamos lá meninos. Mais calma. Que temos muito que falar e muito que explicar. Mas vamos começar pelas apresentações. Queres fazer as honras Albus? – Brincou Remus.

- E acho que tenho de ser eu mesmo. Bom Ron, está bela bruxa que aqui está chama-se Petunia Evans e é a tia do Harry. Pety tu sabes quem é, não precisod e te dizer.

- Pois não. É a cara chapada da Molly. Olá querido. Podes me chamar de pety como todos os outros. – Disse ela cumprimentando Ron.

Este olhou para Harry e para Mione como que pedisse uma explicação. Mas Albus tinha mais alguém para apresentar.

- Bom, e este é Siri, o novo animal de estimação do Harry. É parecido com o Sirius e foi lhe dado com esse propósito. Para lhe lembrar o padrinho. Ele vai dormir ao no dormitório ou por ai. É bem vadio esse cão. Bom agora eu vou resumir a historia que lhe temos de contar. Vai ter buracos pelo caminho mas no fim eu lhes explico porquê. Bom a historia é mais ou menos a seguinte. Todas as gerações tem de ter uns marotos. Normalmente são os descendentes dos anteriores mas nesta geração, como em outras, nem todos tiveram descendentes. Por isso pegamos no Harry, o único descendente dos marotos e com ele descobrimos outra marota. A Mione. Agora eles têm a missão de descobrir o resto dos marotos e o primeiro que descobrimos foste tu. Mas vou deixar os que resta dos marotos contar esta historia. – disse ele passando a palavra aos outros. E quem falou foi Petunia.

- Bom o que tu sempre ouviste dizer foi que a mãe do Harry e a irmã sempre se deram mal, tal como sempre ouviste dizer que a Lilly era a única bruxa da parte materna da família dos Evans. Mas a verdade não é esta. Há muitos anos, durante a sua infância, Lilly foi sempre uma menina bonita, simpática e bastante comunicativa e alem de tudo isto tinha uma encantadora irmã mais velha. Esta chamava-se Petunia e era tão bonita como a Lilly e tinham personalidades muito parecidas tinham apenas duas coisas diferentes, a Petunia era muito menos comunicativa e era mais maldosa, mas este defeito foi-se perdendo ao longo do tempo. E as discussões entre elas tornaram-se nenhumas. Mas havida 4 coisas mais que elas tinham em comum. Eram ambas teimosas, inseguras, corajosas e tinham o mesmo padrinho. Que por curiosidade era um exótico tio que raramente aparecia em casa. Isto é até ao meu 11º aniversário. Albus tinha a esperança de ter-nos aqui mas nesse ano eu não demonstrei ser bruxa acabando assim por não vir para este castelo. Mas Albus ainda tinha esperanças na Lilly mas foi perdendo-as porque ela parecia seguir o meu caminho. Isto foi assim até ao dia de anos da Lilly, depois da festa estava-mos ambas muito cansadas e estávamos sentadas de mãos dadas e de olhos fechados, quando der repente começamos a chorar. Á medida que o choro aumentava tudo o que tinha vidro na casa se partia. Quando vi-mos o que tinha-mos feito murmurara-mos alguma coisa do género: " desculpem, nós voltamos a por tudo normal." Depois de ter-mos dito isto os vidros foram se arranjando e tudo voltou ao normal. Mas Albus sabia, nós finalmente viria-mos para aqui. E assim foi, que entra-mos ao mesmo tempo e para o mesmo ano. Aqui conhece-mos os nossos amigos e vive-mos as nossas paixões. Nos 3 primeiros anos fize-mos alguns amigos mas nada de muito especial. Porque mesmo sendo raparigas era-mos muito dadas à brincadeira e ás partidas o que não era agradável para as outras colegas. Por isso fomo-nos unindo cada vez mais. Alem de nós, havia outro grupo assim mas eram rapazes e por mais parecidos que fossem eles nunca se conseguiram dar bem. Pelo menos durante algum tempo. Depois a Lilly começou a namorar o James e eu passado pouco tempo namorei o Severus. E depois de muitos conflitos o grupo ficou completo.

Petunia Evans, Lilly Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape e, é claro o pequeno Petter. Estes eram os marotos. E nós fizemos um juramento. O juramento da amizade da Fénix, e cada um de nós tem uma energia especial. E temos de achar o nosso substituto. E já temos o substituto de 3 marotos falta de mais alguns. A Mione e o Harry são um caso especial. A MIone tem a energia do James e as características da Lilly e o Harry tem as características do pai e a energia da mãe. E por serem especiais é que são eles que tem de achar o resto dos marotos com a tua e a nossa ajuda, é claro. Ah é verdade. O Albus é tio-avô do harry e meu tio. – Terminou petunia.

Ron estava paralisado. Bom eram apenas mais marotos, depois iria discutir isso com eles à parte. E pelo que tinha percebido tinha de se transformar em animago primeiro e depois ainda tinham mais coisas para dizer.

- Bom, mas eu acho que não é só isso. Continuem. – Disse ele em voz alta.

- Não, não é só isso. Primeiro vais te tornar animago e depois vais ter treinamentos com todos os professores. Mas agora temos de explicar qual dos marotos és e o que tens de fazer para juntares a tua energia ao juramento. – Disse Albus.

- E qual dos marotos eu sou? – Perguntou Ron.

- És o Petter. Ou melhor o Petter bom. – Respondeu Remus.

- O Petter? Eu vou ser o traidor? É isso? – Perguntou Ron começando a ficar com raiva.

- Não. E eu vou-te dizer as características dele. Depois dizes que mal vês nisso. Ele era assim: simpático, afável, brincalhão, distraído, amigo do seu amigo, desastrado e talvez um pouco medroso. Estas são as características que tens de procurar dentro de ti. Ou vais-me dizer que não és assim? – Replicou Severus.

- Alem do mais o destino de cada geração varia de geração para geração. Cada um por si. – Terminou Remus.

Ron suspirou aliviado ao ouvir isso. Será que os seus amigos o culpavam. Mas não, ao olhar para eles apenas viu compreensão e amparo e soube que eles já tinham sabido disso. E soube também que eles não o culpavam por ter as mesmas características de Petter. E ele prometeu a si mesmo que iria ser merecedor dessa confiança. E falou.

- E o que tenho eu de fazer? – Perguntou ele.

Hermione estava de lágrimas nos olhos, ele tinha aceitado. Estava feliz e sentiu uma mão a entrelaçar-se na sua. Olhou para Harry e viu que também ele estava feliz. Ele estava pronto para saltar em cima do Ron e o abraçar. Ela apertou a mão entrelaçada enquanto olhava novamente para Ron. Ela sabia, ela sentia que tudo ia dar certo.

- Bom, temos de fazer o juramento para pores a tua energia em conjunto com a deles. A Pety diste o que tens de fazer, mas falta uma coisa. Hum… Harry podia ir buscar o mapa? – perguntou harry.

- Claro. Será que dá para ir em forma de lobo? É mais rápido. – Replicou Harry.

- É, tens razão. Mas nesse caso vai antes a Mione, ela se transforma numa felina e fica mais fácil saltar para cima das coisas. Ou querem ir os dois? – Ponderou Albus.

- Vamos os dois! – Responderam eles.

- Ok. Mas rápido. Entretanto a pety vai dizendo ao Ron o que ele tem de fazer. – Concordou Albus.

- Sim, tio. – Disse Harry antes de se transformar seguido de Mione para irem buscar o mapa.

No caminho eles iam falando na mesma.

- Harry acha que o Ron não se importou mesmo? – Perguntou ela.

- Claro que se importou. Tu viste como ele olhou para nós, mas quando nós lhe devolvemos o olhar ele ficou bom. Tal como nós fazemos para nos apoiar mutuamente. - Respondeu ele.

- É verdade. Mas vamos ver. Mas sabes eu não consigo imaginar o Ron do tamanho de um rato. Ele é tão grande! – Exclamou Mione.

- Bom, talvez ele se transforme noutra coisa. Como tu. Eras forte e corajosa demais para te transformares numa gata, pequena e ágil, e transformaste-te em algo que tem isso e força num só. – Ponderou Harry enquanto voltava para traz com o mapa.

- É verdade. Bom vai uma corridinha? – Perguntou Hermione.

Harry assentiu, pois tinha o mapa na boca que o impedia de falar.

- Partida! – Exclamou Mione.

A corrida estava renhida, afinal era um lobo contra um felino. E chegando perto da parta com Hermione na frente eles se concentraram na porta e ela se abriu deixando entrar uma cansada e vitoriosa leoa e um cansado e derrotado lobo. Pondo o mapa numa cadeira eles voltaram ao normal ofegantes.

- Isso é batota! Desde quando é que um felino perde uma corrida? – Perguntou Harry tentando recuperar o ar,

- Nenhum. Mas não és tu que és tão bom a correr? Ora ai tens! – Respondeu Mione deitando a língua para fora.

Todos na sala riram da brincadeira meio infantil deles e deixaram eles recuperarem o folgo para começarem.

- Bom, vamos a isso. O Ron já sabe a parte dele. Vocês ainda se lembram da vossa? – Disse Pety.

- Claro. – Responderam eles sacando das varinhas.

- Mione hoje já estas preparada vais dizer a senha comigo. Anda cá. – Disse Pety.

As duas lado a lado juntaram as varinhas apontando-as para as outras e disseram em uma só voz. _"Amizade da Fénix!"_

Varinhas apontadas ao centro do mapa e eles começam a falar.

**- Pelo que juramos antes de nos terem separado prometemos agora cumprir este juramento até ao fim dos nossos dias. E para que não o esqueçamos pedimos-te ó mapa que nos mostres o nosso juramento. **– Bradaram eles todos juntos

Para falarem depois um de cada vez.

**-Pela agilidade, bravura e companheirismo em mim investidos, eu te peço mapa salteador que me mostres o juramento feito há tantos anos. Palavra de James e Harry Potter**.

**- Pela coragem e vivacidade que tenho dentro do meu ser eu te peço mapa salteador que me mostres o juramento feito há tantos anos. Palavra de Sirius Black.**

**- Pela amabilidade, distracção e amizade em mim investidos eu te peço mapa salteador que me mostres o juramento à muito tempo feito. Palavras de Ron Weasley e do ex – maroto Petter. **

**- Pela destreza, audácia e força de vontade em mim investidos eu te peço mapa salteador que me mostres o juramento feito há tantos anos. Palavra de Severus Snape. **

**- Pela impulsividade madura e inteligência em situações criticas eu te peço mapa salteador que me mostres o juramento feito há tantos anos. Palavra de Remus Lupin. **

**- Pela calma, doçura e manha em nós investidas nós te pedimos mapa salteador que nos mostres o juramento há tantos anos feito. Palavra de Petunia Evans, Lilly Evans e Hermione Granger. **

Fizeram uma pausa para voltarem a falar agora pela ordem inversa.

**- Pela doçura, calma e manha perdidas eu te rogo mapa salteador….**

**- Pela impulsividade madura e inteligência em situações criticas eu te peço mapa salteador…**

**- Pela destreza, audácia e força de vontade perdidas eu te aclamo mapa salteador…**

**- Pela amabilidade, distracção e amizade perdidas eu te imploro mapa salteador…**

**- Pela coragem e vivacidade perdidas eu te rogo mapa salteador…**

**- Pela agilidade, bravura e companheirismo perdidos eu te peço mapa salteador…**

Fizeram outra pausa para voltarem a gritar todos juntos.

- **Por todas estas qualidades perdidas quando nos separaram e quando alguns de nós morreram nós te pedimos ó mapa salteador que nos lembres do nosso juramente magico para que o puçamos cumprir até ao fim dos nossos dias!** – Clamaram eles.

Pouco tempo depois um juramento apareceu escrito no mapa.

" _Juramento da amizade da Fénix…._

_Nós somos os marotos, um grupo formado por 2 raparigas e 4 rapazes. Todos nós somos amigos acima de tudo e aprendemos muita coisa uns com os outros. Para que num momento de aflição a nossa amizade predomine nós resolvemos fazer este juramento. Lilly, Petunia, James, Sirius, Remus, Sevrus, Harry, Hermione e Ron. Estes são os nossos nomes os verdadeiros nomes do grupo mais famoso de Hogwarts. Depois de jurado este juramento é impossível de quebrar. Por isso estamos unidos até à eternidade! _

_Os marotos tem uma amizade como a Fénix pois tal como elas a nossa amizade renasce e à de sempre renascer das cinzas! _

_Os marotos #_

_As marotas "_

Ron pegou no mapa e olhou para o juramento. E depois reparou numa coisa.

- Desculpem perguntar mas porque é que o nome do Petter não aparece no juramento? – Perguntou ele.

- Porque ele não é um maroto. É um ex – maroto. Era esta a sentença de quem denuncia-se alguém. Fizemos isto na época da escola. Se ele próprio tivesse tentado matar, mataria mas dois minutos depois, seria ele a morrer. – Explicou Severus com um tom raivoso na voz.

- Bom agora temos de ver em que te vais transformar, mas penso que o Sev e a Pety podem ir adiantando a poção. Siri, queres ir com eles? – Disse Harry.

O cão ladrou e disse que não com a cabeça.

- Tudo bem. Bom mas em que te podes transformar tu…. – Disse Harry começando a raciocinar.

- Tem de ser algo amável, amigo do seu amigo e distraído… – disse Mione.

- Ah tem milhares de opções paras as duas primeiras características agora me diz um animal distraído! – Exclamou Harry.

- Aliás onde isso se encaixa na descrição de um rato? – Pergunta Hermione.

- Rato? Rato…rato….já sei! Mione não é a discrição de um rato e a de um gato. Pensa. Ele não era como pensavam que ele era e por isso a poção teve o efeito contrário. O que acontece muitas vezes! É isso, ele se transforma num gato! – Raciocina Harry

- É, tens razão. Era nisso que o Petter se devia transformar. – Disse Severus que tinha acabado de entrar com petunia e um frasco na mão.

- bom é so beberes isto e vais ver que temos um gato. E plo amor de deus que seja mesmo um gato desta vez. – disse petunia.

Severus entregou o frasco a Ron que ficou a olhar par aquilo. Embora o morcego estivessse ali ele não comfiava nele. Dissecem o que dissesssem. Harry e Mione percebendo o que ele pensava chegaram perto dele e sobe o olhar espantado do resto das pessoas obrigaram Ron a tomar aquilo. Depoi se afastaram e olharam com expectativa para a nuvem de fumo…………

Continua……………

Tixa-chan

Mais um capitulo e desta vez maior. Eu vou cortar o primeiro dia do ron lá em 3 partes. Esta foi apenas a primeira. Esperem pelo resto. Bjx e deixem opiniões.

Mila- obrigado pela força. E espero que gostes do capitulo. Bjx

Mione03- tudo bem eu desculpo por não ter comentado. Mas só desta vez. Espero que gostes deste e que também comentes. Bjx

Mionegrangerpotter- espero que gostes do capitulo, comenta. Bjx

Salira- comenta tenho saudades dos teus comentários! Bjx


	16. o primeiro dia do ron parte 2

AVISO: as personagens não são minhas e não tenho lucro nenhum com estas histórias.

HARRY POTTER E AS VERDADES ESCONDIDAS.

Capitulo 16

A vinda do Ron parte 2.

Por detrás da cortina de fogo via-se uma silhueta mais pequena que as anteriores mas ainda assim grande. Depois do fumo se decimar eles estavam a olhar para uma copia do bichento com quase o dobro do tamanho. Mas tinha outra diferença, os olhos. Os lindos olhos azuis do Ron tinham agora um brilho estranho. Era como se os olhos dele brilhassem como estrelas. E tinha um olhar de amigo. Um olhar de um bom amigo. Todos olhavam para ele espantados, afinal o gato era enorme. Ele olhava com muitas expectativas para o Harry e a Mione afinal ele não se podia ver e não sabia o que estava a parecer. Der repente Albus "acordou" do transe e começou a falar.

- É um belo e grande gato. Mas temos de lhe dizer como voltar à forma humana. – Disse ele chegando perto de Ron para lhe dar instruções.

Depois de Ron voltar à forma humana. Todos ficaram para saber que eu iria acontecer a seguir afinal ainda havia histórias para contar. Mas Abus cortou qualquer dúvida falando.

- Bom, depois disto tudo acho que são horas de almoçar afinal a explicação foi comprida e a transformação cansativa. E acho que o almoça já está servido. Vamos? – Disse ele encaminhando-se para a outra sala.

Harry, Mione e os marotos desataram a rir diante da forma como Albus sempre se safava de responder ás perguntas. Ainda rindo foram segui-lo chamando Siri para ir com ele. Enquanto almoçavam metiam a conversa em dia sobre coisas banais, tentando evitar falar sobre o namoro ou sobre as explicações. Quando acabaram de almoçar e voltaram para a outra sala do gabinete já tinham contado muitas coisas uns aos outros. Mas estava na hora de voltar a falar.

- Ron nós vamos ser sinceros contigo, a explicação que te demos tem imensas falhas e coisas arredondadas, mas por agora não pudemos fazer nem dizer muito mas. Pormenores o Harry e a Mione explicam-te. Quando mais alguns marotos forem encontrados nós poderemos explicar tudo muito melhor. Mas agora vamos combinar algumas coisas. Durante o ano vocês vão tentar achar os marotos. Vão ter treinos e os professores iram ser mais exigentes com vocês. Nem adianta reclamar porque não vos vai acontecer nada de especial. Temos de ver se consegues voar medianamente, para ver se alcanças pelo menos o nível da Mione. Ah, vão ensina-la a jogar quidditch. É bom para a agilidade e se ainda não estou maluco faltam pessoas para a equipa este ano. O que me dizem? – Disse Albus.

- Sim está bem. Mas eu sei voar melhor que a Mione. O que não é grande elogio visto que toda a gente voa melhor que ela. – Disse Ron dando de ombros.

Mione corou pelas palavras dele e corou ainda mais quando ouviu o resto do pessoal a rir. Der repente Harry disse.

- Calminha meu amigo. Porque só depois de veres podes dizer. Porque eu por exemplo até ontem não tinha vista a Mioen voar. E tu também não. Espera meu amigo, espera.

- Mas não vai demorar muito porque depois de acertar-mos mais uns detalhes é exactamente por ai que vamos começar. Agora vamos começar por acertar as aulas. Bom, o Harry e a Hermione tem um contacto mental muito bom e por isso vão estudar juntos fora das aulas. Vão ter aulas de oclumâcia e legimencia comigo, tu Ron só vais ter de oclumâcia. Poções com Severus e com a Pety, defesa com todos nós, vão também ter treino físico onde iram fazer artes marciais e ganhar flexibilidade e resistência. Também vão ter feitiços com o Remus e o Severus, terão aulas de duelos com espadas comigo, com a tua tia e com o Remus. As aulas de resistência física vãos ser dadas aos pares que vão trocando. O Ron e o Harry, o Harry e a Mione, o Ron e a Mione. Agora vão buscar as vossas vassouras e encontramo-nos lá fora. E rápido que eu quero ver se desta vez ninguém cai. Nem de propósito. – Disse Albus olhando feio para Harry.

- Não prometo nada. Não vá ela ter outro bloqueia eu não me importo de cair outra vez. Mas vamos ter de ir mudar de roupa. Não vamos fazer um treino de bermudas de ganga pois não? – Replicou Harry.

- Sim isso é verdade. Vão logo. Mas isso para hoje. – Respondeu desta vez Severus.

Os adultos encaminharam-se para o campo e eles para os dormitórios. Rapidamente mudaram de roupa. Harry vestia uns calções compridos e uma blusa de manga cava. Ambos cremes com tons de azul pelo meio. Tinha calçado os ténis azuis-escuros. Ron tinha um roupa parecida só que ao contrario. Era azul com detalhes cremes. Mione tinha uns calções jeans curtinhos, uma blusa de atar ao pescoço. Os calções eram azuis-claros e a blusa era vermelha com uns bonequinhos brancos. Trazia também a blusa grande que usara no outro dia e que ia até metade dos seus joelhos tapando totalmente a roupa, calçava os ténis azuis-claros também. Cada um levava um saco com tudo o que precisavam para tomarem banho e mudarem de roupa. Quando estavam prontos Mione deu-se conta que não prendeu o cabelo e Harry agarra no braço dela e diz-lhe.

- Lembras-te do que aconteceu da última vez? É isso que eu quero que volte a acontecer. E acho que te vou ter de te despir isso outra vez. Tens algum problema com a roupa rapariga? O ar Mione. Sente o ar. Por isso fazes assim. – Disse pegando num elástico branco e pondo no pulso dela. Depois viu a roupa que ela tinha escolhido e pôs um gancho a condizer na mala. Depois terminou. – Pedes ao Albus e ele ensina-te aquele feitiço. Ajuda.

Hermione sorriu diante do que ele disse e pensou que era verdade. Mas tinha duvidas que conseguia voar outra vez daquela forma. Tinha medo. Voltava a ter medo. Tinha feito mil e uma manobras da última vez. Mas ainda tinha adrenalina no corpo. Agora seria diferente. Depois de ter voado de tal maneira não achava que Harry se preocupa-se em pô-la a voar outra vez. Com estes pensamentos eles chegaram ao campo e deixando os sacos nos bancos começaram a aquecer. Depois Ron foi voar na frente porque já não conseguia esperar mais. Ele começou com manobras simples e começou a passar para as mais difíceis. Enquanto isso Mione tinha ficado a olhar para a vassoura até que uma mão pega na dele e montando na vassoura dela com ela levanta voo. Eles subiram directamente para os 10 metros, em lembrança ao que acontecera da outra vez os adultos levantaram-se preocupados, Ron por sua vez observava aquilo curioso. Ele tinha reparado que Harry tinha uma mão por cima das de Mione segurando a vassoura e a outra tinha a sua própria vassoura. Mione olhou preocupada para Harry e antes que ele fizesse uma loucura começou a falar com ele.

- Harry? Que raio de ideia foi esta? Não te vais atirar outra vez pois não. Pelo amor de deus, não és nenhuma bola para eu ficar apanhado, sabias? – Disse ela.

- Não te preocupes Mione. Desta vez eu trouxe vassoura, ou o meu tio me mataria de todas as maneiras. Mas como você é teimosa. Quem vai ter de tirar a sua blusa sou eu. – Disse ele enquanto tirava a blusa comprida de Mione. – Alem disso, – continuou – eu quero ver se tu não te dá medo outra vez e cais outra vez. Lembra-te que não estas a cinco metros do chão. Tens de ter cuidado. Agora eu vou-me embora e tu se quiseres a blusa de volta vais ter de me apanhar. – Terminou saltando para fora da vassoura, mas desta vez montou-se na sua própria vassoura e sai fugindo de Mione. Esta ficando irritada saiu atrás dele e demoraram imenso tempo, porque quando Hermione o apanhava ele balançava a blusa para a outra mão obrigando Mione e fazer manobras, quando Harry se deu por satisfeito, já faltava pouco tempo para o por do sol e até já Ron participava da brincadeira. Ele aterrou. Mal Mione pôs os pés no chão caiu-lhe em cima irritada. Fez-lhe cócegas e pouco depois Ron juntou-se à brincadeira. Mas os adultos vieram e eles interromperam a brincadeira dando oportunidade a Harry de recuperar o folgo.

- Bom treino, Harry. E devo acrescentar que és muito criativo na maneira de fazeres treinos. E devo dizer também que podes ter a certeza que se te atirasses da vassoura como da outra vez, se sobrevivesses eu próprio te matava. Alias eu e mais umas pessoas que eu conheço. – Disse ele com um tom sarcástico ao dizer esta ultima frase.

Todos riram ao perceber que Albus tinha apanhado a conversa do Harry. Depois olharam para o céu e viram que já era tarde. Albus voltou a falar.

- Bom, vamos jantar. Tomem banho e mudem de roupa. Depois vamos falar para vocês quando tem de ir treinar. Mas depressa. Mione eu já te ensinei os feitiços por isso espero por ti com o cabelo bem bonito. E rápido meninos. Conversam depois. – Disse Albus dando de costas para eles.

Estes pegaram no saco e foram tomar banho rapidamente. Vestiram a mesma roupa da manha. Depois se encaminharam para a sala de Albus e foram jantar. Já estavam todos à espera. E mal entraram Harry e Mione foram saudados pelos animais da sala. As Fénix e o cão. Este ultimo também cumprimentou Ron. Depois dirigiram-se para a mesa e jantaram durante o jantar o tema foi leve deixando as pessoas descontraírem. Quando começaram a comer a sobremesa Albus iniciou o assunto.

- Bom, eu já não posso dizer muito. Apenas quero pedir para o Harry e a Mione ficarem um pouco depois de tu ires embora, Ron. Não demora mas é cessação. Depois quero dizer-vos os horários. Vão se levantar ás 9:30 e vão estar prontos ás 10 horas. Devem trazer sempre um saco com roupa pratica e coisas para tomar banho. A vossa varinha também deve de andar sempre com vocês tal como a vossa vassoura também. Vocês sabem encolher coisas e isso vai ter de andar sempre encolhido dentro do vosso bolso. Nos primeiros tempo vão fazer as coisas com fatos práticos mas depois vão treinar com cada peça do vosso roupeiro. Incluindo saias. Têm de aprender a se defender em qualquer situação. Incluindo festas de gala e esse tipo de coisa. Agora Ron podes ir. Harry e hermione fiquem.

Os mais novos se entreolharam e Ron se levantou e foi para o seu dormitório tomar banho e vestir o pijama. Iria esperar por eles. Tinha muita coisa para falar.

Continua……………

Tixa-chan.

Mais um capitulo. Tá mais pequeno que o anterior mas acho que é sensato dividir este dia 3 vezes. Muitas explicações para um capitulo só. Mas espero que gostem na mesma. Acreditem a imagem que me vem à cabeça quando escrevi a parte do quidditch é hilariante. A minha mãe pensou que eu estava maluca por estar a rir em frente do computador. Usem a vossa imaginação que se vão divertir também.

Salira- você não diz nada mas eu espero que gostes dos capítulos. Bjx

Mila- abrigado pela força. E pode apostar que vai ter mais capítulos. Bjx e espero que goste. Comenta.

Mione03- eu tento actualizar rápido mas ás vezes as ideias não vêm. Tento fazr o meu melhor. Espero que goste e que comente. Bjx.

Mionegrangerpotter- claro que eu continuo. Tou adorando fazer a fic. Eu já escrevia desde pequena mas agora resolvi postar na net. E estou adorando a experiência. Espero que gostes e que comentes. Bjx.


	17. o primeiro dia do ron parte 3

AVISO: as personagens não são minhas e não tenho lucro nenhum com estas histórias.

HARRY POTTER E AS VERDADES ESCONDIDAS.

Capitulo 17

A vinda do Ron parte 3

Depois de Ron ter saído Albus virou-se para Harry e Mione.

- Bom, eu acho que o mais importante já está dito. Agora temos de combinar coisas do namoro de vocês. Embora eu ache muito bom o trabalho que têm vindo a fazer. Mas falta uma coisa que eu acho que vocês na vossa idade fazem imenso quando namoram, beijos. Vocês são carinhoso um com o outro, andam de mãos dadas, brincam um com o outro mas e os beijos. Ta bem acredito que vão dar beijos de boa noite e de bom dia e mas só isso não chega. Podem ser tímidos mas estão a namorar e o Ron é o vosso melhor amigo e o castelo está vazio. Não têm desculpa, percebem. Eu sei que é a parte mais complicada. Mas podem ir treinando quando desapareceram para ir namorar. Ou seja namorar mesmo. Ou pelo menos algumas vezes. Ate se habituarem. O que dizem? – disse ele.

- Bom Albus, eu acho que tens razão mas compreende. É difícil beijar o meu melhor amigo. Alem de ser desconfortável para os dois. Pensou eu. – Começou Mione.

- Alem do mais tio, nós termos de fingir enquanto damos as escapadinhas não me parece muito bem. Porque vai parecer um namoro a sério! Percebe? – Terminou Albus.

Os adultos pensaram um pouco mas antes de poderem dizer alguma coisa Sirius na sua forma humana falou.

- Mione, que eu saiba tu só tiveste um pequeno namoro com o Victor. E tu, Harry só tiveste aqueles encontros com a Cho. O Harry ainda teve a sorte de ter um beijo ou dois, mas duvido que saibam beijar descontraidamente. É isso que têm de aprender nas vossas escapadinhas. A serem naturais um com o outro senão vai parecer tudo muito monótono é como se ás tantas horas tivessem de dar um beijo, ás tantas dar um abraço… percebem onde eu quero chegar? Têm de ser naturais. – Disse Sirius.

- Isso não é assim Sirius. Nós somos naturais, nada de isto foi planeado. – Reclamou Harry.

- Ai não? Então prova. – Desafiou Sirius.

- E como fazemos isso? – Respondeu desta vez Mione.

- Fácil, fácil. Dêem um beijo agora na nossa frente, mas um beijo de verdade. – Respondeu desta vez Remus.

- Como? – Perguntaram eles ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim, é fácil e simples. Se derem um beijo razoável assim der repente sem combinarem nada tudo muito bem. Afinal têm razão, conseguem. Se não, é porque nós temos razão. – respondeu Severus desta vez.

Albus e Petunia olharam para aquilo abanando a cabeça. Eles realmente queriam deixa-los envergonhados, mas de certa forma seria a maneira de verem que gostavam um do outro. Harry e Mione olharam um para o outro e decidiram aceitar o desafio. Afinal já se tinha beijado antes. Embora só agora é que se deram conta de tal coisa. Viraram-se frente a frente e deram um beijo. Mas foi um simples selinho. Um breve encostar de lábios. Depois olharam para os outros e viram eles a abanar a cabeça. Severus falou.

- Não meninos. Isso não é um beijo. É um despacha beijo. E não é isso que nós queremos. Nós queremos algo assim do género. - Disse puxando Petunia para perto dele. Rapidamente eles estavam dando um beijo ternurento e apaixonada. Só havia um problema para Harry, eles não conseguiam ver como tinham de fazer! Depois de pensar um pouco percebeu que era isto que eles queriam dizer, ele e Mione só sabiam a técnica de fazer as coisas, não se deixavam levar pelos sentimentos. Mas espera ai, desde quando havia sentimentos? E foi ai que ele se deu conta que havia, e passavam muito da simples amizade e carinho. E foi ai que ele se deu conta, ele gostava da Mione. Ele realmente gostava dela. Era por isso que era-lhe tão natural fingir estar com ela. E talvez pudesse conquistar Mione com esta história do namoro. E decidiu depositar todo esse amor no beijo que iria dar a Mione. Pegou suavemente não cintura dela puxando-a para si ao mesmo tempo que ela rodeava o pescoço dele. Eles se beijaram com ternura e paixão mas sem aprofundar o beijo até que Harry pressiona os lábios de Mione, muito levemente, com a língua de maneira a ela entreabrir os lábios. E foi exactamente isso que ela fez, quando ela entreabriu os lábios ele deslizou a língua dele de encontro à dela e ambos entraram numa batalha de lábios, dentes e línguas. Foi um beijo apaixonado e intenso. E Mione que sentia todos os sentimentos que Harry tentava passar sentiu as pernas ficarem moles e se agarrou mais a ele tentando aprofundar ainda mais o beijo. Passado algum tempo eles se separaram por falta de ar e se viraram para os outros ofegantes.

- Sim é isso. Mas ainda penso que deviam fazer o que eu sugeri… - começou Albus que foi interrompido por Harry.

- Nós vamos pensar, tio. Mas penso que tens razão e devemos fazer isso mesmo. – Disse ele rapidamente.

Rapidamente todos se deram conta que ele se tinha dado conta dos seus próprios sentimentos. Agora era só esperar. Hermione ainda ofegante concordou coma cabeça. Onde é que o Harry tinha ido buscar tanto fogo e paixão. Parecia realmente apaixonado. E ela pensou que esta seria uma desculpa óptima para tentar conquistar Harry, alem de aproveitar imenso. Depois Albus continuou a falar.

- Bom, acho que não falte nada. Quanto ás visitas, não penso que seja preciso combinar já que o Sirius vai andar com vocês. Treinos e pares são escolhidos no próprio dia, tal como as matérias ensinadas. Por isso devem de andar com tudo. Não se esqueçam, agora podem ir que se não me engano têm um menino cheio de perguntas á vossa espera no quarto. Não se esqueçam que não podem dizer anda de especial. Vá vão lá. Boa noite. – Despediu-se Albus dando umas festas na cabeça de cada um.

Depois de se despedirem de todos incluindo de Sirius na forma humana, foram para o dormitório. Eles e Siri caminhavam em passo lento provavelmente pensando no que responder a Ron. Ao chegarem no dormitório vêem Ron deitado na cama lendo um livro e mal os viu entrar começou a falar.

- Vocês demoraram, o que estavam a falar? Ou foram namorar um pouco? – Perguntou ele maliciosamente.

Eles ficaram corados pensando no beijo que tinham dado.

- Algo assim do género. Harry, vais tu tomar banho primeiro ou vou eu? – Disse Mione.

- Vou eu se não estamos aqui até amanha, até já. – Respondeu Harry dando um selinho na Mione e indo buscar as suas coisas rapidamente para fugir da rapariga.

Ela deixou-se ficar para traz irritada enquanto Ron rir da cara dela. Depois ela decidiu ir arrumar as suas coisas. Enquanto tirava as coisas do banho perguntou a Ron.

- E tu Ron? Já tomas-te banho? – Perguntou ela tirando as coisas do banho e pondo em cima da cama.

- Claro. Assim depois podemos conversar. – Respondeu ele.

- Sim claro. Mas não podemos dizer muito mais. Mas o que poder-mos, respondemos. Mas que não demore muito que amanha temos de nos levantar cedo. E o Albus deve estar em pulgas de nos ver a sofrer. – Disse ela meio divertida.

Enquanto eles tinham esta conversa Mione estava a separa as coisas para vestir amanha. Decidiu levar uns calções de ganga um pouco mais compridos dos que os que usava, uma creme e branca de atar ao pescoço. Separou os ténis azuis-claros e uns ganchos cremes. Depois preparou o saco com tudo o que precisava e deixou a vassoura ao lado do saco que depois teria de encolher.

- Isso é verdade. Ele deve estar mesmo muito ansioso por isso. – Disse Harry entrando de pijama no dormitório com a roupa nos braços.

- Aleluia rapaz. Estavas a demorar imenso. Mas tudo bem. Eu vou demorar bem menos que você. Ate já. – Disse ela mandando um beijo para o ar e indo tomar banho.

Eles riram da sua atitude e enquanto Harry arrumava o seu saco eles foram conversando.

- Então queres me explicar esta história antes que a Mione volte? – Pediu Ron.

- Qual historia? – Perguntou Harry.

- A do vosso namoro. Ta bem que vocês sempre tiveram uma amizade muito especial e muito chegada, mas namoro? – Respondeu Ron.

- Pois, mas eu gosto muito dela. Sinto-me bem com ela. É especial. E é alguém em quem confio. E acredites ou não ela também sente o mesmo. Mas eu pensei muito antes de pedi-la em namoro. Principalmente por tua causa. Tu gostas dela não é? – Replicou ele deixado tudo arrumado com a vassoura ao lado.

- Não dessa maneira. É como com a Ginny. Tenho ciúmes que me roubem as pessoas que eu gosto. Mas sempre é melhor ser para ti. Mas o que eu queria saber era se gostavas realmente dela. Se gostas eu dou o meu maior apoio. – assegorou Ron.

- Ora e ainda bem. E já agora é óptimo saber que estão a ter esta conversa sem mim. Mas eu confirmo o que o Harry disse. Eu gosto muito dele. Muito mesmo. E ninguém se vai magoar acredita. – Respondeu Mione antes que o Harry tivesse tempo de dizer alguma coisa.

Eles riram da entrada de Mione. Depois de olharem melhor Harry ficou de boca aberta ao ver o pijama dela. Tinha uns calções bem curtos amarelos claros, e uma camisola de alças finas amarela clara com umas ovelhas brancas desenhadas. Ron estava na mesma situação. A sua amiga tinha crescido e muito já estava muito mas muito bonita mesmo. Mas logo ele viu Harry se aproximar dela e abraça-la por trás.

- Sim senhora. Eu este ainda não conhecia estás óptima. – Disse ele.

Depois inclinou-se e deu um beijo suave e calmo nela. Apenas superficial mas ainda assim intenso. Depois separaram-se e sentaram-se na cama de Ron novamente para conversar.

- Bom, podes fazer as tuas perguntas que nós vemos se podemos responder. – Disse Mione se aconchegando de costas a Harry que a abraçou se recostando na cama.

- Bom, são poucas perguntas mas eu vou faze-las de uma vez. Porque é que agora estão a tratar toda a gente por tu? E quando é que começaram a confiar no Snape? E desde quando ele foi e é um maroto? E desde quando é que a tua tia é bruxa? – Disse ele de uma vez.

Harry e Mione suspiraram, afinal ele não tinha perguntado nada que não pudessem responder. E decidiram responder com sinceridade.

- Poucas, meu amigo? Precisas de ver um dicionário com urgência. Bom, mas vamos lá responder por ordem. Nós tratamos toda a gente por tu porque nos foi pedido. E acho que fica estranho chamar o meu tio por senhor. A Mione é minha namorada e fez algo importante para todos nós. E somos nós os dois que temos estas características, únicas. Completamo-nos. Ela tem as características da minha mãe e a energia do meu pai, eu tenho as características do meu pai e a energia da minha mãe. Estamos destinados a isto. Ou seja somos todos marotos e temos de nos tratar por igual. Tenho de lembrar o meu tio disso. – Terminou Harry pensativo.

- Eu respondo à segunda pergunta. E acredites ou não, não vêem ai sermão. Afinal sempre desconfiamos do Severus por tudo o que acontecia em Hogwarts e ele sempre estava tentando nos salvar. É parte do juramento que tu fizeste esta manha lembras-te? Proteger uns aos outros e aos descendentes. Era oq eu dizia. E alem do mais, ele é tio do Harry, namorado da sua tia, acarinhado por todos e que sempre o tentou salvar, o que eu não vejo é motivos para desconfiar. – Terminou Mione dando de ombros.

- Agora eu respondo ao resto. O Severus é um maroto desde que conquistou a confiança do meu pai, e eu respeito as decisões dele. E se pensarmos bem quem foi devorador da morte e o traiu foi o Petter. Que aparentemente era inofensivo. Quanto à minha tia tu próprio ouviste. Ela juntou-se aos marotos na altura da minha mãe depois fugiu da guerra por medo de perder aqueles que amava e casou contra sua vontade com o Vernon. Foi traída e teve de criar o Dudley. Depois tratou de mim e o meu tio decidiu que era hora de se saber a verdade foi-nos buscar com Remus, Siri e Mione. Depois voltamos para Hogwarts. O resto, tu já sabes. – Disse Harry novamente.

- e que coisa tão boa foi essa que a Mione fez? – perguntou novamente Ron.

Mione sentiu Harry ficar tenso em baixo de si. Ela começou a acariciar as mãos dele e vendo que Ron estava estranhando a reacção do amigo se vira e comprime os seus lábios contra os de Harry. Ela controla aquele beijo. Ela passa a língua de leve pelos lábios de Harry que de imediato se abrem para receber a língua dela. Depois de um tempo com Hermione acariciando a língua dele e ele acariciando a dela, ela se separa mordiscando os lábios dele.

- Mais calmo agora? – Perguntou Mione sussurrando e levemente ofegante.

- Sim, bem melhor. Mas explica tu se faz favor. E lembra-te do que o meu tio disse. – Respondeu ele.

- Não se preocupe. – Disse ela lhe dando um beijo rápido e se aconchegando de costas outra vez.

- Olha, nós não te podemos contar até acharmos mais alguns marotos. Só então será possível te dizer a verdade quase toda. Percebes? A culpa não é nossa é que não podemos mesmo. Porque se não for assim nunca mais acharemos os marotos e isso vai ter de ficar feito esse ano. Entendes? – Esclareceu ela.

- Claro tudo bem. E Harry, eu sei que você não gosta de mentir mas, fica calmo cara, eu entendo. Nãos e preocupem. Mas é melhor irmos dormir não? Amanha temos um dia em cheio. Boa – noite. – Respondeu Ron.

- Boa-noite. – Disseram eles.

Cada um foi para a sua cama e Sirius ficou entre as camas dos dois namorados. Ao darem um curto beijo de boa noite Harry disse a Mione que tinham de conversar. Ela assentiu e olhou para Ron e viu que ele olhava curioso para os dois. Ela olhou para Harry e ele viu que tinha alguma coisa de errado olhou também para Ron e viu o mesmo que ela. Então ele puxou-a suavemente pela cintura e lhe deu um verdadeiro beijo. Depois de mais alguns curtos e outro mais terno da parte de Mione. Eles foram dormir. Sirius olhava tudo aquilo desconfiado. Era inacreditável, em pouco tempo Harry tinha entendido os seus sentimentos e já estava dando em cima de Mione. E não ia demorar muito. Se ele não se enganava seria ainda no dia a seguir, quando ocorresse essa conversa. Mas tinha de esperar. E por isso adormeceu ao lado de bichento que estava no seu cesto. Dormindo tranquilos naquela noite os habitantes daquele castelo esperaram pelo novo dia que viria, com as primeiras aulas dos mais novos.

Continua……………

Tixa-chan

Olá, mais um capitulo e acreditem que me vi muito mal para fazer estas cenas. Como Harry e mione têm vergonha de se beijar eu tinha de detalhar cada passo para o beijo e eu não tenho jeito nenhum com isso. Mas acho que fiz o melhor que eu pude. Bom, de qualquer maneira, imaginem um beijo daqueles dos cinemas.

Mila- ainda bem que gostas, eu esforço-me para ficar bem escrito. Mas também eu adoro escrever e tenho muita imaginação ou seja não fica difícil. Espero que gostes e que deixes comentários. Bjx

Mione03- olha eu não sei quantos capítulos eu vou escrever, mas sei que vão ser muitos, ainda estou nas ferias e cada fic desta saga vai representar um ano. Eu agora no próximo capitulo vou fazer o primeiro dia deles e vou dar uma aceladela no tempo. Tipo descrevo por alto o resto das ferias. Depois eles ainda vão ter muito que fazer neste ano. E como não podia deixar de ser tem continuação, se não tinha capítulos demais. Espero que gostes deste e que comentes. Bjx

Miomegrangerpotter- espero que gostes deste capitulo também. Desculpa qualquer descrição mais anormal mas eu nãos sei descrever algumas coisas. Se tem sugestões ou reparos a fazer digam. Bjx e espero que gostes e que comentes.


	18. 1º treino e o verao

AVISO: as personagens não são minhas e o único lucro que tenho com isto é o prazer de escrever. Aproveitem.

HARRY POTTER E AS VERDADES ESCONDIDAS

Capitulo 18

O 1º dia de treino e o verão.

Ao acordar Mione repara que ainda é cedo e que tirando Sirius que acabara de acordar ela era a única desperta. Ela espreguiça-se e vai até à cama de Harry e resolve tentar uma coisa nova. Ela ia acorda-lo com um pouco de água para assusta-lo, mas repara que eles esta acordado só que de olhos fechados. Deixando a agua na mesa-de-cabeceira dela ela se senta na cama dele e dá-lhe um beijo. Logo que se apercebe do que esta a acontecer Harry retribui Mione. Depois de se separarem ela começa a falar.

- Bom dia. Resolvi começar a treinar logo de manha, que te pareceu? – Diz ela.

- Cada vez melhor. E eu te mostrava como estou preparado mas Ron ainda acorda e nos dá uma bronca. Vai se arrumar que eu vou acorda-lo, quero me assegurar que sou o único a ser acordado assim neste dormitório. E bom dia para ti também. – Replicou ele.

- Seu doido. Vai mas depressa que eu quero ver se dá tempo para tomar o pequeno-almoço descansada. E vamos ter de falar no fim do dia. E muito a sério. Bom despacha-te. – Diz ela divertida.

Harry se dirige para a cama de Ron para o acordar e logo que este desperta vão começar a arranjar-se. Depois de algum tempo todos estavam prontos. Mione vestia uma blusa amarela clara de atar ao pescoço, uns calções até meio da coxa e calçava uns ténis azuis-claros. Usava uns ganchos cremes que apanhavam a franja de maneira a ela poder se movimentar e voar sem problemas. Usava batom de brilho e uma sobra leve em amarelo, tinha também um elástico branco no pulso para eventualidades. Harry usava uma blusa de manga cava azul escura, uns calções brancos e calçava uns ténis azuis-escuros. Ron usava umas bermudas cremes e uma t-shirt vermelha e branca. Eles pegaram nos sacos e nas vassouras, encolheram tudo e guardaram nos bolsos. Depois foram até à cozinha e tomaram o pequeno-almoço. Eram 9:55 da manha quando eles bateram à porta de Dumbledor. Ao entrarem Harry soube qual seria a primeira aula deles e suspirou inconformado. Os outros sem entenderem olharam em volta. O ambiente estava pouco iluminado e só lá estava Albus. Mas ao ouvirem a porta a bater o resto dos marotos saiu de uma sala e eles viram todos prontos para um longo dia de treinos. Albus cortou o silêncio que se tinha formado.

- Bom, eu decidi pedir ajuda ao Severus afinal já tinha trabalhado contigo Harry. Ele disse-me que não te esforçavas daquela vez porque querias ver onde ia o pesadelo. Agora não há nenhum e nós pedimos que consigas fazer o que eu digo. Vamos começar com a oclumância e depois logo vemos o resto. Agora não pensem em nada, expulsem os pensamentos da cabeça. E mentalmente tentem forçar-nos a entrada. Severus começa com o Harry e eu começo com a Mione. Ron espera um pouco que já te fazemos a ti. _Legimens… _-disseram os dois juntos.

Mione sentiu a sua cabeça sendo invadida por outra pessoa e tentou se concentrar no vazio, em mandar essa pessoa embora mas cada vez mais via flashes da sua memória em frente dos seus olhos. Ate que caiu de joelhos no chão ofegante. Ao contrário dela, Harry saia-se muito melhor. Como já tinha feito uma coisa sabia reconhecer a energia de Severus, o que ajudava muito. Depois de algumas tentativas expulsou Severus da sua mente tendo acesso a algumas imagens da infância deste. Depois passado pouco tempo estava apoiado na cadeira mais próxima ofegantes.

- É pelos visto era mesmo só a curiosidade que te afectava. Tens um dom natural para isto. O que me deixa mais tranquilo. Sempre vais ser mais fácil para nós. E a Mione Albus? – Disse Severus contente.

- Bom, primeira tentativa e não conhecia a minha energia. Mas apesar de tudo bloqueou grande parte das minhas visões. Só conseguia ver flashes embaraçados. É muito bom para primeira vez. Acho que ela consegue alcançar o nível em que o Harry parou rapidamente. Bom, agora o Ron nós só vamos ensinar a comuniquência. Desisti de encinar o resto afinal ele não é um dos alvos principais e nunca o será. E é bom ter alguém que domine isso e apenas isso. Assim vai poder ajudar os outros. A mente vai se fechar automaticamente. E com os novos elementos vão aprender alguns umas coisas outros, outras. Ele ficará com essa especialidade. Por isso Petunia vai treina-lo na forma física enquanto nos avançamos com o Harry e a Mione. – Responde Albus.

- Ok. Vamos lá Ron. E bom treino para vocês. – Disse Petunia saindo com Ron atrás de si.

Ron olhou para trás e logo de seguida saiu atrás de Petunia. Na outra sala estavam Remus e Sirius a preparar as procimas aulas deles. E na sala de treino estava Albus, Severus, Hary e Mione.

- bom vamos tentar agora com as varinhas. Só podem usar feitiços para se defenderem. Vamos lá outra vez. – disse Albus recomeçando o treino.

Durante mais de duas horas eles treinaram bastante e Mione já conseguia expulsar Albus com a varina, e Severus sem a varinha. Harry demonstrava um dom natural para estas coisas e já conseguia expulsar Severus das duas maneiras e Albus com a varinha. Passada mais uma hora já conseguiam expulsar os dois das duas formas. E Albus dando-se por contente falou.

- Óptimo. Já estão no nível de iniciantes. Conseguiram expulsar-nos da parte mais superficial da vossa mente. Agora vamos a outros treinos. Agora vão com o Remus e iriam trocar de lugar com o Ron. Depois irá alguém ter com vocês. Para verem o que farão a seguir. Bom trabalho. – Disse ele sentando-se.

Mione e Harry seguiram Remus até à rua onde encontraram Ron a treinar.

Ele estava a treinar a parte da resistência e da agilidade. Logo perceberam que era isso que tinham de fazer e dirigiram-se para perto de Petunia. Após trocarem de lugar com Ron a tia Pety passou a explicar o que tinham de fazer.

- Vocês vão treinar a resistência física e a agilidade. Eu acho que estão bem nessa ultima área mas não têm muita resistência, e vais ser por ai que vamos começar. Podem começar a aquecer…

-----------------------------/-------------------------------------------

No escritório de Albus Ron estava a ter aulas de comuniquência. Ele tinha de relaxar a mente para puder entrar em contacto com o dos outros. Primeiro na parte mais superficial da mente. Esta parte da mente consistia nas lembranças mais básicas, recentes e inofensivas, como tinha explicado Albus. Para conseguir fazer isto tinha de ter uma óptima concentração. Ron tinha de se concentrar e familiarizar com a energia de com quem queria comunicar. Ele rapidamente se concentrou e conseguiu entrar na mente de Albus mas nunca conseguiu na de Severus. Os magos mais velhos estavam satisfeitos porque ele tinha entrado na cabeça do mago mais poderoso. Mas se pensassem não tinha lógica, afinal se conseguia com uma óptima protecção não conseguia com uma mais fraca? Eles estavam intrigados ate que Severus se lembra de uma coisa e fala com Albus. Este concorda com a cabeça e libera Ron. Todos eles vão ter com Harry e Mione que estavam a treinar agilidade na parte de fora do castelo. Ao verem-nos eles param de treinar e esperam pelo próximo dever. E Albus logo fala com eles.

- agora meninos vamos Almoçar. Passaram muitas horas a trabalhar. Depois vão ter o resto do dia ocupado. Hoje irão ter aulas de esgrima, depois terão aulas de artes marciais e finalmente aulas de feitiços. Depois iremos jantar e de noite façam o que quizerem mas lembrem-se que têm de se levantar cedo. Agora vamos almoçar. – terminou ele dando meia volta e encaminhando-se ara o seu escritório.

Enquanto eles almoçavam Albus lembrou-se de uma coisa.

- meninos, nós tivemos um problema com a aula do Ron. Ao contrario de vocês ele irá aprender apenas comuniquência. E já conseguiu comunicar-se comigo sem problemas, mas isso não aconteceu com Severus. Severus acha que é por ele não confiar no Severus. O que é uma possibilidade, pois na comuniquência só um óptimo mestre consegue controlar os seus pensamentos de maneira ao outro não captar nada. Por isso eu quero uma resposta sincera. O que aconteceu? – Perguntou ele.

Ron ficou estático ao ouvir Albus afinal como era possível descobrirem aquilo sempre? Ele estava estático e quem respondeu à pergunta foi Mione enquanto Harry abanava a cabeça inconformado.

- Com muita pena minha, eu acho que o Sev tem razão. O Ron chegou aqui à pouco tempo e não confia muito no Severus. E digamos que tem 5 anos de aulas a favor dele. É compreencivel que ele não confie tanto no Sev como nos outros, mas também não precisava ser assim. Eu própria não confiei de inicio. Mas o Severus esforçou-se para nos dar-mos bem e é um maroto e foi amigo do pai do Harry na infância. Porque não aceitar o que James Potter escolheu? E o que ao fim ao cabo nós teríamos junto de nós, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Porque as características iram ser as mesmas. Eu acho normal nós gostar-mos todos uns dos outros. – Disse Mione dando de ombros.

- Eu concordo com a Mione. E não é só o meu pai que escolheu. Se vocês se lembram bem passamos metade da nossa vida a culpar o Sev por tudo o que acontecia de mal ou ligado com o Voldemort. E fomos sempre injustos. Sem contar que o Severus esteve sempre no sitio certo na hora certa para nós salvar. E também eu já ouvi muita coisa e acredito no que o meu pai escolheu na juventude. Foram amigos até a caça aos Potter ter sido feita e eu acredito que apenas se separaram para que ele não tivesse informações que tivesse de dar ao seu mestre. Ele era e é espião na ordem e muitos ataques foram impedidos graças ao trabalho dele. A minha tia e os amigos do meu pai confiam nele, os meus pais confiaram nele. O que tenho eu mais de saber para confiar também? – Acrescentou Harry.

- E o Petter? Não foi ele escolha da juventude do teu pai? E não errou? E esse erro não lhe custou a vida? Queres cometer o mesmo erro? É a mesma coisa de dizer que o Malfoy é de confiança. Acreditas mesmo nisso? – Replicou Ron.

- Acredito. E sabes que é bem possível ser alguém como o Malfoy que venha a substituir o Severus no grupo. E como tu próprio disseste foi a pessoa que tu representas que matou os meus pais. Não o Severus. Este ajudou e nunca denunciou ninguém. E alem do mais o Petter que o meu pai conhecia era bondoso e amigo do seu amigo. E nesse tipo de pessoas eu acredito. Tu não? – Respondeu Harry.

- E já agora Ron, isso significa extamente o que? Que o Malfoy ou que pessoas como o ele não são confiáveis? Desculpas lá mas eu acho isso uma estupidez. E se tu te lembras o Malfoy e o Harry tem uma eterna briga infantil, que acho que vai ter de acabar em breve. Porque é apenas isso, uma briga infantil. Achas que isso é razão para dizer cobras e lagartos do que ele pode vir a ser? Tu conheces o Malfoy a fundo? Alguma vez aceitaram a amizade dele para o poderem fazer? Ele é horrível comigo mas isso não quer dizer que ele não passe de um menino mimado e arrogante. Ninguém pode dizer que conhece o Malfoy, pelo menos ninguém que esteja nesta sala. Excepto talvez o Severus. E só talvez. Tu podes afirmar o contrário Ron? – Acrescentou Mione zangada.

- Hermione Granger. Tu está a defender o Malfoy. Não desculpa o mesmo Draco Malfoy que te chama de tudo o que consegue? O que é que bebeste? Não podes estar normal. Alem do mais o Malfoy não é propriamente um menino bem comportado e quanto a conhece-lo, isso seria a ultima coisa que eu faria na vida. Conhecer Draco Malfoy. Nem amarrado. Nem ele nem niguem da laia dele. – Respondeu Ron.

MIone e Harry não queriam acreditar noq eu tinham ouvido, ele tinha dito nas estrelinhas das suas palavras que nem queria chegar perto de conhecer Severus. Eles estavam tão zangados que tinham ficado sem palavras e quem respondeu foi Pety com uma voz calma e enigmática.

- Sabes que existem muitos ditados muggles para te dizer agora? Mas eu dizer dois. Nunca digas desta água não beberei, nem nunca digas nunca. Afinal o que tu estás a dizer é exactamente o que o pai do Harry disse a muitos anos atrás. Quando eu disse que namorava com o Severus. Depois que o aceitou sabe só que aconteceu? Tornaram-se os melhores amigos. Eles os dois e o Remus e o Sirius não se separaram. Foi ai que o Petter se afastou. Sentia-se excluído final andavam-mos em casais e ele ficava de fora. Ninguém deve julgar ninguém antes de conhecer e acredites ou não, acabaste de dar uma sugestão de quem poderia substituir o Severus e olha que é para considerar agora vamos aos treinos sim? Já se está a fazer tarde e penso que ainda vão querer um tempo para vocês. Agora vamos. – Disse ela levantando-se.

Os outros seguiram-nos para mais aulas. Durante toda a tarde eles estiveram concentrados nos seus treinos sem terem tempo para pensar em mais nada. Chegaram ao fim do dia com uma iniciação de tudo. E em termos teóricos estava muito bem. Depois de mudarem de roupa e tomarem banho foram jantar. Harry e Mione tinham a roupa que usaram no primeiro almoço. Ela usava uma saia de ganga até acima do joelho um pouco rodada, um tomara cai-cai de ganga com detalhes rosa e prateado. Tinha feito uma só trança no alto da cabeça e tinha deixado fios de cabelo a emoldurarem-lhe o rosto. Tinha o cabelo molhado e por isso estava mais escuro que o normal. Tinha um brilho rosado nos lábios e calçava uns ténis rosa com detalhes prateados. Harry vestia umas jeans, uns ténis azuis e uma t-shirt creme. Ron tinha uns jeans, uma t-shirt cor de laranja e uns ténis azuis. Durante o jantar falaram de coisas banais e depois de terminarem Albus liberou todos lembrando que amanha tinham de se levantar cedo. Harry e Mione deram uma desculpa a Ron e foram dar uma volta para conversarem. Sentaram-se debaixo de uma árvore lado a lado. E Harry começou a falar……

- Mione, eu acho que precisamos de falar. E podemos começar por aquilo que nos têm acontecido. Eu não acredito que tu não sintas nada por mim. Como tu também não me és indiferente. Mas eu preciso de saber bem isso. – Começou Harry.

- Tu, estás a dizer que gostas de mim? É isso? Mas tipo, gostas de mim como rapariga? – Perguntou Mione atordoada.

- Sim, Mione. É isso. Eu amo-te. E quero que namores comigo a sério. De verdade, sem farsas. Sem mentiras. Mas preciso de saber o que sentes por mim. – Respondeu Harry pegando na mão de Mione.

- Eu também te amo Harry. Há muito tempo e com muita intensidade. E é obvio que quero ser tua namorada. E agora para valer, sem mentiras nem fingimentos. – Diz ela acariciando a mão que pegava na dela.

Harry estava muito contente e aproximando-se de Mione ele cola os seus lábios nos dela. O que a principio era um delicado beijo passou a ser profundo e apaixonado. Eles beijavam-se com urgência e com muita vontade. Depois de um tempo entre beijos eles pararam, pois tinham outras coisas sobre as quais conversar. Mione que a esta altura já estava sentada entre as pernas de Harry virou-se de costas e este abraçou-a pela cintura para continuarem a falar.

- Agora que temos o nosso problema resolvido temos de falar sobre o Ron. – Disse Harry.

- E sobre ti. Não podes entrar em pânico cada vez que não podes contar a verdade. Isto considerando que temos muitos marotos para encontrar e até encontrar-mos o que irá substituir o Sirius vamos ter de contar a mesma história. E mesmo depois disso só irá mudar um pouco porque a historia completa só no fim de tudo. Tu sabes disso melhor que eu. – Concordou Mione.

- Tu sabes que eu odeio mentir e sinto-me muito mal quando minto. Pelo menos para os meus amigos. E é verdade que não posso entrar em pânico mas não posso prometer que isso não irá acontecer. Tu sabes como eu fico nervoso com estas coisas. E ainda mais quando é para as pessoas que nem sonhei que teria de mentir um dia. Mas oq eu me preocupa não é o pouco da historia que pudemos contar mas sim como vamos fazer a nossa. Neste verão vamos treinar e transformar-nos em algo parecido a aurores. Depois temos de ajudar os outros a chegarem ao nosso nível e o mais complicado de tudo, achar os outros. Eu não sei como o vamos fazer. – Disse Harry.

- Eu sei que é dificl Harry mas lembra-te que temos os marotos aqui para isso mesmo. E lembra-te o que podemos fazer quando conseguir-mos juntar e confiar em todos os marotos. Vamos poder trazer de volta os teus pais. – Lembrou Mione.

- Sim mas como tu própria disseste é preciso confiar uns nos outros. E sabes bem que isso não vai acontecer tão cedo. O novo Severus e o velho Severus são duas pessoas das quais Ron nunca irá confiar. Eu nem quero ver a cara dele quando o Remus e o Sirius contarem sobre a relação deles. Não sabia que tinha um amigo tão preconceituoso. – Disse Harry suspirando inconformado.

- Isso pensamos depois. Agora vamos dormir que depois de um dia cheio é disso que precisamos. Alem do mais, amanhã temos mais treinos e temos de nos habituar a isto pois se não te lembras daqui a algum tempo vamos começar a apertar os horários por causa das aulas. – Disse Mione levantando-se.

- Sim sem contar que depois vais começar a fazer treinos em mini-saias. E eu em fatos. Vai ser interessante vai. Bom, vamos? – Perguntou ele levantando-se e abraçando Mione pela cintura e puxando-a para caminhar.

Eles foram para o dormitório e depois de um longo beijo de boa noite eles adormeceram imediatamente.

--------------------------------/----------------------------------------

Durante o resto das ferias foi assim, eles levantaram-se cedo iam tomar o pequeno-almoço e depois treinavam. Descobriram rapidamente que o nível de dificuldade ia aumentando consoante o tempo. Também viram que a melhor dupla era sem duvida o Harry e a Mione. Eles juntos conseguiam fazer de tudo. Eram também muito bons na esgrima, artes marciais, flexibilidade. Em singulares Harry era óptimo em estratégia, voo, oclumâcia e legimencia, defesa contra artes das trevas Mione dava-se muito bem com o voo, os feitiços, as esgrima, oclumâcia e legimencia. Ron tinha-se demonstrado óptimo em resistência, teoria e para estanto de todos poções. Isto é claro em singulares. O Ron não conseguia um nível de contacto mental espontanio suficiente com nenhum dos dois para conseguir fazer conjunto com algum deles. Mas ao contrario do esperado quando Juntavam o Harry e a Mione na mesma disciplina e mesmo que não estivessem a trabalhar juntos eles conseguiam fazer qualquer coisa. E ao descobrirem isso eles decidiram praticar comuniquência em segredo e tinham agora um nível de empatia superior ao normal. Conseguiam comunicar-se com todos, tinham até tentado com Ron quando este estava a dormir e tinham conseguido. Eles sabiam que agora conseguiam ler os pensamentos de quem quisessem mas mantinham a privacidade das outras pessoas. Tinham também aprendido a lidar com Remus na fase de lobo e tinham-se saído muito bem. Eles sabiam que o fariam todo o ano e que iriam mosstrar aos outros como se fazia. Siri também ia mas nunca podia falar perto do Ron pois este pensava que era apenas um cão. Depois de um verão atribulado os três estavam prontos para tudo e já tinham como encontrar os outros marotos. Decidiram deixar as coisas correrem normalmente embora tivessem descoberto que Sev já sabia quem eram todos excepto o de Sirius. Severus tinha também conquistado a simpatia de Ron e agra estavam a acreditar todos uns nos outros. Eram verdadeiros amigos. Os corpos deles tinham também se desenvolvido mais do que o normal nestas ferias. O corpo deles teve de se adaptar ao novo nível de magia que cada um trazia dentro de si. Principalmente o Harry e a Mione. Albus tinha chamado-os para lhes explicar que eles eram bruxos especiais. Como se sabia existiam vários tipos de níveis de bruxaria. Bruxos, feiticeiros, magos e os lendários. Eles faziam parte deste povo e o treinamento fazia parte do ciclo que eles tinham de cumprir para o poder deles se revelar. Mas nem todos os marotos eram lendários, alguns era apenas magos, poderosos magos, mas não passava dai. Era o caso do Ron. Este ficou decepcionado mas ainda assim era o primeiro mago na sua família. E mesmo assim o seu corpo tinha mudado um pouco, não tanto como o de Mione e o de Harry mas tinha mudado. No final do ano eles pareciam pessoas diferentes. Harry tinha os cabelos muito mais compridos, estava mais alto, mais corpulento e tinha muitos mais músculos, também já não usava óculos e os seus olhos pareciam ter ganho uma nova luz. Mione tinha agora os cabelos lisos desde a raiz que chegando a metade começava a cachear em cachos muito bem definidos, o seu corpo que já tinha algumas curvas agora estava muito mais feminino, era uma mulher feita. Ron tinha mudado um pouco também, os seus cabelos estavam agora um pouco mais compridos, também ele estava mais encorpado e os seus olhos mais azuis ainda. Essa tinha sido a parte que mais tinha mudado em todos eles, alem de terem crescido uns bons centímetros, tinham agora os olhos iguais a quando se transformaram. Mione ficava com os olhos brilhantes e travessos, Harry com os olhos brilhantes e inocentes e Ron com os olhos brilhante se confortantes. Esta era a diferença que mais saltava à vista. Depois das transformações eles tinham novos poderes que não conseguiam imaginar antes. Os de Ron tinham mudado um pouco, mas os de Mione e Harry estavam totalmente novos e renovados. Os 3 conseguiam mover objectos com o pensamento e acalmar animais. Podiam falar com eles sem estarem transformados também. Mas apenas Harry e Mione conseguiam fazer magia com as mãos. Era preciso apenas imaginar o que queriam e simplesmente acontecia. Um pouco de concentração e já estava. Após o treinamento tiveram também de aprender a domar estes dons novos. E quando a escola estava par começar já tudo estava sobre controlo…………

Continua………………

Tixa-chan

Mais um capitulo e netse tive de acelarar as coisas mas achoq eu perceberam o porque. No próximo capitulo vou passar para a noite em que os alunos voltam a Hogwarts e onde teremos muitas surpresas. Espero que gostem e que comentem este. Bjx.

Mionegrangerpotter- como se posta? Bom você está registada por isso entra depois vai a documentos, na parte de baixo está um sitio onde podes ir buscar nos documentos do computador a sua historia e por ali. Depois vai a stories e lá em cima diz new storie é ai que carregas depois a partir dai tens instruções para fazeres. Mas tu não postas-te já fics? E não sabes como fizeste? Bjx e não te esqueças de comentar e diz se conseguiste.

Mione03- bom aqui tens a conversa deles. Espero que gostes. E que comentes. Bjx

Mila- desta vez não comentaste mas fico á espera na mesma. Espero que gostes e que comentes. Bjx.


	19. a chegada dos outros alunos

AVISO: as personagens não são minhas e o único lucro que tenho com isto é o prazer de escrever. Aproveitem.

HARRY POTTER E AS VERDADES ESCONDIDAS

Capitulo 19

A chegada dos outros alunos…

Durante aquelas férias tudo tinha ficado diferente na vida de Harry James Potter. Ele tinha namorada, sabia que tinha mais uma missão a cumprir para alem de ter de acabar com Voldemort. Sabia também que era um lendário assim com a Mione e que por causa disso o seu corpo tinha-se desenvolvido de maneira sobrenatural. Em menos de um verão tinha-se tornado um homem. Ele agora tinha ombros largos, músculos definidos e bem torneados, graças a uma poção que Sev tinha inventado ele tinha corrigido os seus olhos e agora não usava mais óculos. Os seus olhos sempre tinham sido brilhantes mas agora estavam mudados. Ao receber a sua energia total Harry tinha libertado os poderes mais escondidos dos lendários, a luz própria. A sua magia e aura estavam a um nível tão elevado que se podia ver a aura branca e incorpórea que o rodeava. O seu aspecto também tinha mudado em relação aos cabelos. Ele tinham de deixa-los crescer e agora estavam muito grandes presos quase sempre por um rabo-de-cavalo. Tinha crescido em altura também e já tinha ultrapassado Ron à muito tempo. Mas não era apenas ele que tinha mudado, Mione também era uma lendária e também tinha mudado. O seu corpo já algo definido tinha-se desenvolvido totalmente não deixando sombras que se tratava de um mulher feita e não de uma criança. Os seios cheios, anca larga e cintura definida. O sonho de qualquer homem. Tinha os cabelos até à cintura e eram lisos desde a raiz começando a cachear a partir de que chegavam ao fim. Era cachos definidos e bem emoldurados. Tinha também os seus olhos diferentes. Era ainda naquele castanho cor de mel habitual mas tinham um brilho diferente. Se antes transmitiam conhecimento agora eram travessos e maliciosos. O que transmitia conhecimento e também bravura era a sua aura. Um aura rosa prateada que transmitia muita coisa. Também ela tinha crescido em altura e estava agora apenas um pouco mais baixa que Harry. Mais ou menos do tamanho actual de Ron. Este tinha sido outra surpresa. Ele não era um lendário mas era um mago muito poderoso. Tinha menos, muito menos poderes que os amigos, mas ainda assim tinha uma grande quantidade de magia dentro dele. Para isso não o destruir o seu corpo tinha-se alterado. Tinha crescido alguns centímetros, o tinha encorpado e era quase um homem feito. Os seus olhos tinham mudado dos habituais azuis brincalhões para uns azuis confortantes e amigáveis. Mas todos eles deviam os desenvolvimentos físicos também ao treino que tinham feito. Embora Harry e Mione tivessem mais jeito para essa área eles estavam prontos para enfrentar quase tudo. Tinham aprendido esgrima magica e muggle, artes marciais, ganhado resistência e flexibilidade. Sabiam agora tantos feitiços quanto Albus e todos os marotos. As poções também iam muito bem e já tinham um cinto com todas as poções de emergência que poderiam precisar. Algumas raras que a linhagem de Harry e de Mione precisavam algumas vezes. Tinham também uma Fénix para eles. Eram na verdade duas. Um filhote de Mia e uma filhota de Fawkes. Um era prateado e rosa, a outra era branca e azul. Eles seriam os melhores alunos de Hogwarts este ano junto com os outros marotos. E esse era um tópico que era frequentemente discutido e eles tinham pensado em avaliar pessoas que conhecessem mas não sabiam por onde começar. Decidiram continuar a ED (Exercito Dumbledor) e dai tentarem reconhecer os marotos. Eles também tentariam trazer pessoas para o lado da luz, de todas as casas. Mas haviam novidades e coisas a tratar antes de chegarem os alunos. E na tarde antes dos alunos chegarem Albus chamou os três ao gabinete dele para decidirem algumas coisas. Faltava ainda umas boas quatro horas para os alunos chegarem e Mione, Harry e Ron tinham acabado de sair do treino e ainda não tinham tomado banho. Tinham ido directos para falar com Albus. Eles batem à porta, entram e sentam-se. Dentro do gabinete estavam todos os marotos e animais de estimação de todos. Ao se sentarem Albus iniciou a conversa.

- Eu aposto que os meninos já sabem do que eu quero falar. Vocês mudaram, principalmente depois de saberem o que são e os poderes que têm. E eu acredito que não querem assustar ninguém mais do que o necessário. E vocês já estão diferentes fisicamente que chegue para não vos reconhecerem. Por isso vão treinar durante a noite e a madrugada. Mas agora já fizeram tudo o que podiam é apenas para aperfeiçoar algumas coisas e também para não ficarem em baixo de forma. Por isso decidem isso entre si. A Mione e o Harry já estão no quarto de monitores e vai ser fácil, depois é só avisar o Ron. Não se esqueçam de que a vossa tarefa este ano é alem de ajudar no que poderem é principalmente encontrar os marotos. Nunca se desviem desse caminho. Qualquer descoberta nova o maroto correspondente pode ajudar. Agora vão-se vestir e despachar. Não se esqueçam de se esquivar de perguntas. Agora vão despachar-se em menos de 1 hora os alunos vão chegar. Te já. E não se esqueçam que devem tratar os vossos professores por você enquanto estão nas aulas. Agora vão. – Disse Albus explicando tudo a eles e voltando-se para os professore para falar com eles.

Cada um foi para o seu quarto e foram vestir-se. Vestiram as vestes de bruxo e se arrumaram. Depois se encaminharam para a cozinha e comeram qualquer coisa rápida para se sentarem no salão e depois de meia hora a conversar os alunos mais velhos entram e sentam-se para esperar os novos e a selecção. Era uma selecção desinteressante e todos estavam destraidos, principalmente os mais velhos, ate que Albus Dumbledor se levantou e falou no meio da selecção.

- Neste ano vamos ter um aluno de transferência ele irá cursar o sexto ano. Mesmo que fique connosco por apenas 2 anos não deixa de ter de passar pela selecção. Espero que todos o tratem bem e com simpatia. Agora continuem a selecção. – Disse Albus voltando-se a sentar.

- Pedro Gonçalves. – Chamou a Minerva calmamente.

Um rapaz de cabelos pretos azulados, corpo definido e muito bonito, com olhos brilhantes azuis-claros aproximou-se da professora. Sentou-se na cadeira e pôs o chapéu na cabeça. Depois de um tempo murmurando algumas coisas o chapéu gritou:

Gryffindor!

Toda a mesa de Harry vibrou em resposta. Eles bateram palmas e deram as boas vindas ao garoto. Harry observou o garoto de perto e notou que os olhos dele tinham um brilho fora do normal. E tentou se comunicar com Mione.

"_Mione, está me ouvindo?"_

"_Claro Harry, e acho que já sei o que você quer. O novo garoto né?"_

"_É isso mesmo. Tem um brilho estranho no olhar não tem?"_

"_Tem é brilho de vivacidade de alegria e um pouco de sensualidade. E você sentiu a aura dele?"_

"_Não. Tem algo de especial?"_

"_Tem. É muito parecida a uma energia que nós conhecemos. Mas eu não sei dizer quem é. Temos de ver. Mas acho que é um dos marotos. Vamos esperar. E agora vamos tomar atenção. Se não levamos bronca, nem que seja mental."_

"_Tudo bem."_

E voltaram as suas atenções paraAlbus que terminava o seu discurso habitual. Depois de terminado o discurso e de ele mandar vir a comida Harry reparou que ao lado dele estava o garoto novo. Ele olhou para Mione e para Ron (que estava ao lado de Mione) com cara interrogativa. O garoto estava se servindo de salsichas e de puré de batata. Ele rapidamente começou a comer mas der repente parou e se virou para eles e sorrindo se apresentou.

- Oi, eu sou o Pedro Gonçalves. Venho de Portugal e estudava em outra escola ate mudar-mos para aqui. Muito prazer. E quem são vocês?

- Harry Potter, Hermione Granger e Ron Weasley. O prazer é nosso. – Respondeu Harry atordoado.

- Há então o Harry Potter é do meu ano, interessante. Espero que venhamos a ser bons amigos. – Disse ele com um brilho divertido nos olhos.

Voltaram a jantar e conversavam sobre cada um deles, para se conhecerem melhor. Enquanto isso Harry e Mione iam sempre se comunicando mentalmente.

Eles descobriram que ele tinha ficado órfão há duas semanas. E que o tinham trazido para Hogwarts para ficar à guarda de Remus Lupin. O seu único parente supostamente vivo tinha morrido fazia pouco tempo e as noticias não tinham chegado a te Portugal. E por isso ele tinha vindo na mesma. Depois de se descobrir que o seu parente deixara este mundo ele ia indo-se embora mas Remus tinha aceitado ficar com ele. Ia adopta-lo. Ele não tinha dito o nome do parente e também não perguntaram afinal ele tinha perdido toda a família que tinha no mundo.

Depois do jantar acabar Harry e Mione levantaram-se e conduziram os alunos do primeiro ano. Depois despediram-se dos seus amigos e foram para o seu quarto. Eles agora dormiam num dormitório com duas camas de casal, largas e compridas. Eram também muito bonitas e a decorarão de uma era em rosa e a da outra em azul. O quarto em sim era pintado em tons de dourado e amarelo. Tinham uma grande mesa no centro para os dois e cada um tinha uma secretaria. Tinham um banheiro para os dois e este era em tons de azul e prata. Eles rapidamente se despacharam e foram para a cama deles, pois embora houvesse duas eles dormiam apenas na de Harry. Depois de abraçados lá eles começaram a conversar.

- Harry o que você achou desse garoto? – Perguntou Mione.

- Eu gostei dele, não sei porquê mas gostei. Faz-me lembrar alguém que eu conheço mas muito levemente. Os olhos principalmente, são iguais e tem um brilho igual a alguém que eu já vi. Mas não me lembro de quem. – Respondeu Harry.

- Eu não disso mas ele fisicamente m lembra alguém. E tem uma aura bem envolvente. É essa a palavra principal envolvente, sensual, maliciosa e envolvente. Você não acha? – Replicou Mione.

- Eu acho que tenho de tomar cuidado com esse garoto que ele nem deu para cima de você já você ficou falando assim dele. – Disse Harry entre a brincadeira e a cara de amuado.

- Ora seu bobo eu não estou dizendo que gosto dele. Mas os olhos dele, o corpo dele, a magia dele, a aura dele tudo isto transborda de sensualidade e esta sensualidade nos envolve com ele. E eu já senti isso antes mas não me lembro onde. Isto é, sem ser com você. – Disse Mione beijando Harry apaixonadamente.

- Eu sei. Eu também senti isso. Mas o melhor é irmos dormir que amanha temos de nos levantar cedo para ir treinar. 5 da manha deve chegar não? – Disse ele após o beijo.

- É, eu acho que sim. Durante o treino falamos com o Ron para saber o que ele achou do garoto. Boa-noite amor… – disse ela dando um ultimo beijo e se aconchegando a ele para dormir.

- Boa-noite Mione. – Disse ele fazendo a mesma coisa.

Enquanto eles conversavam alguém tinha um sono muito agitado em outro dormitório e com isso estava falando sem perceber durante o sono. O que esse alguém não sabia é que tinha alguém a ouvi-lo que estava de olhos arregalados.

Continua………………

Tixa-chan

Eu sei que demorei muito tempo para actualizar mas entrei em aulas agora e não tive muito tempo para vir no computador mas espero conseguir actualizar um capitulo por semana mo mínimo. Desculpem novamente e espero que gostem.

Mila- obrigado pelo comentário e eu peço desculpa pelo tempo que demorei e prometo que vou tentar melhorar. Espero que gostes e que deixes comentários.

Mione03- obrigado pelo comentário e desculpa pela demora e eu também te prometo que vou melhorar. Espero que gostes e que deixes comentários.

Mionegrangerpotter- eu espero que gostes e que me desculpes pelo tempo que demorei a actualizar. Deixa comentários.


	20. a desconfiança de Ron

AVISO: as personagens não são minhas e o único lucro que tenho com isto é o prazer de escrever. Aproveitem.

HARRY POTTER E AS VERDADES ESCONDIDAS

Capitulo 20

A desconfiança de Ron…

Eram 5 da manha quando Harry acordou. Ele sabia que tinha de se levantar e acordar Mione para eles irem treinar. Ele foi no banheiro e quando voltou encontrou Mione já acordada.

- Bom dia amor. Então já acordas-te? Temos de ir treinar e acordar o Ron. – Disse ele lhe dando um beijo.

- É mas ele já está acordado e bem desperto. Só faltamos nós mesmo. E temos de ir porque depois temos de voltar cedo. Porque já não estamos sozinhos. Agora se arruma que eu vou para o banheiro. – Respondeu Mione pegando nas suas coisas.

Depois de se despacharem encontraram Ron perto da entrada da escola e foram ter com ele. Este tinha vestido umas bermudas azuis escuras e uma blusa de manga cava branca. Harry estava vestido da mesma maneira só que as bermudas eram vermelhas e a blusa branca. Mione vestia uma saia folgada rosa e uma blusa azul de atar ao pescoço. Depois de se cumprimentarem foram para perto da orla da floresta e foram aquecendo. Depois de uns tempos a aquecer praticaram artes marciais e esgrima. Depois um pouco de flexibilidade e ainda resistência. Quando deram por isso era sete horas e tinham de ir embora. Tomaram um duche rápido e puseram as vestes de bruxos encolhendo o saco com as coisas do treino. Depois dirigiram-se para o salão principal para tomar o pequeno-almoço. Eram 8 horas quando chegaram lá. Era quando o salão estava mais vazio e quando lá chegaram apenas estavam os mais velhos e um ou dois novatos. Avistaram Pedro que lhes acenava alegremente e neste momento Ron começou a ficar tenso e ao ver que eles tinham notado isso abanou a cabeça em sinal de que não era nada. Levando um olhar divertido e preocupado de volta eles se sentaram a conversar. Ron observava a conversa e começou a reparar em certos promunores que o novo colega tinha. Ele fazia-o lembrar de alguém, mas de quem? Não conseguia se lembrar e também não tinha acesso a tanta informação como os seus amigos. Mais tarde iria falar com eles. Quando conseguissem um tempo sozinhos pois pelos visto Pedro tinha-se inscrito em todas as matérias que eles estavam inscritos.

Naquele dia Ron esteve atento a todos os movimentos que Pedro fez e ao mesmo tempo que forçava a memoria pois sabia que que tinha de contar alguma coisa aos amigos quando der repente enquanto estavam a jantar ele fala pela primeira vez no dia e se dirige a Pedro.

- Pedro tu disseste que tinhas perdido um parente aqui também e por isso Lupin aceitou ficar contigo, mas nunca disseste que era essa pessoa. Quem era?

Todos olharam para ele surpreendido, Harry e Mione pelo assunto o Pedro pelo tom de urgência que ele tinha na voz. Mas mesmo assim respondeu de bom grado.

- Remus disse para eu não falar muito sobre ele porque não era conhecido como bom bruxo. Foi por isso que não disse o nome do meu tio. Bom o seu nome é Sirius Black. É meu tio e esteve preso durante muito tempo. Mandou-nos uma carta a dizer que já não estava preso e por isso vim para cá me encontrar com ele. – Respondeu ele.

Todos olharam para ele espantadíssimos. Ron ficou apreensivo por causa de Harry mas Harry nem se lembrava que devia de estar triste. Agora sabia com quem este garoto parecia. Com o seu padrinho. E era dai a energia também. O brilho que ele tinha nos olhos era o mesmo que Sirius tinha na fotografia de casamento dos Potter. E então olhou para Mione que acenou com a cabeça.

- Pedro, eu sei que pode parecer estranho já que não és filho do Sirius Black mas tu não és uma cópia dele? Mesmo na maneira de ser? – Perguntou Mione.

- É sou mesmo. O meu pai dizia que era de família mas ele nunca foi assim. É bem diferente tanto fisicamente como em personalidade. Mas eu posso ter puxado ao meu tio o que é bastante normal. Mas vocês conheceram ele? – Perguntou ele curioso.

- Conhecemos. – Responderam os três juntos.

- Ai sim? Como ele era? Tipo como bruxo? E como pessoa? – Perguntou ele ávido para ter respostas.

- Uma copia de ti. E muito, muito irrequieto por assim dizer… – começou Mione.

- E se acertamos tão ou mais maroto que tu. – Terminou Harry.

Pedro não percebeu a ultima observação mas estava muito feliz para se preocupar. Tinha encontrado amigos do seu tio. Agora poderia saber como ele tinha sido. Embora Remus o tratasse bem ele tinha crescido a ouvir que era a cara chapado do eu tio e tinha muita curiosidade sobre como este tio seria. Depois que o seu ultimo parente morreu ele viu a oportunidade de vir viver com o seu tio. E tinha sofrido uma enorme desilusão quando soube que ele estava morto. E teria de ir para um orfanato se não fosse Remus e ele era muito grato a ele por isso.

Enquanto o rapaz estava emaranhado nos seus epnsamentos Harry estava a falar com a Mione mentalmente.

"_Harry você acha que encontramos o maroto para substituir o Sirius?_ _Assim logo de caras?"_ – perguntou ela desconfiada.

"_E porque não? Nós dois viemos num dois em um e rapidamente achamos o Ron. Este não poderia ser muito difícil." _– Replicou ele.

"_Sim mas é muita sorte. Alem do mais logo o maroto que nem Severus conhecia." _– Ponderou Mione.

" _Bom ele não podia conhecer, podia? Ele veio este ano para a escola e os outros já cãs estão. É essa a razão pela qual nós termos reparado nele. Porque eu estava atento a toda a selecção. Para o caso de haver um maroto por ali. Mas não fiz isso com os nossos amigos e tu?" _– perguntou ele.

"_Fiz como você. Ok, você me convenceu mas vamos primeiro falar com o Albus e com os marotos. Ficamos um pouco mais na aula de defesa hoje e falamos com a Pety, o que achas?" _– disse Mione.

"_Por mim tudo bem. Olha quem vem lá? O Remus e o nosso amigo desaparecido. Teriam estado eles a namorar durante esta noite para apenas acordarem agora?"_ – disse ele rindo.

"_Provavelmente. Mas olha como Siri ficou tenso. Já deve estar adivinhando bronca que você vai ter de dar como um bom dono, não vai?" _– perguntou Mione sarcasticamente.

" _E eu perderia isso por alguma coisa desde mundo? Veja e aprenda meu amor…"_ – respondeu ele da mesma forma.

- Remus, olá tudo bem? – Disse Mione com a voz normal mas com um brilho divertido e sarcástico nos olhos.

- Tudo óptimo Mione. E com vocês? – Respondeu ele tentando entender o brilho que ela carregava nos olhos.

- Tudo bem connosco Remus. Mas o que você trás ai? – Respondeu por sua vez Ron.

- Eu? Ah, você se refere a isso aqui. Bem alguém que eu encontrei pelo caminho e vim escoltar ate ao dono. – Respondeu Remus meio sem graça pelo facto de Ron não saber da história.

- Pois é, eu estava doido procurando ele. Onde foi que você o viu? Eu não sei porquê mas esse cachorro tem o dom de desaparecer. Você devia ter visto se ele iria obedecer antes de o dar para mim. Você não acha Mione? – Disse Harry com um travesso nos seus olhos normalmente tão inocentes.

- É verdade. Ele foge de todo o mundo. Algum dia eu o deixo de fora do retrato. Que coisa. Mas onde você o encontrou mesmo? – Respondeu ela.

- Perto do meu quarto. Mas quanto a obedecer, bem a mim ele obedece. Faz tudo o que eu digo bem direitinho. Em todas as ocasiões. – Disse Remus topando o jogo e fazendo um brilho travesso aparecer nos seus olhos também.

Ron e Pedro olharam sem compreender e Siri ganiu exasperado. Ele queria saltar para cima dos três mas assim estaria demonstrando que entendia o que eles falavam, por isso decidiu ficar observando o seu sobrinho.

Os três Marotos seguiram o seu olhar e viram o afecto dentro dos seus olhos. Decidiram que tinham de falar rapidamente com todos os marotos e contar os que faltavam. Teriam de treinar logo e bem rápido o Pedro. Mione iria dizer algo mas a campinha tocou e eles tinham de ir para a aula. Durante toda a manha ficaram a pensar no Pedro e quando finalmente a ultima aula acabou (defesa contra artes das trevas) eles ficaram sentados para falarem com a Pety.

- Ora, ora vocês ficaram aqui? Isso quer dizer que ou descobriram alguma coisa ou andam a tramar alguma. O que aconteceu? – Perguntou ela.

- Encontramos o maroto que vai substituir o Sirius. Ou pelo menos pensamos que sim. Mas queremos a vossa opinião antes de qualquer coisa. Porque isto vai alterar a versão que nós temos contado, ate para o Ron. O que devemos fazer? – Respondeu Mione.

- Pois, devem de estar a falar do Pedro. Sim eu acho que pode ser ele a energia é parecida sem dizer que fisicamente é igual ao Sirius antes do corpo dele sofrer alterações. Mas o problema é a historia que vocês contaram. Mas acham que o Ron não vai compreender? – Replicou a Pety.

- Não sei tia. Eu tenho medo que ele se sinta traído. Embora nós sempre lhe tenhamos dito que não poderíamos dizer toda a verdade acho que ele vai ficar chateado se ver que perdeu algo tão grande. Sem contar que eu não sei como ele vai reagir à relação do Sirius com o Remus. Vocês viram como foi difícil, ele conseguir confiar no Sev. Ele é muito preconceituoso e se há coisa que eu não quero é que eles tenham de assistir a uma reação em réplica do meu pai. Eu próprio quase causei isso não quero que eles sofram. – Disse desta vez Harry.

- Nem eu, Harry nem eu. Mas nós não sabemos como isso vai correr e não vai ser já. Primeiro temos de ingressa-lo nos marotos depois preocupamo-nos com isso. Vão ter ao escritório de Albus depois do toque de recolher e levem o Pedro. Vamos fazer a prova dos nove. Levem a capa e o mapa. Agora vão que já deve estar muito tarde. – Disse Pety.

-ok tia, nós vamos. Até depois do jantar.

-adeus meninos.

Continua………………….

Mione03- obrigado pelo apoio e peço novaente desculpas pela demora mas isto com aulas é difícil. Espero que gostes. Bjx.

Vortex- ainda bem que gostas e espero k gostes tamebm deste e que comentes. Bjx e desculpa a demora.


	21. o reencontro familiar

**Aviso: As personagens da J.K não são meus, Mas a historia é!**

Harry Potter e as verdades escondidas…

Capitulo 21

O reencontro familiar……

Depiois do jantar Harry e Mione arrastaram Pedro e Ron à sala do director. Ao chegarem lá disseram a senha e rapidamente entraram. Bateram à porta e entraram pedindo a Ron e a Pedro que esperassem lá fora. Era o que acontecia neste momento enquanto na sala de Albus…

- Eu acho que o garoto tem o direito de saber. Podemos tentar e ele tem a mesma energia que tu por isso deve ser ele, tu sabes bem disso Sirius! – Dizia mais uma vez Remus.

- Mas e se não for? Eu estou morto e o rapaz depois irá querer saber porque é que lhe mentimos! E sabes melhor que ninguém que isso não é possível. Mas se fazem tanta questão. Mas não se esqueçam que da primeira vez terão de dizer o meu. Porque da outra vez o Ron não reparou que vocês disseram o meu Max desta vez ele terá de falar pelos dois, se não for ele quem vai sofrer são vocês! Lembrem-se disso. – Disse Sirius pela última vez antes de se transformar em cão de novo.

Depois de ouvirem isto mandaram os dois rapazes entrarem e explicaram a historia a Pedro.

- Como já te devem ter contado o teu tio era muito popular aqui não só por ser um garanhão como por ser um elemento de um dos grupos mais famosos de Hogwarts. Os marotos. Eles eram constituídos por 7 pessoas e graças a um juramento feito nos tempos da escola eles vão poder reviver os que morreram na guerra. Mas para isso temos de arranjar os novos marotos e desenvolve-los ao máximo para se poder trazer os que faltam de volta e com isto reunir a ultima arma para derrotar Voldemort. Já temos alguns marotos Max faltam a maioria, como já te devem ter dito tu és a replica do Sirius e por isso, e pela tua personalidade, achamos que tu irás substituir o teu tio.

Depois de tudo contarem a Pedro deram algum espaço para este puder pensar em paz, depois de algum tempo ele voltou a falar.

- Eu acho que devo tentar, nem que seja pelo meu tio. Pouco dele sei mas acho que ele merece isto sem sombra de dúvidas. O que é que eu tenho de fazer? – Disse ele calmamente.

Enquanto Remus explicava o que teria de dizer e fazer Mione e Harry preparavam o mapa. Depois de algum tempo eles estavam prontos….

**- Pelo que juramos antes de nos terem separado prometemos agora cumprir este juramento até ao fim dos nossos dias. E para que não o esqueçamos pedimos-te ó mapa que nos mostres o nosso juramento. **– Bradaram eles todos juntos

Para falarem depois um de cada vez.

**-Pela agilidade, bravura e companheirismo em mim investidos, eu te peço mapa salteador que me mostres o juramento feito há tantos anos. Palavra de James e Harry Potter**.

**- Pela coragem e vivacidade que tenho dentro do meu ser eu te peço mapa salteador que me mostres o juramento feito há tantos anos. Palavra de Sirius e Pedro Black.**

**- Pela amabilidade, distracção e amizade em mim investidos eu te peço mapa salteador que me mostres o juramento à muito tempo feito. Palavras de Ron Weasley e do ex – maroto Petter. **

**- Pela destreza, audácia e força de vontade em mim investidos eu te peço mapa salteador que me mostres o juramento feito há tantos anos. Palavra de Severus Snape. **

**- Pela impulsividade madura e inteligência em situações criticas eu te peço mapa salteador que me mostres o juramento feito há tantos anos. Palavra de Remus Lupin. **

**- Pela calma, doçura e manha em nós investidas nós te pedimos mapa salteador que nos mostres o juramento há tantos anos feito. Palavra de Petunia Evans, Lilly Evans e Hermione Granger. **

Fizeram uma pausa para voltarem a falar agora pela ordem inversa.

**- Pela doçura, calma e manha perdidas eu te rogo mapa salteador….**

**- Pela impulsividade madura e inteligência em situações criticas eu te peço mapa salteador…**

**- Pela destreza, audácia e força de vontade perdidas eu te aclamo mapa salteador…**

**- Pela amabilidade, distracção e amizade perdidas eu te imploro mapa salteador…**

**- Pela coragem e vivacidade perdidas eu te rogo mapa salteador…**

**- Pela agilidade, bravura e companheirismo perdidos eu te peço mapa salteador…**

Fizeram outra pausa para voltarem a gritar todos juntos.

- **Por todas estas qualidades perdidas quando nos separaram e quando alguns de nós morreram nós te pedimos ó mapa salteador que nos lembres do nosso juramente magico para que o puçamos cumprir até ao fim dos nossos dias!** – Clamaram eles.

Pouco tempo depois um juramento apareceu escrito no mapa.

" _Juramento da amizade da Fénix…._

_Nós somos os marotos, um grupo formado por 2 raparigas e 4 rapazes. Todos nós somos amigos acima de tudo e aprendemos muita coisa uns com os outros. Para que num momento de aflição a nossa amizade predomine nós resolvemos fazer este juramento. Lilly, Petunia, James, Sirius, Remus, Sevrus, Harry, Hermione e Ron. Estes são os nossos nomes os verdadeiros nomes do grupo mais famoso de Hogwarts. Depois de jurado este juramento é impossível de quebrar. Por isso estamos unidos até à eternidade! _

_Os marotos tem uma amizade como a Fénix pois tal como elas a nossa amizade renasce e à de sempre renascer das cinzas! _

_Os marotos #_

_As marotas "_

O famoso grupo desta geração acabara de receber mais um elemento. Sobre os olhos brilhantes das Fénix e de Sirius o mapa voltou a guardar o dito juramento. Pedro olhava para as pessoas sem saber o que pensar, sem saber se tinha passado ou não, até que Mione se atira sobre ele num abraço apertado enquanto os outros batiam palmas felizes. Pedro fica muito feliz ao perceber que todos o aplaudiam e supôs que tinha conseguido. Depois de Mione o soltar ele resolveram que era hora de parte da história se resolver.

Petunia começou a contar a historia dos marotos sendo ouvida por um curioso Pedro e uns ansiosos amigos.

- Bom o que tu sempre ouviste dizer foi que a mãe do Harry Potter e a irmã sempre se deram mal, tal como sempre ouviste dizer que a Lilly era a única bruxa da parte materna da família dos Evans. Mas a verdade não é esta. Há muitos anos, durante a sua infância, Lilly foi sempre uma menina bonita, simpática e bastante comunicativa e alem de tudo isto tinha uma encantadora irmã mais velha. Esta chamava-se Petunia e era tão bonita como a Lilly e tinham personalidades muito parecidas tinham apenas duas coisas diferentes, a Petunia era muito menos comunicativa e era mais maldosa, mas este defeito foi-se perdendo ao longo do tempo. E as discussões entre elas tornaram-se nenhumas. Mas havida 4 coisas mais que elas tinham em comum. Eram ambas teimosas, inseguras, corajosas e tinham o mesmo padrinho. Que por curiosidade era um exótico tio que raramente aparecia em casa. Isto é até ao meu 11º aniversário. Albus tinha a esperança de ter-nos aqui mas nesse ano eu não demonstrei ser bruxa acabando assim por não vir para este castelo. Mas Albus ainda tinha esperanças na Lilly mas foi perdendo-as porque ela parecia seguir o meu caminho. Isto foi assim até ao dia de anos da Lilly, depois da festa estava-mos ambas muito cansadas e estávamos sentadas de mãos dadas e de olhos fechados, quando der repente começamos a chorar. Á medida que o choro aumentava tudo o que tinha vidro na casa se partia. Quando vi-mos o que tinha-mos feito murmurara-mos alguma coisa do género: " desculpem, nós voltamos a por tudo normal." Depois de ter-mos dito isto os vidros foram se arranjando e tudo voltou ao normal. Mas Albus sabia, nós finalmente viria-mos para aqui. E assim foi, que entra-mos ao mesmo tempo e para o mesmo ano. Aqui conhece-mos os nossos amigos e vive-mos as nossas paixões. Nos 3 primeiros anos fize-mos alguns amigos mas nada de muito especial. Porque mesmo sendo raparigas era-mos muito dadas à brincadeira e ás partidas o que não era agradável para as outras colegas. Por isso fomo-nos unindo cada vez mais. Alem de nós, havia outro grupo assim mas eram rapazes e por mais parecidos que fossem eles nunca se conseguiram dar bem. Pelo menos durante algum tempo. Depois a Lilly começou a namorar o James e eu passado pouco tempo namorei o Severus. E depois de muitos conflitos o grupo ficou completo.

Petunia Evans, Lilly Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape e, é claro o pequeno Petter. Estes eram os marotos. E nós fizemos um juramento. O juramento da amizade da Fénix, e cada um de nós tem uma energia especial. E temos de achar o nosso substituto. E já temos o substituto de 3 marotos falta de mais alguns. A Mione e o Harry são um caso especial. A Mione tem a energia do James e as características da Lilly e o Harry tem as características do pai e a energia da mãe. E por serem especiais é que são eles que tem de achar o resto dos marotos com a tua e a nossa ajuda, é claro. Ah é verdade. O Albus é tio-avô do Harry e meu tio. O teu tio como já percebeste era também um dos marotos e tu vieste para substitui-lo. - Terminou petunia.

Pedro tinha ficado estático ao ouvir tudo isto, ele sabia que o seu tio tinha tido bons amigos na infância mas nunca pensou vir puder a conhece-los e a vir fazer parte deles. Depois de algum tempo Remus ainda acrescentou uma coisa a tudo isto.

- É temos mais uma novidade para ti e para o Ron, o teu tio não esta morto, e esta bem peto de ti. O cão de Harry é Sirius na sua forma animaga. Sirius podes vir… – disse ele.

Um belo e garnde cão entrou na sala, todos o reconheceram e rapidamente ele se transformou na sua forma humana, Sirius Black, e Pedro ficou a olhar para o seu tio de forma estranha….

Continua…………….

Tixa-chan

Peço mil e uma desculpas mas tive um problema no computador e ainda estou a recuperar todas as coisas que perdi, peço paciência a todos vocês e desculpa pela demora. Espero k gostem e k comentem! bjx


	22. evoluçao de pedro

**Aviso: As personagens da J.K não são meus, Mas a historia é!**

Harry Potter e as verdades escondidas…

Capitulo 22

evoluçao de pedro...

Houve um grande silêncio quando Sirius entrou. Pedro olhou para o seu padrinho e viu como Harry e Mione tinham razão, eles eram iguaizinhos… Mas agora percebia porque é que o animal cada vez que o via ficava a olhar para ele de forma tão terna. A principio ele tinha achado que era por o próprio cão ser meigo, mas depois de algum tempo afastou essa ideia afinal o cão sabia ser bem feroz quando queria. Mas agora olhando ara os olhos azuis e brilhantes ele percebeu, mas havia uma coisa que não batia certo, porque é que haviam escondido dele isto? E do Ron também? Afinal Remus tinha falado numa novidade para ambos… Mas depois voltou a olhar para o seu padrinho e pensou que naquele momento nada importava, tinha uma família e amigos novos, só queria abraçar o seu tio e foi isso que fez para a alegria de todos. Pedro atirou-se contra Sirius e abraçou com muita força, fazendo todos, excepto Ron que ainda estava a recuperar, ficarem muito felizes e aliviados. Depois de se separarem Sirius falou.

- Pedro, tu podes e tens todo o direito de te sentires enganado Mas foi preciso fazer isto. Primeiro nós tínhamos de ter a certeza que tu eras o maroto, e só depois te podíamos contar a historia toda. E como deves ter reparado o Ron também não sabia porque o primeiro a ver o maroto deve ser o seu substituto, excepto aqueles que já se conhecem, coisa que não era o nosso caso, pelo menos não pessoalmente. E agora tu vais receber um treinamento especial para desenvolveres os teus poderes totais, e se fores como eu iras te tornar lendário. – Disse ele com orgulho.

Os três amigos olharam com espanto para Sirius não sabiam que ele era um lendário, pensavam que era apenas um mago poderoso. Mas assim quantos deles seriam lendários? Mas teriam de guardar as perguntas para depois pois agora iriam dormir pois amanha tinham de começar a treinar Pedro…

Durante mais de um mês foi a vida deles treinar Pedro para este desenvolver as suas capacidades especiais e conseguiram.

Pedro desenvolveu os seus poderes de lendário ao máximo e já sabia executar tudo em perfeição. O seu corpo estava desenvolvido ao máximo e os seus olhos azuis-escuros ficaram profundos e misteriosos como a noite, e carregavam um brilho muito bonito. O que tinha mudado era a sua aura esta agora carregada de bravura e impulsividade, era um maroto autêntico. As suas habilidades eram enormes quando se tratava de esforços físicos, oclumancia, esgrima e também transfiguração. Era um belo e enorme cão como o seu próprio tio quando se transforma em animago. Tinha uma óptima conecção com Harry e implicava muito com Mione. Dava-se bastante bem com Ron e não existiam problemas entre eles.

Eles sabiam que mesmo tendo encontrado um maroto ainda faltavam muitos para o circulo estar de novo completo e era nisso que se concentravam agora…

Continua…………

Tixa-chan

Eu peço mil e uma desculpas mas o meu pc foi-se e tive de fazer isto na casa de uma amiga minha por isso ficou muito pequeno. O meu pc ficará bom dentro de dias e por isso prometo k o próximo será bem maior. bjx


	23. A conversa e a posivel paixao

**Aviso: As personagens da J.K não são meus, Mas a historia é!**

Harry Potter e as verdades escondidas…

Capitulo 23

A conversa e a posivel paixão…

Um mês tinha passado desde que Pedro tinha "domado" os seus poderes por completo. Tinha sido um mês normal e eles tinham-se dedicado ás aulas e ás suas actividades normais. Mas tudo tinha mudado, mesmo nas suas personalidades. Mione que um dia tinha sido estudiosa demais era agora uma aluna aplicada e fazia, junto com os outros marotos, apenas uma revisão da matéria. Harry que sempre tinha sido um aluno médio igualava Mione sem esforço pois graças a sua conecçao os pensamentos fluíam d um para o outro inconscientemente. Pedro que também tinha uma boa conecçao com Harry era um amulo bastante bom, tal como Ron que agora mais concentrado tirava notas mais altas. Eles tinha notado isso e os seus amigos também, alias os seus amigos tinham visto que els tinham mudado muito nas ferias, mas ñ desconfiavam de nada. E os marotos tinham agora outro problema entre mãos, acabar a sua missão.

Era agora finais de Outubro quando Harry decide convocar uma reunião com os seus amigos no quarto de monitores.

- Acho que está na hora de voltar-mos a nossa atenção para a nossa missão. Mas eu não faço ideia de por qual maroto devemos começar! – Diz Harry expondo a sua opinião.

- Bom vamos pensar…eu sou contigo um todo da Lily e do James, Ron pelo seu lado é o lado bom do Peter e o Pedro um todo do Sirius…acho que o mais lógico seria encontrar-mos o Remus, não acham? – Raciocina Mione.

- Sim, acho qu… - começou Harry.

- Mas porquê o Remus? Porque não juntar as gémeas? Acho que tinha mais lógica. – Interrompe Pedro.

Harry e Mione entreolham-se. Tinham-se esquecido que Remus e Sirius ainda não tinham falado da sua relação com Pedro e Ron. Agora não sabiam o que dizer pois de certa forma era um ponto valido. Mas Ron diz a sua opinião.

- Bom, Sirius, Remus, James e Peter foram os primeiros marotos. As irmãs só vieram depois e Severus ainda depois delas. Harry e Mione são num todo James, tu o Sirius e eu o Peter. Se pensar-mos por ai tem lógica que seja o Remus aseguir. – diz Ron.

Harry e Mione voltam a entre olharem-se espantados. Ron tinha dado mais uma boa razão e esta bastante lógica para Pedro acreditar.

- Sim, se vir-mos por ai tens razão, então vamos lá arranjar o substituto do Remus. – Diz Pedro convencido.

- Então e quais são as características? – Pergunta Harry.

- Impulsividade madura e inteligência, é o que ele diz para abrir o mapa, mas nós temos de completar a descrição, o que podemos por mais? – Diz Mione.

- Não sei, vocês conhecem-no melhor que eu. Tudo o que eu percebi é que ele é misterioso, sensato mas um pouco aluado. – Diz Pedro pensativo.

- Sim, mas não se esqueçam que ele é muito leal e sincero. – Acrescenta Harry.

- Sem dúvida, mas não se esqueçam que ele é bastante sonhador. – Diz Ron.

- Então vamos lá ver. Impulsivo, inteligente, sensato, misterioso, leal, sincero, sonhador e aluado. É isso? – Resume Mione.

- sim é isto sem contar com a sua energia. É algo simples mas ao mesmo tempo envolvente, aluado. Exactamente como ele. – Diz Harry ponderando.

- e quem é que nos conhecemos assim? – pergunta Ron.

- Bom sabem…eu acho que já senti essa energia uma vez, mas não tenho a certeza. Nunca mais vi a pessoa desde então. – Diz Pedro ficando com um olhar ausente e brilhante. Coisa que não passa despercebida dos seus amigos.

- apaixonaste-te, foi? Logo o senhor que seguiu as passadas do Sirus e tornou-se, junto com Harry, um dos rapazes mais desejados da escola? Ai ai, tanta gente que vai ficar desiludida…- brinca Ron.

Harry e Mione simplesmente olham-se. Seria bem posivel afinal Sirius e Remus eram namorados, por isso Pedro iria se apaixonar por alguém com a energia de Remus. Mas a questão era, esse alguém não tinha de ser um rapaz? E se assim o era porque estava Pedro tão á vontade a falar disso? Estas dúvidas, tiveram de esperar pois estava-se a fazer tarde e eles amanha, teriam aulas duplas de poções logo de manha. E mesmo gostando muito dessa aula ainda era dividida com Draco Malfoy e os seus amigos. E embora já nos o provocacem Ron ainda não gostava do loiro e fazia de tudo para o provocar. Por isso mesmo cheio de duvidas foram dormir não reparando que Pedro ia mesmo agora muito "aluado" para a cama……

Continua……………

Tixa-chan

Peço mil e uma desculpas pelo atraso! Eu sei que já não escrevia nada faz muito tempo mas tava super ocupada e o meu pc tb tive meio maluco durante unas tempos. Por isso tenho este capítulo e + dois para por aki! Espero que gostem! Bjx


	24. A aula de poções e o retirar de

**Aviso: As personagens da J.K não são meus, Mas a historia é!**

Harry Potter e as verdades escondidas…

Capitulo 24

A aula de poções e o retirar de algumas duvidas

Era cedo quando o grupo dos marotos caminhava para a sala de poções. Eles acordavam sempre cedo mas nos dias de poções tinham de se lemvantar ainda mais cedo, pois iam sempre uns 30 minutos mais cedo, para receberem instruções já que os seus níveis eram bastante elevados e para falarem um pouco também. E esse era um desses dias, quando chegaram á porta da sala de aula bateram e entraram.

- Bom dia marotos! – Disse Severus com um sorriso.

- Bom dia Sev! – Disseram todos juntos.

- Então dormiram bem, meninos? Chegaram ainda mais cedo do que o habitual, hoje. Falta quase uma hora para a aula. – Disse Sev olhando para eles.

- O treino hoje foi menos cansativo fisicamente. Decidimos dar uma revisão nos feitiços que aprendemos nos treinos. Afinal só tu e a Pety é que sabem das nossas "habilidades", nas outras disciplinas temos de seguir o ritmo dos outros. – Explica Mione.

- Ah, então foi por isso. Bom é normal e bastante bom que pratiquem ás vezes. Mas eu sinto algumas dúvidas no ar. – Diz Sev de forma brincalhona.

Os outros não tinham percebido muito bem o que Sev tinha querido dizer, mas Harry sim, e este caiu na risada deixando os outros muito mais confusos, o que só aumentou quando Sev se juntou a ele.

- Tu não mudas! Velhos hábitos não são fáceis de ser esquecidos, pois não? Mas como se eu me tenho certificado que todos fechamos as nossas mentes e eu próprio fecho a do Ron pois ele ainda não o faz inconscientemente. Então como, dizes-me como! – Diz Harry ainda rindo.

Os outros arregalaram os olhos? Aquilo seria possível!

- Bom tu também podes fazer o mesmo comigo, como somos todos marotos, as barreiras não têm resultado entre nós se confiarmos uns nos outros. – Diz Sev acabando com a dúvida de todos, mas ainda achando muita graça.

- então é isso! A nossa confiança permite muita coisa pelos vsitos. Mas tu lês-te em quem? Em mim não foi, estou treinado para perceber isso. Na Mione também acho que não porque eu teria percebido e no Pedro acho que também. Então foi no Ron? – Pergunta Harry.

- Sim realmente foi, por ele ser um bom comuniquente eu pude facilmente lê-lo, e já que a protecção dele não foi criada por ele ninguém daria conta de nada, graças a este "bónus". – Explicou Sev. – mas vamos ao que interessa que com tanta conversa já perdemos 40 minutos. Bom a poção de hoje é muito complicada e por isso faram apenas esta. Vocês sabem que as forças elementares são poderosas, mas indomáveis. Mas sabem também me dizer pelo que são elas atraídas? – Pergunta Sev.

- Pela bondade e pela magia branca. – Responde Mione.

- Sim, são como os unicórnios, não é? Criaturas puras e de extremos, o bem e o mal, o bom e o mau. – Acrescenta Harry.

- Sim, mas existe uma poção para o mesmo fim. É preciso um coração muito puro e uma magia muito branca para o conseguir por isso é muito exaustiva, esta poção. Têm de faze-la sozinhos e com o coração, pois se algo correr mal chamaram outros seres elementares, estes nada agradáveis. Aqui está a lista de material e os materiais, sentem-se que daqui a nada estão a chegar os alunos, fiquem na última fila por favor. – Termina Sev quando os alunos começam a entrar.

Depois de todos estarem sentados Sev começa a dar a aula.

- Bom hoje iremos fazer uma poção de cura e como é bastante avançada e requer muita concentração iremos fazer apenas esta. A poção chama-se "Almia Limpus" e estes são os ingredientes. – Disse ele batendo a varinha no quadro, onde surgiram as instruções e os materiais. – Têm a aula toda para fazer a poção, podem começar.

Após isto o grupo pode realmente começar a trabalhar. Sev tinha razão, era uma poção muito exaustiva mas todos eles ficaram purificados, contentes. Aquele poção alterava também os seus estados de espírito e deixava-os muito felizes, calmos e relaxados. Todos conseguiram fazer a poção e entregaram a Sev. Este que quando tinha passado por perto deles, lhes tinha dito para irem ao seu gabinete depois do almoço, pois nesse dia não iriam ter aulas. O resto da manha correu tranquilamente. Tinham tido feitiços e adivinhação (runas no caso de Mione) depois de poções e tudo estava calmo. Agora estavam a almoçar num dos cantos da mesa como era já habitual neles e conversavam sobre a pessoa mistério.

- é sério amigos, eu tenho quase certeza. Mas não quero dar falças esperanças, mas se vocês pensarem em "aluado" não se lembram de ninguém? Por mais estranha que seja ela é vossa amiga, por deus! – Diz Pedro exasperado.

- Sim Pedro, mas é um ele e não uma ela! Eu também me lembrei disso mas é rapariga e alem de tudo, ela é tudo menos… bem… menos sensata. – Diz Ron.

Harry e Mione apenas se olham pensando no que Ron tinha dito. Será que tinha algo haver? Bom estava na hora de ir ver Sev e ele iria ajuda-los a esclarecer tudo.

- Eu não sei quem tem razão mas acho que Sev nos poderá ajudar. – Disse Mione levantando-se.

Todos juntos dirigiam-se para os aposentos de Sev nas masmorras. E enquanto caminhavam iam pensando nas respostas que iriam ter. Quando lá chegaram bateram e entraram. Sev estava sentado num poltrona perto de outras 6, duas delas sendo para 3 pessoas, com uma mesa no centro que tinha algumas bolachas acompanhadas de um chá,

- Entrem, vamos conversar com calma, Acho que resolveram encontrar outro maroto não foi? E querem a minha ajuda, bom, temos de ver as assim. De quem estão vocês á procura? Vocês sabem muito bem que eu só posso ajudar a encontrar o meu substituto ou se for algo em geral. – Disse Sev.

- Bem , o maroto é o do Remus. Mas a nossa dúvida pode se aplicar a todos. Por isso acho que se tue ele aqui estiverem e nos ajudarem seria perfeito. – Diz Harry.

- Bom, nesse caso… – Diz Sev.

- Eu chamo o Remus não se preocupem com isso. – Diz Mione fechando os olhos e leibertando um pouco da sua aura e fazendo-a ainda mais visível. – Ele está a chegar a qualquer m…

- Queriam alguma coisa? – Pergunta Remus entrando.

- …minuto. – Termina Mione com uma cara de quem quer rir.

- Sim, eles resolveram que iriam encontrar o próximo maroto. – Diz Sev.

- Ai sim? Bom já estava na hora. E vai ser o de quem? – Pergunta Remus.

- O teu por isso é que te chamei. – Diz Mione.

- Boa escolha, acho lógico e simples, embora não muito objectivo. – Diz Remus.

- Bom, mas nós temos uma pergunta a fazer. A energia de um maroto pode ser passada de geração em geração em sexos diferentes? – Pergunta Harry.

- Bom, sim é possível. Afinal tu e a Mione são um exemplo disso. Tu tens coisas da Lily, que é mulher e a Mione tem coisas do James que é homem. Perfeitamente possível. – Diz Remus.

- Ainda mais no teu caso Monny! – Diz Sev maliciosamente deixando Remus muito vermelho enquanto estavam quase estourando de tanto rir. Mas deixando os outros muito confusos.

- Mas fora as brincadeiras – diz olhando para Sev, Harry e Mione que sorriem maldosos – vocês acham que o meu substituto é uma substituta? – Diz Remus.

- Bem, sim. Nós achamos possível. Tu já sabes quem é? – Pergunta Pedro.

- Já, afinal esse é o meu trabalho aqui, mas são vocês que mo têm de dizer. – Responde Remus misteriosamente.

Continua…………

Tixa-chan

Bom mais um capitulo, e agora esforcei-me para actualizar + depressa, mas mesmo assim demorou um pouco. Espero que gostem e que comentem! Bjx

Murilio Black- que bom que gostas-te! E espero que continues a gostar sempre! Bom quanto ao tamanho do capítulo, espero que este tenha ficado melhor, ou seja um pouco maior. Eu normalmente revejo e rescrevo muito antes de por na net por isso é que nunca ponho dois seguidos, demorava o dobro do tempo. Espero que gostes e que comentes esta também! bjx


	25. a marota aluada

**Aviso: As personagens da J.K não são meus, Mas a historia é!**

Harry Potter e as verdades escondidas…

Capitulo 25

A marota aluada

"- Já, afinal esse é o meu trabalho, mas vocês é que mo têm de o dizer. – Diz Remus misteriosamente."

- Bom, nós achamos que é uma garota, mas temos dúvidas pelas características… – Diz Ron.

- Pelas características? Como assim? Primeiro temos de ver como é que me vocês me definiram. – Diz Remus muito prático.

- Bom, as tuas características são: impulsivo, inteligente, sensato, misterioso, leal, sincero, sonhador e aluado. – Responde Mione.

- Bom não me posso queixar, afinal vocês são muito observadores e posso vos dizer que era assim que todos sempre me descreveram. Mas afinal qual é a duvida? Alias antes disso quem é a minha substituta? – Diz Remus.

- Nós achamos que é a Luna. Você sabe quem é, não sabe? E acertamos? – Responde Pedro.

- Sim sei quem é. É a menina que foi para em Revanclaw por puro engano mesmo pertencendo a Grifindor. E sim de verdade que vocês acertaram, ela é a minha substituta, e ela vai puder finalmente voltar para a sua casa de origem, se assim o quiser. – Disse Remus.

- Mas ela não ficou na casa certa? Porque? Eu pensava que ela realmente era de Revanclaw afinal sempre foi muito inteligente. – Disse Harry.

- Bom de certa maneira tens razão, ela é mesmo muito inteligente e muito poderosa, alias depois de passar nestre treinamento tenho certeza que passaremos a ter 4 lendários. Plo menos foi isso que aconteceu na nossa época, e provavelmente isto ñ irá mudar afinal um coisa leva a outra e ela irá despertar os seus verdadeiros puderes e despertar alguns adormecidos no seu companheiro. Disso estou certo. – Disse Remus.

- Mas espera ai, 4? Companheiro? Estas-me a dizer o que? Que ela tem mais coragem que inteligência e por isso pertence á nossa casa? É isso? – Pergunta Mione.

- Quase isso. Primeiro o que eu nunca vos disse, e duvido que a própria Luna tenha dito é que somos ambos descendentes de uma bruxa muito poderosa e inteligente. Alias Romena Revanclaw não era uma bruxa era uma lendária, e uma das poderosas. Ela encontrou o amor junto de um poderoso mago ao qual por amor e inconscientemente deu parte do seu poder, fazendo-o acordar o resto dos seus poderes, transformando-o num lendário também. – explicou Remus.

- Mas então ela esta na casa certa não está? E como isso vai fazer de ti um descendente dela também? Tu ñ foste para a casa de Romena, pois ñ? Assim não percebo. Explica lá isso melhor. – Diz Mione.

- Bem se pensar-mos assim ela estaria mas acontece k ela no dia da selecção já vinha a pensar k nunca iria conseguir entrar para Grinfindor, por isso o chapéu a pos na casa da sua ascendência. Pois naquela altura ela se resignou se entregou coisa k nunca devia ter feito. Mas o k vocês ñ sabem foi a quem Romena se entregou. Foi também a um dos outros 3 grandes magos da época. Sim Romena entregou-se a Godrif Grifindor, fando assim com ele passa-se a ser um lemdario também. E isso foi um dom que passou de geração em geração, poder acordar os poderes ocultos e transmitir alguns dos nossos aos nossos companheiros. Assim como eu já o fiz um dia, agora irá ser a vez de Luna. – explicou Lupin.

- Então a Luna irá acordar o seu companheiro e transmitir-lhe-á alguns dos seus poderes. Mas esperem lá, quem foi o teu companheiro Remus? Afinal se seremos 4 é porque tem de ser algum de nós a quem tu passas-te esse poder. A quem foi? – pergunta Ron.

- isso é algo k teremos de falar todos juntos para que ñ tenhamos de repetir essa historia muitas vezes. E já que chegou finalmente a hora vão primeiro falar com a Luna e depois falaremos com todos vocês, juntos. – disse Remus respirando fundo.

- Pedro vai procurar a Luna. Diz-lhe que eu preciso de falar com ela muito rapidamente, e k nos encontramos na gargula enfrente da sala do director, ela sabe muito bem ir lá ter. Diz para ela esperar por mim e ñ dizer a senha logo k lá chegar. Ron vai com ele. Eu e a Mione temos de falar com o Remus e com o Sev. – Disse Harry numa voz que ñ admitia discussões.

Ron e Pedro olharam-se estranhando mas foram ter com Luna. Procuraram pela escola inteira e foram encontra-la no jardim a observar as flores. Tinha um olhar distante e um pouco provocador. Parecia perdida em pensamentos mas de repente olha para eles e assena, talvez sentindo-se observada. Pedro cora mas lembrando-se do que Harry lhes tinha pedido foi para o pé dela junto e Ron. Chegando lá Luna falou com eles.

- Olá meninos, por aqui? Onde estão o casal de pombinhos? – pergunta Luna.

- Olá Luna. – dizem eles ao mesmo tempo.

- Eles estão á nossa espera. – Disse Ron.

- À nossa? Mas porque eu também? – pergunta Luna confusa.

- Porque nós temos algo para te dizer. O Harry pediu-nos para te dizer-mos para ires ter á gargula que fica enfrente da sala do director e esperares lá por ele. E para ñ dizeres logo a senha, para esperares. Ele disse que irias saber como lá chegar. Te depois. – disse Pedro sando meia volta e indo embora seguido de Ron.

Luna tinha ficado lá, parada de olhos muito abertos espantada por eles saberem de tanta coisa que ela sabia. Ate que olha para Pedro e vê que ele leva os ponhos fechados como que se fosse contrariado. Então ela suspira e recolhe as suas coisas encaminhando-se para a gargula.

Enquanto isso na sala de Sev……………………………………

Depois de ter manda-do Pedro e Ron embora, Harry e Mione tinham-se sentado frente a frente a Remus e Sev. E agora queriam algumas respostas.

- Mas afinal que raio de historia milagrosa foi aquela? Desde quando é que tu és um descendente de Romena e desde quando é que Sirius é um lendário graças a ti? Podes-me explicar se fazes o favor? E principalmente porque é que ñ nos disseram nada! – Exige Harry muito irritado.

- Bom, nós nunca disse-mos nada porque isto era algo que vocês tinham de descobrir com o tempo. E nem era eu que vos tinha de ter contado isto era a própria Luna. Afinal a minha sobrinha é capaz de enfrentar muita coisa, isto não seria diferente. Mas eu sei que vocês iriam começar com a historia dela ser sensata e essas coisas por isso resolvi contar de uma vez. E vou pedir-vos que só toquem neste assunto quando ela própria vos contar. – Explicou Remus.

- SOBRINHA? - Disseram Mione e Harry ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim meninos. Luna é minha sobrinha e afilhada. Sou seu tio e padrinho. E talvez isso tenha contribuído para ser a minha substituta. Talvez, ñ sei. – Disse Lupin.

- Mas então, isso quer dizer, que Pedro irá se tornar um lendário depois que se acertar com Luna? Então seremos 4 lendários…

- Sim é isso. Mas vocês inda vão ter de explicar tudo muito bem explicado à Luna. E eu posso ajudar afinal ela já devia de estar á espera. – Diz Lupin.

- Bom agora vamos lá ter com ela que já devem de estar á nossa espera. Vamos? – Diz Mione se levantando.

- Vamos, mas temos de chamar os outros. Agora trato eu disso. – Diz Harry libertando um pouco de energia e transmitindo uma mensagem ao resto dos marotos para eles irem ter à sala de Albus. – Agora podemos ir.

E levantaram-se e foram para a sala de Albus. Quando iam a dobrar a última virada antes de chegarem á gargula encontraram á sua espera Ron e Pedro.

- O resto do pessoal já entrou a Luna está ali á espera e nós decidimos esperar por vocês. – Disse Pedro.

- Fizeram bem. Sev, Remus vão andando nós entramos juntos. – Diz Mione.

- Ok meninos. Até já. – Disseram eles, passando por Luna e entrando na gargula.

Luna olhou para o seu tio e viu que era para esperar e mal voltou a olhar para a fente viu os marotos todos reunidos. Mione, Harry, Ron e Pedro. E todos estavam a deixar fluir parte da sua energia deixando ainda mais visíveis as suas auras. A de Mione num rosa prateado, a de harry num profundo branco pérola, a de Ron num laranja leve e a de Pedro num belo e profundo azul. Luna olhou para eles maravilhada e inconscientemente deixou que a sua própria energia flui-se deixando aparecer uma aura verde prateada, bondosa, envolvente, sonhadora e sem dúvida aluada. Ao ver o que estava a fazer ficou muito atrapalhada pois tinha sempre conseguido controlar a sua magia para não assustar os seus colegas, já que era descendente de Romena. Mas olhando para os seus amigos ñ viu medo ou repulsa apenas amizade, coragem, bondade e aceitação. E ao ver que ali estava segura deixou que a sua aura se uni-se ás deles fazendo com que o verde, o branco, o rosa, o azul e o laranja se unissem de uma vez só fazendo com que durante um momento não se conseguisse ver nada, até que se ouve um grito, meio de dor, meio de surpresa. Quando conseguiram voltar a ver alguma coisa viram uma outra Luna. Se antes era uma menina não muito notada pois o seu corpo não era muito desenvolvido e eram muito normais meninas loiras de olhos azuis, agora com certeza iria ser notada. Os seus olhos um dia distraídos e um pouco vazios e sem brilho apresentavam agora um azul profundo e brilhante, cheio de sabedoria e de um brilho envolventemente misterioso. Os seus cabelos um dia pequenos e loiros estavam agora brilhantes, macios, compridos e ondulantes. O uniforme largo que usava estava agora no tamanho certo graças aos centímetros que tinha crescido e por mais incrível que pareça tinha o símbolo de Grifindor no seu manto. A sua aura era agora visível naquele bonito tom verde prateado, verde esperança.

Ela sabia que estava diferente pois tinha sentido o seu corpo mudar de repente mas estava a sentir algo, alguém queria passar informação à sua mente e sentido que vinha de Harry ela simplesmente aceitou e abriu a mente que sem saber tinha fechado.

Todos á volta deles viram harry começar a espandir a sua aura branca enquanto sentiram que lhes pedia as suas memorias e todos deram. Durante um tempo Luna viu toda a historia passar á frente dos seus olhos bem como o treinamento que lhes tinha tido e prometeu a si mesma que iria alcança-los. Depois de tudo os 5 brilharam uma ultima vez as suas auras antes de recolherem a sua energia e quando Luna olhou para a gargula viu que ela lhes abria passagem sorrindo, como que a felicita-la. Todos entraram e foram ter com o resto dos marotos.

Continua………………

Tixa-chan

Olá pessoal! Bom aqui está mais um capitulo como prometido e desta vez demorei o mesmo tempo que da outra vez, pk assim eu consigo fazer tudo. Peço desculpa por demorar muito tempo mas eu estou em altura de testes e tenho de estudar também. Espero que gostem e que comentem!

Mione03- k bom que tu gostas-t! se estavas curiosa aqui tens a tua resposta! É a luna! Lol espero que gostes e que comentes. bjx

Maurilo- é bem verdade que o Ron continua com o génio dele, o fogo da sua família continua presente mas também é verdade que ele amadureceu bastante. Mas quanto a fechar a sua mente isso é algo k ele ñ aprendeu, eu escrevi isso, dizendo k ele só a prendeu comuniquencia, e por isso harry fecha a dele. Quanto á sua reacao inda ñ é desta k vais ver mas vai ser em breve, pk é uma historia muito delicada que Remus irá contar, mas apenas pra aqueles que acha que o vão compreender…depois vais perceber melhor. Quanto á oferta agradeço mas prefiro assim. Espero que gostes e que comentes! bjx


	26. as revelaçoes

**Aviso: As personagens da J.K não são meus, Mas a historia é!**

Harry Potter e as verdades escondidas…

Capitulo 26

As revelações!

Todos eles tinham subido para o escritório de Albus e agora estavam à porta do mesmo quando Harry se vira e diz a Luna.

- Agora vamos ter com Albus já tens a versão da historia e sabes tudo o k nós sabemos mas eu acho que ñ devia ter feito isso, porque eu ñ sei o k o meu tio tinha em mente mas vamos saber agora. Sentas-te perto de nós e depois, se ñ perceberes alguma coisa perguntas-me a mim ou à Mione. – Diz ele sorrindo maldosamente – ah e mentalmente Lun, se ñ te importares.

- Como quiseres Harry. – Diz Luna sorrindo serenamente.

Eles batem à porta e entram sentando-se num sofá que dava para todos que estava no centro das poltronas de todos os marotos. Quando todos estavam sentados Albus começou a falar.

- Pela explosão de energia que sentimos á pouco devo pensar k pouco tenho a dizer. Mas eu quero ouvir o k tu percebeste Luna, pois isto é muito importante.

- Bom, eu percebi que a historia em volta do Harry é bastante diferente da k nos habituamos a ouvir, percebi que os meus professores são diferentes daquilo que eu pensava e percebi o k o meu tio há muito me tentava explicar, k eu sou diferente e que tenho amigos como eu. E sem duvida que percebi também k pelos vistos sou da mesma casa que o meu tio e que a minha mãe. – Terminou Luna.

- Bom já que a historia ñ precisa de ser contada que tal o Remus nos contar aquilo que prometeu? – Disse Ron muito curioso.

Remus, Sirius, Harry e Mione ficaram tensos. Pedro e luna olharam para eles curiosos enquanto os marotos mais velhos respiravam fundo e esperavam pelo que estava para vir.

- Bom é verdade que eu prometi contar, mas antes disso preciso de ter duas conversas uma com o Harry e a Mione e outra com a Luna. Desculpem Ron e Pedro mas tem de ser. – Diz Remus suspirando e saindo dali levando Harry, Mione, Luna e Sirius com ele para uma sala ao lado.

Enquanto via os seus amigos irem embora com Remus e Sirius, Pedro sente alguém tentando falar com ele mentalmente.

"_-Vê e ouve tudo muito bem. Não t podemos trazer para o Ron não ficar muito magoado mas como estamos todos a fazer conecção mental contigo consegues ver e ouvir o mesmo que nós. Vais estar aqui por meio "espiritual" digamos assim, prepara-te pois a tua consciência vai sair do teu corpo." – diz Harry_

"_-Tudo bem." – responde Pedro._

Quando respondeu virou-se para os outros pedindo licença e indo para a casa de banho. Quando lá chegou exclamou _"Duplos perfectus" _ em si mesmo criando um gémeo idêntico k passado dois minutos voltou para a sala enquanto ele se sentava no chão e fechava os olhos e assistia e participava na conversa.

----------------------------/----------------------------

Enquanto isso na outra sala estavam Sirius, Remus, Mione, Harry e Luna sentados esperando que Pedro se pudesse juntar a eles e quando isso aconteceu eles começaram a falar.

- Bom eu começo por dizer que falar sobre isto é muito difícil tanto para mim como para o Moony e que esperamos que nos perdoem por só agora vos estarmos a contar isto, mas antes era impossível. – começa Sirius atrapalhado.

- Tanto eu como Padfoot pedimos desculpa pelo que vamos dizer pois provavelmente vocês não vamos gostar quanto mais aceitar, mas mesmo assim precisamos de vos contar. – Continua Remus.

- Bom, eu e a Mione já sabemos de tudo estamos aki apenas para ajudar o Moony e o Padfoot a explicarem tudo. – Diz Harry rapidamente.

- Bom eu e o Pedro estamos á espera de saber o que é assim tão importante e chocante que o Ron não podia ter ouvido. – Diz Luna.

- Não foi mantido de parte ou algo assim. Ele irá saber assim que nós sair-mos daqui mas é importante para mim e para o Moony que vocês saibam primeiro e que nos aceitem tal como o Harry e a Mione já fizeram. – Disse Sirius.

- Mas afinal vão contar ou não? Eu prometo, e acho que a Luna também, que iremos ficar até ao fim, ouvir primeiro e só depois pensar sobre isso e julgar. – Disse Pedro seguido de um aceno de Luna concordando.

- Bom a verdade é que eu e o Padfoot somos muito chegados como vocês sabem. Mas somos chegados de uma maneira que vocês não imaginam… – Começa Remus.

- A verdade é que eu e o Moony namoramos e vivemos juntos desde a escola e ainda hoje somos muito felizes. – Terminou Sirius respirando fundo.

Houve alguns minutos de silencio e todos se olharam, principalmente Luna e Pedro sem saber o que dizer até que olharam um para o outro e acenaram com a acbeça um para o outro como que concordando com algo. Depois disso Luna levantou-se e a presença de Luna deixou de ser sentida. Passado um minuto ouviram a porta abrir e viram Pedro seguido do resto dos marotos entrar e se juntar a Luna. Ambos andaram até aos seus tios e os abraçaram dizendo que os adoravam e que para eles o que importava é que eles fossem felizes e que estavam muito felizes por eles, e que estariam sempre do lado deles.

Remus e Sirius ficaram muito emocionados e abraçaram os seus sobrinhos. O resto do grupo olhava aquela cena maravilhados com tanto carinho, até Ron deixou a sua desconfiança e curiosidade de lado e apreciou tanto carinho entre eles.

Passado algum tempo Albus acaba com o momento dizendo:

- Bom agora que vocês falaram com os vossos sobrinhos acho que devíamos ir falar todos juntos, as antes devíamos mostrar e ensinar o juramento á Luna não acham?

- Sim é verdade, vamos já tratar disso para depois falar-mos todos juntos. – Disse Sirius.

- Bom Luna como eles devem ter contado existe um juramento entre os marotos e ele é a ultima prova de como és a marota que me irá substituir. É algo bem simples apenas tens de dizer comigo a nossa frase, que eles já te disseram provavelmente, e veres e leres o juramento. – Explica Remus enquanto Sirius vai preparando o mapa e o resto do grupo se vai posicionando.

- Sim tio Moony, eu já sei. – Responde Luna.

Quando tudo estava pronto eles começaram.

**- Pelo que juramos antes de nos terem separado prometemos agora cumprir este juramento até ao fim dos nossos dias. E para que não o esqueçamos pedimos-te ó mapa que nos mostres o nosso juramento. **– Bradaram eles todos juntos

Para falarem depois um de cada vez.

**-Pela agilidade, bravura e companheirismo em mim investidos, eu te peço mapa salteador que me mostres o juramento feito há tantos anos. Palavra de James e Harry Potter**.

**- Pela coragem e vivacidade que tenho dentro do meu ser eu te peço mapa salteador que me mostres o juramento feito há tantos anos. Palavra de Sirius e Pedro Black.**

**- Pela amabilidade, distracção e amizade em mim investidos eu te peço mapa salteador que me mostres o juramento à muito tempo feito. Palavras de Ron Weasley e do ex – maroto Petter. **

**- Pela destreza, audácia e força de vontade em mim investidos eu te peço mapa salteador que me mostres o juramento feito há tantos anos. Palavra de Severus Snape. **

**- Pela impulsividade madura e inteligência em situações criticas eu te peço mapa salteador que me mostres o juramento feito há tantos anos. Palavra de Remus Lupin e Luna Lovergood. **

**- Pela calma, doçura e manha em nós investidas nós te pedimos mapa salteador que nos mostres o juramento há tantos anos feito. Palavra de Petunia Evans, Lilly Evans e Hermione Granger. **

Fizeram uma pausa para voltarem a falar agora pela ordem inversa.

**- Pela doçura, calma e manha perdidas eu te rogo mapa salteador….**

**- Pela impulsividade madura e inteligência em situações criticas eu te peço mapa salteador…**

**- Pela destreza, audácia e força de vontade perdidas eu te aclamo mapa salteador…**

**- Pela amabilidade, distracção e amizade perdidas eu te imploro mapa salteador…**

**- Pela coragem e vivacidade perdidas eu te rogo mapa salteador…**

**- Pela agilidade, bravura e companheirismo perdidos eu te peço mapa salteador…**

Fizeram outra pausa para voltarem a gritar todos juntos.

- **Por todas estas qualidades perdidas quando nos separaram e quando alguns de nós morreram nós te pedimos ó mapa salteador que nos lembres do nosso juramente magico para que o puçamos cumprir até ao fim dos nossos dias!** – Clamaram eles.

Pouco tempo depois um juramento apareceu escrito no mapa.

" _Juramento da amizade da Fénix…._

_Nós somos os marotos, um grupo formado por 2 raparigas e 4 rapazes. Todos nós somos amigos acima de tudo e aprendemos muita coisa uns com os outros. Para que num momento de aflição a nossa amizade predomine nós resolvemos fazer este juramento. Lilly, Petunia, James, Sirius, Remus, Sevrus, Harry, Hermione, Ron e Pedro. Estes são os nossos nomes os verdadeiros nomes do grupo mais famoso de Hogwarts. Depois de jurado este juramento é impossível de quebrar. Por isso estamos unidos até à eternidade! _

_Os marotos tem uma amizade como a Fénix pois tal como elas a nossa amizade renasce e à de sempre renascer das cinzas! _

_Os marotos #_

_As marotas "_

- Bom, acho que agora está provado, és uma marota. Mas agora vamos falar do que temos a falar. – Diz Sev falando pela primeira vez.

- Sim, Sev nós sabemos que temos que falar, apenas tem calma sim amigo! – Disse Padfoot nervoso.

- Bom o que eu tenho para vos contar é rápido e fácil, mas vai trazer muitas consequências. Antes quero saber uma coisa, Ron o k é k tu achas de casais homossexuais? – Diz Moony.

- Não sei, sinceramente nunca pensei muito nisso, porque nunca convivi com nenhum, porque? – Responde ele pensativo.

Os outros riem da sua inocência, mas disfarçam deixando Sirius continuar.

- Bom, a coisa é que isso ñ é bem verdade. Nunca te perguntas-te porque é que só soubeste dos caso dos pais do Harry como casais nos Marotos? Afinal nunca ouviste nada nem meu, nem do Remus… - continua Sirius.

- Bom, acho que nunca pensei muito nisso, mas afinal tem justificação. A lua no caso do Remus e no teu caso digamos que eras mulherengo demais para acentar, não? – responde Ron mais uma vez sem perceber nada.

A esta altura até Harry, Mione, Luna e Pedro estão a rir, era simplesmente estúpido que alguém fosse assim TAO distraído. Mas Ron era, por isso Remus falou mais uma vez.

- Bom o caso é que eu e o Sirius tivemos um caso, um sério que dura até hoje. Tu sabes que ele namorava com a Petty antes de ela namorar o Sev, não sabes? Bom quando eles acabaram o Sirius e eu descobri-mos algo novo sobre nós… – começou Remus.

- a verdade é que eu e o Remus descobrimos que estávamos apaixonados. Ron eu e o Remus somos namorados e estamos juntos ainda hoje. Nós pedimos desculpa por não ter dito nada mas tinha-mos, e temos medo da vossa reacção. O Harry e a Mione já sabiam, descobriram pk já sabiam da historia toda. O Pedro e a Luna souberam agora, são nossos sobrinhos e queríamos falar com eles antes. E todos eles nos aceitaram e compreenderam, faltas tu Ron. O k tu achas? – Perguntou Moony.

- eu, eu, eu não sei. Estou chocado demais para puder falar, ou tentar perceber. Eu sempre pensei que todos os marotos fossem normais, mas pelos vistos não são. Vocês podem achar que isto é uma reacção infantil mas eu ainda sou o mesmo Ron que antes não importa se cresci um pouco ainda sou o mesmo e tenho as mesmas ideias. Digam vocês o que disserem para mim isso é sujo e errado! É NOJENTO! – Diz Ron gritando e se transformando em gato saindo correndo da sala.

Todos ficaram em silencio, ninguém ousava dizer nada, até que ouvem o som de duas coisas caírem no chão e olharam na direcção de Moony e Padfoot e vem os dois caírem do joelhos com os olhos muito abertos e umidos enquanto murmuravam juntos.

- Prongs…

Continua…

Tixa-chan

Em primeiro lugar desculpem a demora mas eu tive super ocupada e nem tive tempo para reler esta direito por isso desculpem qualquer erro ou coisa estranha aqui escrita. Espero que gostem e prometo ser mais rápida para a próxima. Bjx e comentem!

Mione03- que bom que gostas, espero que continues a ler e a comentar…bjx.

Murilo- ñ deves ser mau beta mas eu prefiro assim, bom desta vez demorei um pouco + mas ñ pude mais cedo, espero que gostes deste capitulo também…bjx e comenta.

May33- quebom que gostas, espero que gostes deste capitulo também, bom como podes imaginar ñ te posso dizer quem são os outros marotos mas posso e dizer que falat ainda alguém tempo para virem os substitutos seguintes, por isso calma e muita paciência! P espero que gostes e que comentes, bjx.


	27. Mary Potter

**Aviso: As personagens da J.K não são meus, Mas a historia é!**

Harry Potter e as verdades escondidas…

Capitulo 26

Mary Potter….

- Prongs…

Fora apenas isto que ambos murmuraram ajoelhados no chão. Á sua frente estava a ver passar todas as memorias de quando contaram a James…e não era mesmo nada agradável… todos olharam para eles sem saberem o que fazer até que para surpresa de todos Moony levantou-se começando a praguejar.

- Acho que nos engana-mos o Harry e a Mione não PODEM ter as características do James. É o Ron que as têm, e se as têm…mas que raiva porque é que eu, nós, temos de passar por tudo isto de novo? Não bastou uma vez? Que bosta! 'Tou a dar em maluco!

- Calma Moony, muita calma. De uma maneira ou de outra nós já esperávamos algo assim dele não é? Afinal ele sempre foi preconceituoso e nós todos sabíamos disso, era uma questão de tempo. – Disse Sirius que até então ainda não tinha acordado do seu "transe".

- Eu sinto muito, tanto pelo que o Ron acabou de dizer como por o meu pai ter agido assim uma vez no passado… - Diz Harry timidamente.

- Ah Harry, tu não tens culpa, tu, de todos nós, és o que menos culpa têm…mas dói sabes? Dói pensar que um amigo nosso nos está a fazer isto e por incrível que pareça parece que é uma segunda vez… – Diz Remus já mais calmo.

- Sim eu sei mas mesmo assim sinto-me culpado. O máximo que nós todos podemos fazer é falar com ele, depois… – Disse Harry novamente.

- Sim isso seria perfeito mas antes de mais nada eu preciso de vos contar uma historia porque, por mais birras que o Ron faça isto é para ser dito e as pessoas apresentadas. Mais uma verdade para vir ao de cima. – Disse Albus solenemente.

- A todos vós. – Acrescenta Remus ao ver Pedro e Luna levantarem-se.

Estes olham-se intrigados e voltam a sentar-se.

- Bom, eu vou primeiro apresentar-vos uma bela e brilhante rapariga. Ela chama-se Mary e devo avisar-vos que é alguém muito corajoso e é amiga do seu amigo, calma, fiel e inteligente mas têm uma certa tendência para atrair problemas e é também muito astuta quando é preciso. Apresento-vos a minha sobrinha Mary Potter… - disse ele abrindo uma porta por onde uma bela rapariga passou.

Sem dúvida era uma bela rapariga. Ruiva, com lindos e longos cabelos sedosos, era talvez um pouco baixa e magra para a sua idade, o que se fosse bem observados lembrava em muito o Harry antes de adquirir todos os seus poderes. Mas o maior mistério da Mary era sem duvida os seus belos olhos. Verdade, num verde tão vivo que beirava a esmeralda, só não o era pois possuía uma pequena explosão de castanho claro no meio dos olhos tornando-os místicos.

- Bem vinda May, como tens passado há imenso tempo que não falamos, penso desculpa, tenho andado ocupado. – Diz Remus que a tinha ido cumprimentar corando ao dizer esta ultima parte.

- Bom, eu imagino que sim Moony. Conheço à tempo suficiente aquele cachorro maluco para saber que o meu padrinho tem tudo menos sossego. – responde Mary acrescentando. – E por falar nisso "Oi" também para você cachorro!

- Ai, ai, ai, ainda com esse belo humor "Mayzinha"? – Responde Sirius sorrindo.

- Mayzinha é a senhora sua mãe, se bem que não ofende muito né? – Responde esta fazendo bico.

O resto observava a cena parvos. Ou bem quase todos, ainda faltava a "facada" de Sev.

- Ora, ora se não é a minha aluna desastrada, não andas enganada? Diz-me que não te tenho de aturar aqui, por favor, seria demais para este teu velho amigo May. – Diz Sev fazendo drama.

- Pois tenho pena mas acho que estas cheio de azar! – Diz ela rindo. – Bom ver-te Sev. – Acrescenta ela indo abraça-lo como tinha feito a Remus e a Sirius.

Os outros olham se saber o que fazer até que se ouve a voz trémula de Petunia.

- És tu Mary? Mary Potter? A minha afilhada? Minha e de Remus? – Pergunta esta hesitante.

- Sou eu Pety. Eu sei tudo sobre vocês e estou aqui por ordem do meu Tio, como é óbvio, para puder ajudar a revelar mais alguns segredos e pelos vistos eu era um. Tio? – Responde esta.

- Pois tens alguma razão minha querida. Mas isso resolve-se já. – Começa Albus. – Meninos esta é Mary Potter, tua irmã mais nova Harry e afilhada de Petunia e de Remus.

- Minha irmã? Mas eu tenho família? Alem da tia e de ti? E PORQUE MERDA É QUE AINDA NINGUEM ME TINHA DITO ISSO? TA TUDO MALUCO? EU TINHA DIREITO DE SABER! ATÉ O SIRIUS E O SEVERUS SABIAM E Ñ SÃO PADRINHOS DELA! – Gritou eles desvairado.

Todos tiveram reacções diferentes, Mione apertou a mão dele tentando-o conter, Mary e os marotos mais velhos olharam para ele com se soubessem que ele iria fazer aquilo, Pedro e Luna entreolharam-se preocupados. E Harry? Este respirava ofegante antes de se acalmar até olhar carinhosamente para Mione e tranquilizadoramente para os outros dois marotos novos e ir até a irmã abraça-la.

Quando eles se abraçaram tudo voltou a ficar em silêncio e por incrível que pareça Harry descontrolou a sua magia deixando a sua aura aparecer… e nesse momento algo magico aconteceu… ele de repente sentiu as auras dos seus amigos se descontrolarem também e sentiu a aura da sua irmã junto à sua e para sua surpresa era idêntica mas por muito pouco tempo de repente para espanto de muito a sua aura começou a mudar de cor mas muito delicadamente que eles quase não viram diferença na cor ou na aparência. A essência era a a mesma mas quando os irmão se tocaram no fundo do seu ser a dela pode vir ao de cima. Era num rosa claríssimo e belo, suave e misterioso, muito facilmente passava por branco mais escuro. Mas ela tal como Luna também tinha mudado, tinha crescido alguns centímetros (não muito, continuava a ser baixa), os seus cabelos cresceram mais um pouco e tornaram-se mais lisos e arrepiados nas pontas, num tom ruivo muito bonito. Os seus olhos tinham ganho um brilho que antes estava lá mas não tão presente e a explosão de castanho tinha diminuído em muito visando ainda mais o lindo verde-esmeralda. Tinha agora um uniforme de Hogwarts com o mesmo símbolo da casa dos outros. Depois daquilo os dois irmãos olharam-se muito espantados e sem entenderem o que tinha acontecido olharam para Albus.

- Oh meus meninos não olhem assim para mim. A resposta é simples e óbvia. Vocês são irmão gémeos, tu, Harry nasceste alguns minutos antes da May, e a magia de dois irmão normalmente é sempre muito parecido ou até mesmo igual. Como vocês devem ter reparado vocês são "gémeos falsos" pois embora se pareçam imenso têm também imensas diferenças, isto é fisicamente porque psicologicamente infelizmente são idênticos. – Diz Albus ironicamente.

- Mas Tio eu já fiz o mesmo treino que eles e nunca tinha conseguido passar de maga, sempre pensei que fosse ficar sempre ai. – Diz May sem perceber.

- Não ias não senhora, bastava-te encontrar a tua outra metade de magia para o fazeres ele não precisou pois a Mione fez muito bem o seu papel em ajuda-lo. E já agora May a Mione é a tua "cunhada" digamos assim. – Responde novamente Albus.

- Bom isto é tudo muito bonito mas eu não percebo uma coisa, que maroto ou marota é que ela em substituir? Porque a energia dela está sincronizada à nossa. – Interrompe Luna um pouco envergonhada.

- Pensa uma pouco minha querida _sobrinha_ e vais ver que lá chegas. – Responde Remus.

- Estás a brincar Tio? A minha mãe? A Mary é a substituta da minha mãe? E eu sou a tua? Que bosta de lógica é que isso iria ter? – Responde Luna confusa.

- Bom até tem muita, sabes. Tu herdas-te muitas das minhas características desde físicas a psicológicas mesmo tendo a tua mãe morrido quando tu eras pequena, tu nunca te apegaste assim tanto ao teu pai. Quiseste antes descobrir o lado da tua mãe o que deveras deixou o teu pai aborrecido e o que te levou a seres a minha substituta. E o mais importante é porque a tua mãe nunca, mas nunca te disse outra coisa se não que tu deverias ter como exemplo de vida eu e ela, e isso ficou-te gravado desde bebé. – Concluiu Remus carinhosamente.

- Sim tio, e isso foi algo que eu nunca me arrependi de ter feito. Mas afinal porque ela e não outra pessoa? Ou porque não está ela a substituir a mãe dela? – Admitiu Luna.

- Porque ao contrário da Lily e a favor do James ela até é bem "calminha" quando é preciso. E isso era o que diferenciava aquelas duas grandes amigas, a tua mãe e a mãe do Harry e da May. – Explicou Remus.

Depois disto tudo esclarecido Albus voltou a falar:

- Bom, meus meninos como vocês imaginam os marotos tinham mais esta dita menina no grupo. É verdade a Anna era alguém que se dava muito bem com todos e como andava com o irmão no mesmo ano adorava se juntar ás sua brincadeiras, ela como é muito óbvio sabia do seu segredo já que ela própria também era um lobisomem. Pois na noite em que o seu irmão tinha sido mordido eles estavam juntos. Consequentemente era a "Maria-rapaz" a tempo inteiro dos marotos. Fazia todas as travessuras com eles, e tudo mais. Claro que ela também tinha amigas mas tal como Remus tinha vergonha da sua situação por isso preferia andar com eles. Claro que, passado o seu 3 ano, ela andava muito mais feminina e os rapazes notavam todos a sua beleza e a princípio pensou-se que ela se fosse afastar mas não, ela manteve-se sempre com os marotos e fazia tudo com eles. Depois passou a haver mais raparigas no grupo e tudo se compôs e por muito engraçado que vos pareça ela é a única que não teve par dentro dos marotos pois era apaixonada pelo teu pai Luna. Ou seja viveu a sua vida muito bem e morreu pela mão do Voldemort quando tu tinhas, penso eu, um ano ou um ano e meio. – Disse Albus terminando a historia.

- Bom eu já sabia disto afinal ela era a minha mãe não é? Mas vamos fazer o juramento também para ela? – Perguntou Luna.

- Bem acho que sim, a May já sabe o que dizer e é só para avisar que ela fala antes da Pety e da Mione. – Respondeu Albus.

- Então vamos a isso. – Responde Pedro levantando-se.

**- Pelo que juramos antes de nos terem separado prometemos agora cumprir este juramento até ao fim dos nossos dias. E para que não o esqueçamos pedimos-te ó mapa que nos mostres o nosso juramento. **– Bradaram eles todos juntos

Para falarem depois um de cada vez.

**-Pela agilidade, bravura e companheirismo em mim investidos, eu te peço mapa salteador que me mostres o juramento feito há tantos anos. Palavra de James e Harry Potter**.

**- Pela coragem e vivacidade que tenho dentro do meu ser eu te peço mapa salteador que me mostres o juramento feito há tantos anos. Palavra de Sirius e Pedro Black.**

**- Pela amabilidade, distracção e amizade em mim investidos eu te peço mapa salteador que me mostres o juramento à muito tempo feito. Palavras de Ron Weasley e do ex – maroto Petter. **

**- Pela destreza, audácia e força de vontade em mim investidos eu te peço mapa salteador que me mostres o juramento feito há tantos anos. Palavra de Severus Snape. **

**- Pela impulsividade madura e inteligência em situações criticas eu te peço mapa salteador que me mostres o juramento feito há tantos anos. Palavra de Remus Lupin e Luna Lovergood. **

**- Pela coragem, inteligência e astúcia eu te peço mapa salteador que me mostres o juramento feito há tantos anos. Palavra de Anna Lupin e de Mary Potter.**

**- Pela calma, doçura e manha em nós investidas nós te pedimos mapa salteador que nos mostres o juramento há tantos anos feito. Palavra de Petunia Evans, Lilly Evans e Hermione Granger. **

Fizeram uma pausa para voltarem a falar agora pela ordem inversa.

**- Pela doçura, calma e manha perdidas eu te rogo mapa salteador….**

**- Pela coragem, inteligência e astúcia perdidas eu te peço mapa salteador**

**- Pela impulsividade madura e inteligência em situações criticas perdidas eu te peço mapa salteador…**

**- Pela destreza, audácia e força de vontade perdidas eu te aclamo mapa salteador…**

**- Pela amabilidade, distracção e amizade perdidas eu te imploro mapa salteador…**

**- Pela coragem e vivacidade perdidas eu te rogo mapa salteador…**

**- Pela agilidade, bravura e companheirismo perdidos eu te peço mapa salteador…**

Fizeram outra pausa para voltarem a gritar todos juntos.

- **Por todas estas qualidades perdidas quando nos separaram e quando alguns de nós morreram nós te pedimos ó mapa salteador que nos lembres do nosso juramente magico para que o puçamos cumprir até ao fim dos nossos dias!** – Clamaram eles.

Pouco tempo depois um juramento apareceu escrito no mapa.

" _Juramento da amizade da Fénix…._

_Nós somos os marotos, um grupo formado por 6 raparigas e 7 rapazes. Todos nós somos amigos acima de tudo e aprendemos muita coisa uns com os outros. Para que num momento de aflição a nossa amizade predomine nós resolvemos fazer este juramento. Anna, Lilly, Petunia, James, Sirius, Remus, Sevrus, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Pedro, Luna e Mary. Estes são os nossos nomes os verdadeiros nomes do grupo mais famoso de Hogwarts. Depois de jurado este juramento é impossível de quebrar. Por isso estamos unidos até à eternidade! _

_Os marotos tem uma amizade como a Fénix pois tal como elas a nossa amizade renasce e à de sempre renascer das cinzas! _

_Os marotos #_

_As marotas "_

- Bom, eu acho que esta foi a vosssa prova, por assim dizer, não acham? – Pergunta Albus

- Sim, tio. Mas afinal posso saber porque raio é que vocês todos me esconderam que eu tinha uma irmã durante tanto tempo? – Perguntou Harry que agora estava sentado entre May e Mione no sofá.

- Porque nós tínhamos de explicar muita coisa para te contar isso e a May perdeu a sua memória durante muito tempo, digamos assim. Está claro que quando se tem 1 ano poucas memorias se têm, mas não era só isso. Ela por e simplesmente vegetava por onde andava sem energia nem nada. Quando bebé nós tínhamos de nos regular pelas horas pois ela não chorava com fome ou para lhe trocarem a fralda. Tinha de ter sempre alguém com ela. Até que durante o ano passado ao mesmo tempo que tu começaste a sofrer ela começou a acordar e nós tivemos a certeza que era a Mary Potter. E por isso resolvemos passa-la pelo mesmo treino, já que ela mesma tinha aulas particulares com o Severus em sua casa. Mas vocês conseguem imaginar o resto não é mesmo. Eu peço desculpa mas tínhamos de ter certeza afinal vocês são diferentes demais fisicamente para nos guiarmos por ai, embora quando bebé era como se estivesse-mos a ver o mesmo em duas cores diferentes. – Diz Albus sarcasticamente.

- eu sei tio. Mas passo perguntar uma coisa? Porque não os transforma-mos em animagos? Já com o Pedro ninguém se lembrou e eu gostava de saber porque? – Diz Harry mudando de assunto.

Os outros sorriram vendo ali a sua força de vontade para não responder o que achava realmente e Albus agradecendo por isso ajudou.

- Bom têm sido ambos reencontros familiares por isso passou ao lado, mas penso que seja uma boa altura. Severus?

- Aqui estão Director, três frascos para vocês, falta apenas os pelos afinal precisamos pensar juntos nisso porque não aço tudo sozinho. – Respondeu Sev brincando.

- Ah…hum….pois. Sev? Tas a brincar certo? Eles têm todas as nossas qualidades e a nossa energia, qual´é a dificuldade de arranjar dois pelos de lobo e um de cão? – Disse Sirius numa voz engraçada.

- A dificuldade, cão sarnento, é que me falta um pelo teu. Faz o favor de te transformares para eu te arrancar um pelo. – Respondeu Sev com cara de mau.

- O QUE? Mas porque? Há tantos cães… - Respondeu este lamentando-se. Mas rapidamente se transformou ao ver a cara de Remus, o que valeu uma bela gargalhada de todos os outros.

Depois do pelo adicionado á poção ele deu-a aos jovens marotos e explicou como funcionava.

- Basta pensarem com força no animal que se transformam. Tu, Luna, serás numa loba tal como a May e tu Pedro, os meus pêsames, será num cão. Agora bebam.

Eles acenaram e beberam. Depois de a beberem formou-se uma expeça nuvem à volta deles. Depois que a nuvem de fumo se desapareceu apareceram três belas criaturas. Uma bela loba prateada, num tom prata profundo e bonito enquanto a outra loba era num tom mais parecido com castanho chocolate. A primeira era Luna que tinha herdado esta tonalidade do seu tio em estado de transformação assim como Mary tinha herdado a sua de Anna. O último animal era um enorme cão, tão grande como Sirius, mas ao contrário deste era num tom preto azulado. Eles olharam para eles em expectativa e todos balançaram a cabeça em aprovação, eles estavam lindos. Depois de voltarem á forma humana Albus dispensou-os dizendo.

- Bom por hoje chega. Luna e May vocês podem ir para o dormitório de Grinffindor as vossas coisas já lá estão amanha eu falarei e explicarei as coisas aos outros. Harry e Mione, eu sei o que vocês querem ir fazer e não senhora, deixem que ele se acalme e depois conversam agora cama e descanso. Pedro fica atento para ver como o Ron volta afinal deve estar um pouco mal. Boa noite meus meninos.

E com isto eles foram para os seus dormitórios. Luna e May ficaram até altas horas a conversar e acabaram por adormecer, Pedro que ficou atento viu quando Ron entrou ainda irado no dormitório e com o viuq eu não valia apena virou-se e adormeceu. Enquanto isso no dormitório dos monitores…

- Harry, eu estou preocupada. – Diz Mione enquanto eles se deitavam lado a lado abraçando-se. Havia já algum tempo que partilhavam a mesma cama.

- Eu sei que estas, e eu também estou. Mas Albus têm razão ele precisa de ter mais calma. E ele não tem e nós não podemos fazer nada quanto a isso, ele ainda é muito imatura e criança para perceber seja o que for. – Responde Harry um pouco frustrado.

- Eu sei disso e tal como tu fico triste. Mas mudando de assunto e tu como te sentes? Agora tens uma irmã, alguém para tu protegeres e tudo isso. – Diz Mione que se sentia um pouco insegura com o aparecimento da irmã de Harry.

- Ah sinceramente não sei bem, mas é lindo, não é? Já viste Mione, agora tenho mais família. E ela pareceu tão parecida comigo em tantas coisas e parecia uma pessoa tão doce e tão simpática. Eu adorei conhece-la e ainda agora nos encontramos espero que nos demos bem, afinal somos irmãos né. Ai mas ela faz lembrar a minha mãe pelas fotos que eu tenho dela, e já viste? Descobrimos outra marota agora a minha irmã vai andas connosco e nós vamos puder falar mais e eu vou puder dar-lhe atenção e tudo mais, vou puder conhecer a irmã que nunca tive! A pessoa que sempre desejei ter, um irmão, ou neste caso uma irmã! Não é o máximo Mione? – Responde Harry super entusiasmado.

Mione apenas balança a cabeça concordando, Harry estranhado a reacção da garota tenta puxar a sua face para olhar nos seus olhos mas esta retrai-se. Harrry ficando preocupado pergunta.

- O que foi Mione? O que se passa? Estou sendo muito chato com o assunto é isso? Está cansada? O que se passa meu amor? – Diz ele.

- Não se preocupe acho que é do cansaço mesmo. Ela é sua irmã, a pessoa que você sempre desejou é normal estar entusiasmado, é das pessoas mais importantes para ti. – Responde Mione tentado soar animada.

De repente Harry percebe tudo.

- Mione, meu amor, vocês está com ciúmes da minha irmã? – Pergunta Harry numa voz de quem quer rir.

- Claro que não Harry, não seja infantil. – Diz Hermione zangada. Desfazendo o abraço e se virando para o outro lado.

- Ah Mione, não fica assim, é verdade que ela é importante mas tu és a pessoa que eu amo, nunca te esqueças disso. Agora para lá com a birra e explica lá o que é se passa para tares assim com tanto medo? – Diz Harry docemente.

- Oh Harry, nós mal temos tempo para nós com esta coisa toda de encontrar os marotos, eu só tenho medo que agora com a tua irmã tu… - Diz Hermione que é interrrompida por ele.

- Tens medo que eu lhe dê toda a minha atenção e nenhuma a ti? É isso? – Diz Harry.

- Bem, sim é isso.

- Não sejas tonta. Tu és tu e ela é ela. É normal que eu a queria conhecer mas tempo para normorar arranja-se sempre diz ele puxando Mione para um profundo beijo.

E entre este e muitos outros eles adormeceram leves e esperaram pelo dia seguinte…

Continua………

Tixa-chan

Pessoal eu peço mil e uma desculpas isto ficou pequeno e não era para acabar aqui mas o que aconteceu é que eu perdi o ficheiro que demorou muito para ser feito, tive um bloqueio enorme, mas eu decidi postar até aqui até refazer o resto. As minhas desculpas. Espero que gostem. Bjx e comentem!

da próxima eu digo algo aos qe comentaram eu prmeto. Sorry…


End file.
